Congelados
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: ¿Cuál es el peso de la obsesión? Cinco años después de los eventos de la película, Hans aparece en Arendelle, dispuesto a todo para vengarse de Elsa. El amor y el odio nunca han sido más cercanos. Una amenaza hace sombra en el horizonte de ambos.
1. Baile real

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Le dedico este conjunto de viñetas a Frozen Fan, porque ella me ha metido en el raro y pervertido mundo del Helsa.

 **Summary** : Viñetas de Frozen. Movie, Post Movie. La relación de Hans y Elsa contada por ellos mismos, desde que se conocen hasta más allá, pasando por una traición imperdonable de Hans y el castigo que Elsa dispone.

* * *

 **Congelados**

 **1.**

Elsa de Arendelle era hermosa.

Hans no podía dejar de notarlo, por más que quisiera.

(Había conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas, pero ninguna como ella. Ninguna le llegaba a las suelas de los zapatos)

Aún con el traje de la coronación, se podía vislumbrar que la reina de Arendelle tenía una figura perfecta. Además, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, a los que seguramente más de un poeta dedicaría sus versos. Y su cabello…

 _Con lo que a él le gustaban las rubias_.

Toda la estampa de su majestad se completaba con una elegancia y una finura indescriptibles.

Nada que ver con la torpe de su hermana.

Hans hizo un gesto de fastidio al vislumbrar a Anna entre los invitados del Baile de Coronación. La princesita danzaba al lado de ese vejete patético que se hacía llamar Duque.

Anna también era hermosa. Pero su belleza… bueno, no se equiparaba a la de la reina.

Elsa tenía porte, prestancia, fría cortesía… Parecía preparada para ser la reina de Arendelle, algo que Anna jamás podía aspirar.

 _Pero gracias a tu plan está destinada a serlo_ , le dijo aquella voz que algunos decían que era la consciencia, y que para él se asemejaba terriblemente a las voces de sus hermanos mayores.

Sus hermanos mayores… Cómo los odiaba. Si no fuera por ellos… Hans habría tenido una infancia feliz, sin burlas hacia su persona, ni malos tratos, ni ridiculeces de sus hermanos. Si no fuera por sus doce hermanos, él no tendría que "enamorar" a la princesa de Arendelle.

 _Si no fuera por ellos_ , pensó Hans mientras se encaminaba a presentarle sus saludos a su majestad, _él podría entretenerse con la chica a la que le iba a quitar la corona_.

Una lástima.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** :

Bueno, esta es mi primera incursión en este fandom. Sencillamente esta parejita me robó el corazón y tenía que escribir sobre ellos. Espero no destrozarlos mucho.


	2. Sin miedo al hielo

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan, Nochedeinvierno13-Friki y The Lonely Frozen Wolf** (adoré tus palabras) por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **2.**

 _Así que este era el secreto de Arendelle_. La reina Elsa podía crear hielo.

No sólo eso, podía crear estalactitas de hielo si le destrozaban los nervios.

Podía crear el puto hielo de la mismísima nada.

 _Qué delicioso. Qué magnífico_.

Era una lástima que una criatura tan fascinante, una mujer tan guapa, tuviese que ser sacrificada. Porque Hans estaba seguro que aquella demostración de poder, era sólo una muestra de lo que la reina Elsa podía hacer.

La reina de Arendelle es un peligro, tanto para sí misma como para los demás.

Pero Hans no tenía miedo. Buscaba un resquicio de miedo en su interior (lo normal, vamos) y sencillamente no lo encontraba. ¡Había visto algo sobrenatural, algo que se salía del orden natural de las cosas! ¡Debería tener miedo! Pero sorprendentemente sólo sentía una calmada serenidad.

 _Como si ya lo hubiera previsto…_

¡Es que todo encajaba! El trato que la reina Elsa les dispensaba a todos (cortés pero frío), esa tensión en el momento de la coronación, ¡el uso de los guantes!

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de la importancia de los guantes? Ninguna mujer en la sala de baile llevaba guantes. ¡Estaban en verano, por favor! El uso de los guantes… debía llamar la atención, pero nadie se había percatado.

 _Y ahora todos tenían miedo_.

Pero él no.

Hans admitía que estaba sorprendido, asombrado incluso, pero no asustado.

 _Si acaso era tenía más interés en Elsa_.

(¿Cómo puedes tener interés en una persona que podría congelarte con sólo desearlo?, le preguntó la consciencia. Hans se encogió mentalmente de hombros).

¿Desde cuándo tenía poderes de hielo? ¿Cómo los había conseguido? ¿Por qué nadie, (incluida la insoportable de Anna), tenía idea de esos poderes? ¿Podía Elsa controlarlos? ¿Querría hacerlo?

Mientras la veía escapar hacia el exterior, Hans pensó que era una lástima que pronto todos estarían pidiendo la cabeza de su alteza. Era una lástima que él tuviera que meter cartas en el asunto.

Hans casi podía sentir la corona sobre sus sienes. Casi podía sentarse en el trono de Arendelle.

 _Sólo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas._

(Con lo me gusta los juegos de cartas).

Había llegado el momento de matar al príncipe encantador (en algún momento debía acabarse ese estúpido disfraz. Estaba harto de hablar de sándwiches). Debía ser el rey que se ocupaba de sus súbditos.

¿Pero cómo podría alejar a Anna? La necesitaba fuera de escena para que Arendelle confiara enteramente en él.

Ella misma sin embargo, se lo puso en bandeja de plata:

—Voy a ir a buscarla.

Hans casi que dejó salir una carcajada de felicidad. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

 _Él estaba a punto de ser rey_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Me alegra mucho la recepción que tuvo esta historia, espero que este capítulo también ha sido de su agrado. "Silvers hace una reverencia a su público, sonríe, y pide comentarios, tomatazos o rayos de hielo (bueno, esos no)".

¿ _Qué les ha parecido_? Este capítulo sigue la perspectiva de Hans y como advierte que no tiene miedo de Elsa. No sé ustedes (probablemente sí porque han visto la película), pero Hans no parecía asustado. Weselton sí, Anna también, pero Hans no parecía ni remotamente asustado, así que me tomé la licencia de decir que estaba aún más interesado en Elsa.


	3. Perseguida

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** (gracias por tu apoyo, chica, eres la mejor), **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** (muchas gracias por tus ánimos, en serio), **Anielha** (¡Bienvenida!, espero que esta viñeta también te guste), **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** (adoro cada una de tus palabras, lobita, sigue así por favor) y **Guest** (me alegra que te parezca magnífico) por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos allá abajo!

* * *

 **3.**

Elsa sólo había querido alejarse. Sólo eso.

Pero ellos la habían seguido. Habían subido las escaleras y la habían arrinconado en el balcón.

Había estado atrapada. Hasta que uno de ellos le lanzó una flecha.

 _Entonces las tornas habían cambiado_.

Era ella la que tenía el poder. El control.

A pesar de su miedo, podía sentir el hielo en sus venas. El frío en su cuerpo. La sensación casi gloriosa de estar al mando. Se defendía. Ella sola contra dos hombres armados hasta los dientes.

 _Qué delicioso_. Qué hermoso era no correr, no huir. Qué placer encontraba en usar sus poderes como quería. No más miedo. No más esconderse.

Había creído que lo que necesitaba para vivir era la paz de esa silenciosa montaña. Aquí nunca haría daño a nadie. Nadie la iría a molestar. Ella podía ser quien era sin lastimar a nadie en el proceso.

(Y eso había estado bien. Al menos hasta que Anna había llegado y le había dado la horrible noticia del invierno eterno)

 _Pero se había equivocado_.

Porque ella no era normal. Ella era diferente. Y las personas que eran diferentes al resto, nunca podían gozar de la paz. Los demás, la gente que se creía mejor porque era igual al resto, nunca dejarían que estuviera en paz. Siempre serían perseguidas. Acosadas. Vapuleadas.

Y tenía que defenderse.

No había otro camino. _Era ella o ellos, y prefería que fuera ella_.

(Al fin y al cabo ella había mucho tiempo alejada del mundo por culpa de sus poderes)

—¡Reina Elsa! ¡No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es!

¿Ella un monstruo?

¡ _Pero si sólo se estaba defendiendo_!

Ellos la habían atacado y ella se defendía. ¿No era lo que tenía que hacer? Se llamaba instinto de supervivencia. El príncipe Hans debía saber eso si era el menor de trece hermanos…

¿Supervivencia?

¿Y si la supervivencia te hacía matar gente?

No ella no podía. No podía matar a nadie.

 _Pero ellos me hubiesen matado a la primera oportunidad_.

Estaba muy confundida, tenía que pensar. Ella no era un monstruo, no podía serlo… Dejó de sentir el hielo. La sensación de poder se marchó, como si nunca hubiera existido. Y ella sólo se quedó mirando al novio de su hermana.

 _Qué hermoso era_ , pensó distraída. Y qué sereno parecía. Sus ojos… ¿Era interés lo que veía?

Entonces miró hacia arriba y vio como la lámpara se caía.

Directamente sobre ella.

Corrió. Pero era tarde.

Alcanzó a preguntarse si el príncipe Hans tenía interés en ella o en sus poderes, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Hola, holitas! ¿Todo bien, todo el orden? Espero que sí.

¡Vaya, cinco reviews en el capítulo pasado! Estoy muy emocionada por eso. *Silvers hace una reverencia muy pronunciada. Se quita el sombrero y lo lanza por los aires*

.

Ahora el capítulo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? ¿Elsa quedó muy OOC? La escena de la pelea en el castillo me pareció un momento muy importante entre ellos y tenía que escribirlo. Pensé hacerlo de Hans (de hecho estaba escrita su viñeta y todo), pero luego pensé en Elsa. Y me dije a mí misma: "Mí misma, Elsa se merece hablar en esta parte". Y esto fue lo que salió. ¿Qué pensó Elsa cuando estaba defendiéndose y luego cuando Hans le dice que no sea un monstruo (que por cierto es un completo hipócrita porque él sí que es un monstruo, pero _we love so much enywhere_ )?.

.

Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos o rayos de hielo (esos no, por favor)


	4. Mi prisionera

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** y **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos allá abajo!

* * *

 **4.**

Qué hermosa se ve.

Allí acostada, inconsciente, ignorante de estar en un calabozo de su propio castillo.

 _Débil._

(Indefensa, sin saber que se encontraba a su merced)

Ahora Hans podía mirarla a placer.

Fijarse en las pequeñas y casi invisibles pecas que adornaban sus pómulos, acariciar sus parpados gruesos y deleitarse con su piel de porcelana, acomodarle un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja…

Se veía tan frágil.

Muy diferente a la mujer que había tenido que detener en su castillo de hielo.

 _Aún no puedo creer que unas estúpidas palabras la hayan paralizado_ , pensó Hans. ¿No sabe cuál es su poder? ¿Por qué no combatió con todo lo que tenía?

Era un enigma. Elsa de Arendelle era un enigma. Un misterio que se moría por descubrir.

Dormida, la reina Elsa parecía incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Ni que decir de atentar contra todo un reino.

 _Las apariencias engañan terriblemente._

¿Cuántos de sus súbditos seguían siendo fieles? ¿Cuántos se habían sumado a los que pedían su cabeza?

Cuando llegó a Arendelle, Hans había preguntado por ahí, sondeado a los lugareños y sabía que la Reina Elsa no gozaba del beneplácito del todo reino. Muchos veían su alejamiento con recelo. Y ahora todos entendían por qué Elsa siempre se había ausentado. ¿Cuántos empezaban a llamarla bruja? ¿Cuántos le temían?

 _Es embriagante la sensación de poder que tengo sobre ella_. Tiro de un delgado hilo y todo se vuelve caos.

Era él, el último de doce hermanos, el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, el que tenía en sus manos el destino de la reina de Arendelle.

Era él el que podía jugar con los hilos. El que tenía todas las cartas buenas.

La victoria, casi podía saborearla, casi podía tomarla.

La corona de Arendelle sería suya, por derecho.

No de Elsa, que a la primera de cambio se marchaba de su reino y lo dejaba sumido en un invierno eterno. Y muchos menos de la torpe e ingenua Anna.

(Su dormido corazón se preguntó por qué Anna no había regresado pero su cabeza desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente. Anna no era importante. Si de regreso al castillo le ocurría un accidente mortal, él no iba a lamentarlo pero ni un poquito)

El trono tenía que ser para Hans, porque sólo él, y nadie más que él, guiaría a Arendelle hacia un futuro brillante y próspero.

 _El trono no puede ser de una caprichosa como usted, majestad_.

Hans sonrió taimadamente. Inclinó su cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de la reina.

(Fríos, como los copos de nieve. Pero a Hans se le erizó todo el cuerpo)

Elsa empezaba a despertar. Silenciosamente, Hans se marchó, dejándola sola. Aún con el contacto de los labios de la reina en los suyos.

 _Quizás tengan razón en decir que es una bruja_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Hola, holitas! ¡Feliz inicio de semana!

.

Sobre el capítulo: no me pude resistir a escribir a un Hans obsesionado con nuestra querida Elsa. Por supuesto, esta escena es antes de que Elsa se despierte y vea cómo ha quedado su preciosa Arendelle.

.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Demasiado rebuscado? ¿Les gusta que Hans actúe de esa forma? Comentarios, impresiones, amenazas congeladas de muerte… todas en el cuadro de allí abajo.


	5. Tu versión

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** (gracias por ser siempre tan constante) y **NochedeInviernoFriki13** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos allá abajo!

* * *

 **5.**

Elsa había tenido una cosa clara: Hans Westerward no era bueno para su hermana.

Demasiado atractivo, demasiado astuto, demasiado peligroso… Anna no sabría qué hacer con él, no sabría cómo manejarlo. ¿ _Y tú sí_?, le preguntó la consciencia. Elsa apartó esos pensamientos porque no era el momento. Tenía que concentrarse en Hans.

 _Una última vez, sólo una última vez_ , se dijo.

—Estoy segura que sólo le movía la ambición. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber su versión de los hechos.

Se habría felicitado mentalmente por mostrarse fría y educada, pero no quería perder de vista a su alteza.

Allí sentado en su camastro, Hans no lucía como alguien arrepentido o avergonzado. Aún parecía un príncipe, sentado en su trono de oro, arrogante y cruel. Sólo un detalle destrozaba esa perfección real: la huella del puñetazo que Anna le había propinado en el puerto.

 _Aquel momento todavía hacía sonreír a Elsa_.

—¿Mi versión?—preguntó Hans, arrastrando las palabras con cierta pereza—. No sabía que su majestad fuera tan magnánima para darme la oportunidad de confesarme. Desde luego, ese rasgo de su carácter no estaba presente en la otra ocasión…

Elsa apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a…? _Me está provocando. Quiere provocarme para que pierda el control. Pero no le daré el gusto_. Con ese pensamiento en mente, pudo respirar y sentir como la escarcha se retiraba de sus manos.

—Y yo no sabía que usted era tan desalmado para engañar a mi hermana e intentar asesinarme. Pero ya ve, uno siempre se sorprende.

Su voz estaba teñida de todo el sarcasmo que había podido reunir, que era mucho, con el objetivo de dañar a Hans. Quería quitarle esa máscara de arrogancia, quería verlo avergonzado por sus acciones, reducido al gusano desagradable que era. Pero no tuvo suerte.

Hans ni siquiera pareció inmutarse. Sólo se encogió de hombros (¡se encogió de hombros!), como si no fuera con él, como si no le importara lo que ella dijera.

—Supongo que es una forma de verlo.

—¿Una forma de verlo? —la rabia hacía que fuera difícil hablar. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Elsa sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar —. ¿A qué se refiere, príncipe Hans?

—Usted deplora mis acciones porque atentaban contra su vida, supongo que puede estar molesta por eso. Pero yo lo veo como un acto de justicia.

—¿Justicia? —silbó—. ¿Llama justicia a un intento de regicidio?

Hans se recostó ligeramente contra la pared que tenía tras su espalda.

Por un segundo, Elsa tuvo la sensación de estar frente a un león que se preparaba para atacar a su presa. Su cabello rojo sin duda ayudaba a crear esa impresión. Y no se equivocó.

—Usted congeló su reino.

 _Era suficiente_.

Si seguía un minuto más en esa celda, iba a traicionar sus propios principios, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Furiosa con el príncipe Hans, (y consigo misma por no poder devolver el golpe), dio un par de pasos para salir de la cárcel. Su intención era llamar a los guardias para que se llevaran a su alteza, pero el príncipe Hans la detuvo:

—¿No que quería escuchar mi versión de los hechos, Reina Elsa?

Todavía de espaldas, sin mirarlo, Elsa replicó:

—Ya escuché suficiente.

—¿De verdad?

Lentamente la rubia se dio media vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo. El príncipe Hans tenía los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza posada en sus palmas.

—Usted piensa que fue un acto de justicia.

Hans asintió.

—En las Islas del Sur yo jamás seré rey, mis hermanos se encargaron de eso. Si por algún milagro, todos murieran, o se asesinaran entre ellos (lo más probable dadas las circunstancias), yo no podría acceder al trono. No tengo dudas que se las arreglarían para ridiculizarme, para hacerme ver como un idiota, incapaz de gobernar las Islas…

—¿Y apropiarse del trono de Arendelle era su forma de demostrarles que sí puede gobernar un reino?—lo interrumpió Elsa. Empezaba a entender las razones de Hans, no las aceptaba, pero las podía comprender y no quería estar de su parte. No podía hacerse eso. ¡Él había intentado matarla! Lo hubiera hecho si no llega a ser por Anna…

—Algo así—admitió el príncipe con soltura —. Usted no lo entiende, por supuesto, ya que nació la primera, pero yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por no ser el décimo tercero de la línea.

Podía entenderlo. Podía ver a Hans siendo dejado de lado, vapuleado y ridiculizado por sus hermanos, creciendo con odio y rencor por ser el último de su familia, sintiendo que no había un lugar en el mundo para él… Y odiaba entenderlo. ¡No quería comprender a Hans!

—Eso no justifica, príncipe Hans —Elsa escupió el nombre como si fuera aluna especie de insulto—, sus acciones. Nada lo hace.

—No, ya lo sé. Yo no tengo ansias de justificarme —. Él la miró a los ojos, fijamente, atrapándola en esas pupilas verdes—. Hice lo que hice, y si me dieran la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer.

Elsa sintió un escalofrío que le erizó la nuca.

—Da usted asco—farfulló.

Esa vez cuando salió a llamar a los guardias, nadie la detuvo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Y terminamos la película! A partir de aquí, las acciones que ocurran, salen de mi más que loca cabeza. ¡Muajajaja!

.

Ahora, el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les pareció muy OOC? Creo que ambos, Hans y Elsa, merecían una última entrevista antes de que Hans fuera arrojado al calabozo de su propio barco. No ha sido fácil por supuesto (nada entre estos dos lo es); Elsa le recrimina por sus acciones y Hans no se siente avergonzado en lo más mínimo, así que claro está, tienen que chocar (y de qué manera, casi me dio lástima escribir ese "da usted asco" de Elsa).

.

Díganme si fui muy ruda, si se me fue la pinza, si necesito un psicólogo, o si les gustó. Quiero sus comentarios, sus impresiones, sus rayos de hielo… allí en el recuadro de abajo.


	6. Dudas en el horizonte

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** y **NochedeInviernoFriki13** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos allá abajo!

* * *

 **6.**

Elsa se miró en espejo. Sí ahí estaban: su cabello rubio platino, las diminutas pecas que decoraban sus mejillas, sus ojos azules. Nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma.

Seguía siendo Elsa de Arendelle, reina y protectora de su pueblo.

 _Sólo que todo había cambiado_.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Elsa se tensó por un momento, luego miró en el espejo que la que entraba no era otra que su hermana, y su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente.

(¿Qué me pasa? Nadie va a atacarme en mi habitación, no mientras me quede vida)

—Elsa.

—¿Um?

Anna tampoco había cambiado. Sí, se había casado con Kristtof y sí, esperaba su primer hijo, pero seguía siendo la misma chica risueña y llena de vida que evitó que Hans la asesinara.

 _Anna, ojalá pudieras darme un poco de tu entusiasmo y optimismo_.

—¿Esto es lo qué quieres? ¿Lo quieres de verdad?

—¿A qué…? ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Elsa, a sabiendas de que era lo que Anna iba a decir.

—Lo sabes muy bien. ¿En serio te quieres casar con el príncipe de las Islas del Norte?

Elsa suspiró.

 _Debí haberlo sabido_.

Era imposible que Anna no cuestionara su repentino compromiso con príncipe Gerard, no sería Anna si no se preocupara por ella.

—Quiero, Anna.

—¡Pero él es tan frío! —estalló la pelirroja —. ¿Y cuántas…? ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto? ¿Dos, tres veces? ¡Es demasiado pronto! Tú dijiste que nadie se podía enamorar de una persona que apenas conoces.

 _Sólo que esto no se trata de amor, Anna_.

Elsa pensó en los deberes que tenía como reina.

Debía casarse, eso primero.

Debía dar un heredero al trono, Arendelle merecía un rey que naciera de cuna real, de verdadera cuna real.

Debía ocuparse de Arendelle. (Tenía que pensar en lo que era bueno para su pueblo).

Todo eso lo haría si se casaba con el príncipe Gerard.

El príncipe era bueno, era agradable y muy inteligente. Elsa estaba segura que Gerard sería un buen rey para Arendelle.

 _Como también sé que jamás amaré a mi futuro esposo_.

—Estoy segura que quiero casarme con él, Anna.

—¡Pero es que no lo entiendo!—protestó Anna haciendo un mohín que Elsa consideró adorable —. Apenas lo conoces y ya te vas a casar con él. ¿Qué acaso te están obligando?

Elsa rió, aunque fue una risa plana, sin verdadero humor.

Por Odín, ¿cómo se había enterado Anna? ¿Le había dicho Kristtof?

Como esposo de la princesa, Kristtof podía presentarse en el Consejo Real; no lo hacía con frecuencia ya que se sentía incómodo pero podía atender a esas reuniones.

Pero Elsa le había pedido que no le dijera nada a Anna. ¿Kristtof había fallado a su palabra de honor?

Debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Anna no debía enterarse… Tenía que proteger a su hermana. Había fracasado en protegerla antes, no cometería el error dos veces.

—Soy la reina, nadie puede obligarme, Anna.

Anna la miró con sospecha, como si no creyera del todo sus palabras.

Elsa se aseguró de mostrarse todo lo firme que podía. _En esos momentos es que agradecía que Anna y ella no hubieran crecido juntas_.

Detestaba mentirle a su hermana pero era necesario, se consoló, pensando que si le dijera la verdad fuera peor; Anna podría levantar un escándalo en el Consejo Real, y eso era algo que Elsa no podía permitir.

—Está bien—dijo Anna abandonando su mirada inquisitiva —. Nadie te está obligando, de acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la prisa entonces?

Elsa se levantó de su sillón mientras decía:

—No hay ninguna prisa. Es un compromiso real, ninguno de los dos quiere esperar más.

—Pero…—intentó decir Anna. Elsa sin embargo, la interrumpió:

—Anna, tengo cosas que hacer. Si me disculpas…

Luego salió de la habitación.

Había huido. Había huido para no enfrentarse a Anna, a su hermana.

A salvo en los jardines, respiró profundamente. Su aliento de nieve le reveló lo nerviosa que se sentía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar cosas agradables: Anna, sus padres, Olaf, Sven, Kristtoff… Poco a poco sintió como el hielo volvía a sus venas.

 _No había perdido el control, seguía entera_.

* * *

—¿Todo está listo?—preguntó el hombre pelirrojo.

El otro mostró una sonrisa feroz.

—Todo listo, mi capitán.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Arendelle pagaría por lo que había hecho.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tachán! Me he tardado un poco (esta historia tomó nuevos rumbos en mi cabecita) pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Sé que ha quedado un poco confuso, pero pronto responderemos todas las dudas que han quedado pendientes. Por lo pronto les dejo con varias incógnitas:

¿Quién es Gerard?,

¿Se va a celebrar la boda?

¿Dónde ha estado Hans todo este tiempo?

¡Hasta el próximo lunes!


	7. Adversidad

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** y **The Lonely Wolf** (bienvenida de nuevo, lobita, me hacías falta) por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos allá abajo!

* * *

 **7.**

El príncipe Gerard es bueno.

Es un caballero.

Es un adecuado partido.

Debía repetirse esas palabras como si de un mantra se tratara. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería salir corriendo y abandonar a la modista que le tomaba medidas.

 _Y eso la ponía más nerviosa_.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran. Su aislamiento la había hecho autosuficiente, por lo que contar con la ayuda de otra persona para vestirse… era algo incómodo.

—Si quiere tomamos un descanso, Majestad—dijo la modista. Había notado la postura rígida y envarada de la reina, y aunque tenía preguntas, prefería darle su espacio.

Pero Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Prosigue.

La modista asintió y siguió tomando medidas de la cintura de su alteza.

 _No quiero parar_ , pensó Elsa, _porque si detengo esto, voy a detener todo lo demás_.

* * *

Hoy era el gran día. Hoy se unirían los destinos de Elsa de Arendelle y Gerard de las Islas del Norte.

Sería una gran ceremonia. Todo estaba listo: la comida, los invitados, las bebidas, las decoraciones… El novio se acicalaba en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Arendelle. Sus ayudas de cámara tenían listos su traje, sus botas, y la espada simbólica, por supuesto, que llevaría en el cinto. Sus ojos azules demostraban lo emocionado que estaba por el próximo matrimonio…

Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, la reina Elsa estaba completamente lista para su boda. Tenía un traje similar al que había utilizado su madre en su propio enlace, confortada en que tan gesto le trajera suerte a su matrimonio, aunque a decir verdad, tenía pocas esperanzas.

Elsa no había comido nada desde el día anterior, y el estomago lo tenía cerrado en un manojo de nervios. Además no podía quedarse tranquila. Contrario a su costumbre, daba vueltas y más vueltas en sus habitaciones. Cada dos segundos tomaba algún objeto (un candelabro, un libro, una pequeña escultura…), lo miraba, lo estudiaba, y por fin lo dejaba en su sitio.

 _Elsa no dejaba de pensar_.

¿Estaría siendo todo muy rápido?

¿Realmente tenía que casarse?

¿El Consejo Real tenía razón en proponerle que se uniera en sagrado matrimonio?

Conjuró un copo de nieve en sus manos y lo empezó a pasar por sus dedos.

¡Estaba más nerviosa que el día en que fue declarada Reina de Arendelle!

¿ _Pero por qué_?, se preguntó, mirando cómo el copo se desvanecía. Rauda, conjuró otro, más grande y más elegante que el primero.

En aquel momento, Elsa temía congelar todo el reino. Ahora estaba segura de sus poderes, no se descontrolaría. Mientras tuviera amor, y supiera el valor de ese amor… no habría problemas.

Hoy sólo se casaría. _Eso era todo_. No debía estar tan nerviosa, tan perturbada. ¡Era sólo un matrimonio de conveniencia! Uno de tantos enlaces que se realizaban para estrechar relaciones, alianzas, poderes…

 _Y entonces lo entendió_.

Ella nunca había pensado que sería una de esas reinas que se casarían sin amor, obligadas por su padre, por la seguridad del pueblo… sin pensar en su corazón.

Elsa había encontrado en los libros, los de romance, los de cuentos de hadas, a sus amigos. Ansiaba, anhelaba ser como la protagonista de aquellas historias, que se enamoraban de alguien, se casaban y era muy, muy felices. Ese tipo de cuentos la habían sostenido en su encierro, la habían hecho alimentar la esperanza de que algún día saldría de su habitación, controlaría sus poderes, encontraría un príncipe a quien amar…

Era evidente que había logrado ciertas cosas. Había sido liberada, no le temía a sus poderes y había encontrado un príncipe… Pero no el amor, ese que veía en los ojos de Anna al ver a Kristtof, ese amor sin medidas que le profesaba el rubio a su hermana. No iba a tener amor en su vida.

¿ _Se estaba traicionando a sí misma_?

En su afán proteger a su reino, ¿se estaba perdiendo?

 _No_ , meneó la cabeza.

Era una reina, tenía obligaciones que debía cumplir. No podía, no tenía derecho a soñar con algo más. Gerard era bueno, noble, se merecía una esposa dispuesta a quererlo.

Hizo un último copo, y respiró profundamente mientras lo sentía deshacerse.

 _Además, Gerard había sido el único príncipe que no se sentía intimidado por sus poderes_ …

Mirando por la ventana a los barcos que habían llegado a Arendelle trayendo a los invitados de su boda, Elsa tomó una decisión.

No amaba a su futuro esposo, y eso no importaba. Arendelle estaría a salvo, eso era lo único en que tenía que pensar.

 _Eso era lo que le sostendría cuando mencionara sus votos_.

* * *

Hans conocía a Arendelle muy bien. Gracias a ese conocimiento, había apostado a sus hombres en sitios estratégicos de la ciudad.

—No lo olviden—les dijo—hurten todo lo que quieran, todo es suyo, pero la reina es mía.

Sus hombre asintieron, para luego convertirse en estatuas, en espera del momento justo, de la señal del pelirrojo.

Hans se quedó en la capilla. Es hora de darle una lección, su majestad. Una que jamás olvidará.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tarán!

Un capítulo más largo que el anterior para complacer a los fans de Helsa.

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron?

Aquí podemos ver las dudas que recorren a Elsa, y un vistazo de lo que se le ha ocurrido a Hans. ¿Creen ustedes que habrá boda? ¡Muajajaja!


	8. Reencuentro con el diablo

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. Y a todos los que me leen sin comentarme.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos allá abajo!

* * *

 **8.**

Elsa supo que algo iba muy mal cuando se encontró con una venda en los ojos. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba a oscuras?

(¡Ella le temía a la oscuridad!)

Le dolía el cuerpo, y tenía algo en la boca… un trapo, sí eso era. Además sentía sus manos y pies atados, ¿a dónde? ¿Por qué volvía a estar presa? ¿Anna corría su misma suerte? Esperaba que no, eso sería tan malo para el bebé…

¿Qué había pasado en la boda? No recordaba nada…

—Ah, ya ha despertado, su majestad —era la voz de un plebeyo. La reconocía por lo tosca que era, muy diferente a la suya propia. ¿La habían secuestrado sus súbditos? ¿Pero por qué? Ahora tenía el control de sus poderes, Arendelle no estaba en peligro… —. Al príncipe le gustará verte.

¿Al príncipe? ¿Qué príncipe? Arendelle no tenía príncipe alguno. Kristtof no contaba, no quería títulos reales, más allá de los necesarios para estar con Anna.

Elsa notó algo más: aquel acento del plebeyo no era de alguien de Arendelle… ¿Algún extranjero le tenía tanto rencor como para secuestrarla? Un príncipe seguro, ese hombre estaba siguiendo las órdenes de un príncipe. Podía equivocarse, pero el plebeyo no parecía ser el líder.

Sin querer, Elsa recordó a Hans. Pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

(Nadie sabía dónde había estado el ex príncipe. Por lo que ella sabía podía estar muerto, o desaparecido. Nadie había tenido noticias suyas).

Oyó el sonido de pisadas alejándose de ella, y supuso que era el plebeyo que se fue a buscar a su señor. Elsa tiró de las cuerdas, si las pudiera congelar… Pero no sabía dónde estaba, no quería cometer el mismo error de hace cinco años. No se lo podía permitir.

 _Ojalá que Anna estuviera bien. Con eso ella se conformaba_.

Más pisadas. Esta vez se acercaban a ella. Elsa cuadró los hombros, ante todo era de la realeza.

—Reina Elsa… cuanto tiempo.

La voz de Hans antiguo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, sonó como el preludio de algo. Como si alguien hubiera empezado el Ragnarök (1) en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tarán! Hasta el próximo lunes. ¿Qué es corto? Ya lo sé. ¿Qué no he dicho prácticamente nada que ayude a la trama? Eso también lo sé.

Espero que me digan qué les ha parecido.

…

…

…

¡Nah! Mentira. Aquí está el resto del capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he aguardado, Reina Elsa —Hans dijo el título real como si se tratara de alguna broma. Que esa mujercita supiera el lugar que le correspondía. Nadie le rendiría pleitesía ahora —. Esperando el momento de la venganza. He estudiado a la hermosa Reina por años. Ahora no hay nada de usted que pueda asombrarme. Lo sé todo, todo lo que puede interesarme, como que tiene poderes desde que nació, y cosas estúpidas, como que adora el chocolate caliente y los días nevados… —Hans lanzó una carcajada —. Sí, sé más de su alteza, Reina Elsa, de lo que podría saber usted de sí misma.

A Elsa le molestaba la burla en las palabras de Hans. Le molestaba el modo en que se paseaba por su celda. El modo en que parecía regodearse de verla encerrada, nuevamente. El modo en que se acercaba para acariciarle un mechó de cabello.

—¡No me toqué!—demandó.

Estaba alterada, indefensa ante el maldito ex príncipe. Y podía sentir como el hielo quería salir de su cuerpo. _Contrólalo, Elsa… Tienes que controlarlo_ …

(Tienes que pensar en Anna. Eso es. Anna, tienes que averiguar dónde está).

Con ese pensamiento pudo rehacerse y mostrarse tan digna como al principio.

Hans lanzó otra carcajada, y Elsa sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban.

—Siempre tan digna. Jamás pierde la compostura, ¿verdad alteza? Ni aunque esté en este basurero…

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, Hans? ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquila, su majestad, tu hermana está perfectamente — el pelirrojo hizo una mueca. Cinco años… Anna ya era toda una mujer, pero Elsa seguía preocupándose por ella. Nada había cambiado —. Ni siquiera está encerrada. Tienes mi palabra.

Elsa lanzó una risa sardónica.

—¿Tu palabra? Creo que ya demostraste lo inútil que es tu palabra.

Hans frunció el ceño. Se agachó un poco y miró los ojos vendados de Elsa. Cuando habló, la rubia sintió su aliento en sus pálidas mejillas:

—Tendrá que confiar en mí, ¿no, alteza? Es lo único que le queda…

—Jamás confiaré en ti.

Hans meneó la cabeza. Era tan terca. Sería difícil reducirla a lo que él quería. Pero lo lograría, estaba seguro de eso.

—Mi único interés es usted. Siempre lo ha sido. Anna fue sólo… un efecto colateral de mis planes.

Elsa estaba que hervía de furia. La celda en la que se encontraba se coloreó de ámbar.

—¿Cómo se atreve…?

Hans se encogió de hombros. No se disculparía por sus pensamientos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, su alteza. Ya demostré que Anna no me importa en lo más mínimo. No tengo por qué disculparme por eso. Ella está bien, eso es lo único que tiene que importarle.

Había algo en las palabras de Hans… algo que decía que para él ya había acabado el tema. Elsa sabía que sería inútil insistir, había oído ese tono cientos de veces en las palabras de su padre. Y ese recuerdo fue el que la llevó a aceptar de mala gana las palabras de Hans.

—¿Por qué me has encerrado? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?

Hans cuadró sus hombros y se apoyó en una de las paredes. Había visto como el ámbar de la furia, desaparecía de la celda, y aparecía un azul que no era mucho mejor.

—Esas son muchas preguntas, Reina Elsa. No puedo responderlas todas.

—¡Pues contésteme una, canalla!

Hans esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Veamos… La he encerrado porque así me lo ordenaron.

Sin poder evitarlo, Elsa lanzó una carcajada. Aquello era tan ridículo. ¿Quién se lo había ordenado? ¿Él mismo?

—¿Quién se lo pudo haber ordenado? Está claro que usted busca vengarse porque lo detuvimos en su cruzada de tomar la corona de Arendelle. Y ahora ha vuelto… ¿a qué? ¿A secuestrar a la reina y ocupar así el trono? A mí no me parece un plan muy brillante.

Hans alzó una ceja. ¿Ella hablaba de planes? Bien…

—¿Y casarse con un hombre que ni siquiera conoce sí lo es? Tks, Reina Elsa… se contradice a sí misma.

Elsa sabía que estaba recordando la respuesta de ella cuando él y Anna fueron a pedirle permiso para casarse. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces… La rubia se ruborizó y atinó a decir:

—No es lo mismo. ¡Usted quería apropiarse de mi corona!

—Y usted sólo quiere proteger a Arendelle. Sí, ya lo veo… Yo soy un arribista mientras usted se sacrifica por el bien de su reino.

Visto así no sonaba nada bien. Elsa había tenido las mismas dudas. Cuando el Consejo Real había decidido que debía casarse, Elsa no había respondido de inmediato. No podía. Pensó las cosas, dio largas, se negó a ver posibles candidatos, y cuando ya no pudo posponerlo más, entonces… entonces le habían presentado a Gerard. Elsa se había alegrado al ver que Gerard era un hombre bueno, noble, justo, nada que ver con Hans, y había aceptado el compromiso.

—No lo entiendes…

—Por supuesto que lo hago, Elsa. Yo tomé una decisión en función mía y tú lo haces por Arendelle. Aunque a mí me parece una estupidez.

—No es…

Pero nuevamente Hans la interrumpió:

—¿Cuándo se ha sacrificado Arendelle por usted? ¿Cuándo la ha apoyado sin reservas? ¿Cuándo la han dejado de mirar sin recelo? — Hans se acercó a las ventanas de la celda —. Incluso ahora le temen. Incluso cuando ha aprendido a usar sus poderes, Arendelle no es del todo buena con usted, aún es hostil. ¿Y por ella es que usted se sacrifica? Vamos Reina Elsa, yo la creí más inteligente.

Aunque Hans decía toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, Elsa no lo podía soportar.

—Si tú le diste la espalda a las Islas del Sur, no quiere decir que yo haré lo mismo con mi reino. Ellos me necesitan, ellos…

—Reforme su ejército, póngase al frente de sus tropas, estimule a sus muchachos, y no tendría que temer injerencia alguna de los reinos vecinos.

Si no fuera porque quedarse con la boca abierta, no era propio de una reina, Elsa lo hubiera hecho. Mentalmente su boca había caído al piso. ¿Cómo es que Hans, de entre toda la gente, podría…?

—Hay oídos por todos lados, Reina Elsa. Y un bolsillo siempre dispuesto a llenarse a cambio de contar jugosos secretos.

—¡Eres un canalla!

Hans se encogió de hombros.

—Si cambiara a las personas que conforman su Consejo Real, no tendría que temer filtración alguna. Esos hombres no le son leales, Reina Elsa. Mienten, tienen grandes deudas de sumas de dinero, explotan a los que tienen a su cargo… Mientras no haga profundos cambios en la matriz del poder, usted nunca estará tranquila.

Parece que Hans sabe más que yo sobre los que atienden el Consejo Real. ¿De verdad he sido tan ilusa al creer que no tenía oposición?

Hans parecía escuchar sus pensamientos porque continuó:

—La única razón por la que su majestad aún sigue en el trono es por sus poderes, que los tienen a todos a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones.

—Yo…

Elsa bajó la cabeza. Era demasiado. Había sido una ilusa, una estúpida… ¿Cómo había creído que había alcanzado la paz?

—Hoy en día las únicas personas en las que puedes contar, Elsa, son tu hermana, tu cuñado, y yo.

Ante esas palabras, Elsa levantó la cabeza de inmediato. No veía nada, pero estaba segura de dónde estaba Hans.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír.

—¿Crees que no?

—¡Me has secuestrado, imbécil! ¡Jamás confiaré en ti! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

En dos zancadas, Hans estaba a sólo centímetros del rostro de Elsa. La tomó de la barbilla con fuerza (Elsa se intentó resistir, pero él se lo impidió), y luego la besó. No el roce de labios que le había dado cinco años atrás, sino un beso con todas las palabras. Probó los labios de Elsa, una, dos veces, y luego la devoró. Entró sin permiso en la boca de la rubia, y asaltó la cavidad, luchando a muerte con su húmedo tripulante.

Elsa gimió. Su primer beso, aquel era su primer beso y se lo estaba dando la peor clase de monstruo que había conocido. Pero no podía negar que Hans sabía lo que hacía. Había visto parejas que se besaban como si estuvieran batiendo algo dentro de sus bocas, pero Hans no hacía eso. Hans la devoraba, la engullía, quemaba sus pensamientos… Una deliciosa languidez se apropió de sus piernas, de sus muslos, la debilidad se le metió a los brazos. Quería más, quería mucho más, quería todo lo que Hans pudiera darle.

Él gimió, excitado y demasiado estimulado con el beso para pensar. En alguna parte de su mente, alguien gritaba que debía parar, que tenía que hacerlo antes de arrepentirse, que aquello no era parte del plan, pero Hans no escuchaba. Había llegado al paraíso en la tierra, había entrado a la tierra de Valhalla (2) y no quería salir.

Algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Ella era Elsa, Reina de Arendelle, él era Hans, ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Hans quería vengarse de Elsa, no complacerla.

Se alejó de los labios de Elsa. Se separó de ella y se apoyó en la pared. Pero esa celda era demasiado pequeña para ambos. Hans sentía ganas de volver a caer en la tentación, de probar de nuevo aquellos labios, de entrar en esa boca… Gimió y caminó hacia la puerta.

(No puedo irme así. Pensará que estoy huyendo, que estoy escapando de ella. No puedo permitirlo)

—Ah, tu prometido está en perfectas condiciones, si te interesa saberlo. Que no creo.

Y con una sonrisa satisfecha, salió de la celda, azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

(1) En la mitología nórdica, Ragnarök (en español destino de los dioses) es la batalla del fin del mundo. No sólo los dioses, gigantes, y monstruos perecerán en esta conflagración apocalíptica, sino que casi todo en el universo será destruido.

(2) En la mitología nórdica, Valhalla (del nórdico antiguo Valhöll, «salón de los muertos») es un enorme y majestuoso salón ubicado en la ciudad de Asgard gobernada por Odín.

.

Y con eso terminamos la pequeña clase de mitología nórdica y vamos al capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro entre estos dos? La verdad es que parece que aman las celdas, ¿no?

Por si no queda claro, los colores de la celda son por causa de Elsa. El ámbar es de furia y el azul que no mejora la decoración, es por miedo. ¿Cuál es el color que se puso cuando se besaron?


	9. Reflexiones

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** y **The Lonely Wolf** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **9.**

Elsa intentaba analizar la conversación que había tenido con Hans. El pelirrojo le había dicho que debía confiar en él, que hoy en día debía confiar en Hans y no en su Consejo real. ¿Quiénes habían hablado? ¿Quiénes estaban tan desesperados por dinero? Elsa estaba segura que podía encontrar a los culpables, pero era difícil. Muy difícil. Y no sólo porque estuviera encerrada en esa celda (que seguramente el claustro tenía gran culpa de que su cabeza no funcionara con normalidad), lo cierto es que tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. El hecho de que otra vez estuviera secuestrada. Que su carcelero sea el mismo de la otra vez. Que no sabía dónde podía estar Anna. Que no tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder con ella. Que Hans la había besado…

 _¡Eso no, Elsa! ¡Por Odín, fue sólo un beso!_

Pero ni ella se creía eso.

 _Había sido su primer beso._

Elsa no se consideraba a sí misma una romántica, por lo que le sorprendía que un solo beso la perturbara tanto. No sólo eso; no podía pensar en nada más. Como si ese beso estuviera llenando todos los espacios de su mundo y no quedara más nada, no quedara lugar para algo más.

 _¡Pero esa es una locura! ¡Es Hans! Fue Hans quien me dio el beso._

Elsa estaba segura que la había besado para callarla, para probar un punto, porque era un canalla, o saber por qué razón. (No es importante, no tiene porque ser importante). Probablemente él hubiera besado a miles de mujeres y Elsa sólo era una más.

Ese pensamiento la molestaba, y no sabía muy bien por qué.

 _¿Qué me importa a mí si Hans se ha besado con cientos de mujeres? El problema es de ellas que lo besaron, no mío. Yo no lo besé. ¡Él me besó a la fuerza!_

Le había robado el beso, su primer beso. Y eso es algo que no le iba a perdonar jamás.

Gerald tendría que haberla besado, no Hans. Gerald tendría que haberla elevado, hacerla sentir especial, hacerla desear más, más de esos beso, más de ese aliento, sólo más de todo… ¡No Hans, por Loki!

 _Basta, Elsa_.

Deja de pensar en el beso.

Concéntrate en la conversación que sostuviste con él, eso es más importante.

* * *

Por su parte, Hans no dejaba de pensar en el beso. Jamás unos labios habían sabido tan bien. Jamás un beso lo había hecho desear tanto.

 _¡Por Odín, esto no puede estar pasándome!_

Esto iba en contra de sus planes. Atentaba contra su fría lógica y su fina entereza. Tenía que concentrarse en lo principal. Reducir a Elsa. Hacerle pagar. Vengarse…

Pero pensar en los ojos de Elsa. En su boca cálida. En la forma en que había correspondido a su beso. La forma en que se apretaba contra él. El modo en que gemía. La manera en que parecía pedir más. Más de sus besos, del aire que Hans respiraba, más de todo.

 _Uno podría ser su esclavo, alteza, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta_.

Esclavo de sus deseos.

Por un momento Hans había querido complacerla. Había querido lanzar por la ventana su sentido común. Había querido desnudarla y descubrir la deliciosa piel que cubría ese vestido de novia. Había querido adentrarse en ella.

 _Estoy loco. Me he vuelto loco._

(Es Elsa de Arendelle. Congela todo. Es peligrosa. ¡No lo olvides, Hans!)

Pero no podía concentrarse en nada más. Elsa era cálida, suave, preciosa. Y él quería beber de ella como un sediento, como si de un manantial se tratara.

Había perdido la cabeza. Estaba obsesionado.

 _¿Desde cuándo?_

Desde siempre, desde que la había visto por primera vez en ese baile real. Tan digna, tan inaccesible, tan atractiva…

¿Por qué los años habían tratado tan bien a Elsa? ¿Por qué la habían hecho más hermosa, más linda, más tentadora…? ¿Y por qué él no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

 _¡Maldición, que no era un adolescente imberbe!_

Era un hombre. Un hombre de mundo. Que había visitado las camas de las más altas cortesanas. Que había dormido con cientos y cientos de mujeres. Que sabía todos los trucos de la seducción.

No podía ser que hubiese perdido la cabeza, el juicio y el sentido común por una vulgar virgen, ¡por Loki!

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la nariz. Necesitaba calmarse, tranquilizarse. Fue sólo un beso. Sólo eso. Hombres y mujeres se dan besos continuamente.

 _Sólo que no a todas las mujeres les quieren arrancar la ropa y tomarla como un animal_.

Hans gimió. Se sentía traicionado por todos lados. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Elsa, en sus labios, en su piel de porcelana, en las tetas que se presionaban contra su pecho… Y su cuerpo sólo quería tomarla, reclamarla como suya, disfrutar de ella. Los pantalones le abultaban.

Gimió nuevamente, rendido a sus deseos. Se desabrochó los pantalones y tomó su miembro. El alivio fue momentáneo. Su cuerpo quería más, deseaba más. Hans empezó a mover la mano, de arriba hacia abajo, y vuelta a empezar. Su cabeza estaba concentrada en Elsa, en sus labios pálidos, en sus ojos abiertos de par en par, en esa figura tentadora que tenía… Con un gemido ronco, Hans se derramó en sus dedos. Y luego gruñó.

 _No era suficiente_.

Y Hans sospechaba que su mano jamás volvería a satisfacerlo.

Maldición.

* * *

—¿Aún no hay noticias de Elsa, Kristtoff?

Tristemente su esposo negó con la cabeza.

—Elsa parece haber desaparecido, Anna.

—¡NO!

No, Elsa, no. Elsa no, por favor. Elsa tenía que estar bien. No podía… Ya había perdido a sus padres, no podía perder a Elsa también, no cuando apenas la había recuperado. Tenía que estar bien, Elsa tenía…

—Anna, cariño, cálmate.

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo, Kristtoff! Elsa tiene que estar bien. Tiene que tratarse de un error, o de un sueño, más bien una pesadilla o…

Kristtoff la abrazó. Anna derramó gruesas lágrimas en el hombro del cortador de hielo.

—Cálmate, por favor, por le bebé.

Anna hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. El bebé. El bebé era importante, tenía que pensar en él. Tenía que hacerlo…

—Pero Elsa…

—No nos hemos rendido. La encontraremos, Anna. Te lo prometo.

Anna lloró a lágrima viva sobre el pecho de Kristtoff.

A su lado, Sven y Olaf tenían las caras más largas que le habían visto alguna vez.

¿Dónde estarás, Elsa?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Es corto, lo sé. Pero quería que ellos analizaran los sentimientos que les han producido ese beso. ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Ráfagas de hielo?


	10. Nuevos cambios

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **10.**

Hans visitó a Elsa tres días después.

Para ese momento los dos han organizado sus sentimientos. O por lo menos, habían llegado a alguna explicación favorable.

En el caso de Hans, todo su descontrol tuvo que ver con la abstinencia. Hace mucho tiempo que no siente el calor de una mujer y su cuerpo le pasa factura; lógicamente al ser Elsa una mujer atractiva, pareció que estaba atraída por ella, _pero ya todo estaba resuelto_.

Para Elsa también estaba más o menos claro. El beso la había perturbado ciertamente y ella no tenía experiencia para compararlo con besos anteriores. Su cuerpo entonces, había reaccionado sin pensar al primer contacto con los labios masculinos.

Hechas estas reflexiones, ambos se sentían lo bastante fuertes para encarar el uno al otro.

* * *

—¿Cuándo me dejarás salir, Hans?—preguntó Elsa, cuando el pelirrojo entró en su celda.

Hans esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se burló:

—Qué impaciente es, su alteza. Creí que a las princesas les enseñaban a esperar.

Elsa enarcó ambas cejas, esperando que el gesto fuera suficientemente desafiante.

—También nos enseñan nuestro lugar. Y no es precisamente una vulgar celda.

 _Qué filosa es su voz_ , pensó Hans con cierta admiración. Había olvidado lo cortante que podía llegar a ser la reina. Desde luego eso era algo imperdonable.

—Por desgracia este lugar no ofrece demasiadas habitaciones lujosas. Me temo que la mía es la única que merece ese adjetivo. El resto… son habitaciones para el servicio. A menos que quiera compartir mi cuarto…

La respuesta de la rubia fue inmediata:

—¡JAMÁS!—gritó Elsa.

Sólo podía imaginar en lo que significaría compartir habitación con Hans. Su virtud quedaría arruinada. Jamás podría casarse con Gerald, ni con ningún otro. Sería una solterona de por vida. No que el matrimonio fuera en este momento una perspectiva que le agradara.

Si lo que Hans decía era cierto (y Elsa no veía por qué tenía que mentir. ¡Ella estaba prisionera, por favor!), Gerald la había abandonado a su suerte. Ni siquiera ayudaba en su búsqueda. ¡Y ella lo había creído mejor que Hans! ¡Sí, claro! _Al menos Hans no la abandonaba en esa celda_ …

Por su parte, Hans rió.

—Curioso—susurró—unas cuantas palabras, la pausa exacta… y he conseguido enojarla, reina Elsa.

—Eres un…

La ira hacía imposible que hablara. El hielo en sus venas se dispuso a trabajar de inmediato. Las ganas de congelar a Hans eran prácticamente imposibles de evitar.

—¿Soy un qué?—la animó el pelirrojo. No le importaban los insultos de Elsa; ella nunca sería peor que sus hermanos, los cuales eran unos verdaderos expertos hacerlo sentir mal, en humillarlo, en dejarlo de lado. Además Elsa se veía hermosa enojada.

—Un canalla de la peor especie. Un bellaco de la más infame calaña. Un pérfido que…

Hans cortó la retahíla de asuntos por el burdo procedimiento de respirar contra la mejilla de Elsa. El verlo tan cerca hizo que la rubia enmudeciera y se hundiera en el mar verde que eran los ojos del pelirrojo. Su respiración se hizo más forzada y un halo de hielo emergió de sus labios sonrosados. Hans contempló ese humo helado, su exploración de la mirada azul de Elsa había hecho a su corazón latir más deprisa. Hans no pudo evitarlo y la besó de nuevo; complaciéndose en el contacto de los labios femeninos, recordando todos sus sueños húmedos, en los que Elsa seguía apareciendo en posturas nada inocentes.

Las manos de la rubia estaban libres, pero sus brazos permanecieron laxos a sus costados, la muchacha perdida en el placer que le provocaba el beso, su segundo beso… Cuando tomó plena consciencia de que Hans volvía a besarla, contra su voluntad, Elsa trató de desasirse del agarre del pelirrojo. Eso sin embargo, era más fácil de decir que hacer, Hans parecía tener un agarre férreo sobre su rostro, sobre sus labios… Este beso era incluso mejor que el primero, devoraba todo a su paso, la hacía ser consciente de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, la hacía olvidar su propio nombre…

Hans terminó abruptamente el beso cuando todos sus sentidos clamaron por más. No podía, no podía rendirse al deseo que le exigía quitarle la ropa a Elsa (el vestido de novia sucio y húmedo de sudor por los días pasados en la cárcel) y consumar el placer que le encendía el cuerpo. Tenía planes, importantes planes que no podía llevar a cabo si… si se rendía a sus deseos.

Pero aún con esa decisión (que era más bien una resignación forzosa), a Hans se le hizo muy difícil alejarse de Elsa. La rubia tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los labios húmedos y magullados… ¡Era la viva imagen de la tentación! Hans se alejó unos pasos y miró por la ventana.

 _Tengo que calmarme. Tengo que recuperar el control_.

Elsa susurró desde su rincón:

—No vuelvas a besarme.

Hans dio media vuelta y la observó. Elsa se había erguido todo lo que había podido, su dignidad parecía llenar las paredes de la celda. Estaba preciosa, observó Hans. Deliciosamente magullada, sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes por la pasión… El pelirrojo ahogó un gemido.

¡Maldición! Él no era de piedra. ¿Cómo podía sobreponerse a la tentación? ¿Cómo? Era demasiado… Elsa era demasiado atractiva. ¡Y no se daba cuenta de ello! La rubia ignoraba que presentaba una fuerte distracción para Hans, un fuerte obstáculo para sus planes.

¡ _Era ella quien debía sucumbir a él, no al revés_!

¿No se había preparado a consciencia? ¿No se había informado de la vida y milagros de Arendelle, de los antiguos reyes, de la vida de Elsa desde su nacimiento hasta el presente, todo con el fin de saber qué hilos debía tocar para manipular la situación a su antojo?

¿Entonces por qué no salía nada como estaba planeado? ¿Por qué no era inmune a los inocentes encantos de Elsa? ¿Por qué esta obsesión con la rubia?

¡Era él quien debía seducirla! Era Hans, ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur, experto amante, playboy reconocido, quien debía seducir a la rubia. Elsa en ningún momento debía significar nada para Hans, absolutamente nada. Esto era un grave error.

Pero no se sentía como si lo fuera. Al contrario…

—Voy a besarte—declaró Hans. La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de la reina, que miró al pelirrojo desde su sitio con los ojos velados por el rencor —. Voy a besarte cuando quiera y como quiera, y no me lo podrás impedir, Elsa.

—Canalla—masculló ella.

En dos zancadas, Hans estaba en frente de la rubia. Tomó su barbilla con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, sin lastimarla, y la hizo mirarlo.

—Este canalla es el que te provoca todas esas sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían, su alteza — Elsa intentó soltarse, pero Hans se lo impidió y afianzó su agarre sobre el delicado mentón —. Este canalla es el que te ha besado y el que no has impedido que lo haga. Este bellaco va a seguir besándote, va a seguir escuchando tus gemidos de placer. Este pérfido…

¡ZAS!

Hans enmudeció cuando sintió el hielo recubriendo sus botas, el frío subiendo por sus piernas, una masa congelada que lo paralizaba en su sitio. Hans se vio a sí mismo y luego miró a Elsa, con una muda sorpresa en sus ojos verdes. Elsa le devolvía la mirada con ira, con fiereza.

—Cuidado, Hans. Sigo siendo la Reina de las Nieves. Y si yo quiero, puedo recudir al hielo todo el lugar en el que nos encontramos.

Hans tragó saliva. Se sentía apurado para ocultar su excitación. ¡Esto era masoquista! Primero, deseaba a una mujer que no debía desear, que era la pieza clave de sus planes. Y ahora esto… sentirse emocionado por las palabras de Elsa, excitado por su amenaza, por el hielo en sus piernas…

—¿Acaso no se cansó de congelar Arendelle, reina Elsa?

Por dentro, Hans era una tormenta de emociones contradictorias. Por fuera, sin embargo, estaba altivo y estoico, indiferente en apariencia al hielo que ahora subía por las perneras de su pantalón. Si no fuera por el "entrenamiento" al que le habían sometido sus hermanos, Hans no podría aguantar los temblores que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo. Miró la celda, las paredes recubriéndose rápidamente de escarcha, y recordó en qué estado había quedado el cuarto en el que había encerrado a Elsa muchos años atrás. ¿Su perfecta fortaleza tendría un destino similar?

Esperaba que no. Le había costado Odín y su ayuda para encontrarla, para acondicionarla para lo que quería, para ocultarla de los curiosos. Se había tomado muchas molestias para llevar a Elsa a ese lugar, para borrar las huellas de su majestad, para plantar falsos rumores en Arendelle, donde dos de sus hombres vigilaban con los ojos de un halcón.

Pero de repente, el hielo de sus piernas desapareció, se esfumó, y lo mismo sucedió con la celda. Todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Hans miró a Elsa con estupor. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Años atrás… Años atrás Elsa no hubiera sido capaz… El pelirrojo no pudo ocultar su asombro y estupefacción.

—Mis poderes han aumentado, Hans. Ahora puedo controlarlos. ¿No es por eso que mi Consejo está tan asustado de mi persona?

Ciertamente el Consejo Real le había estado informado de cómo los poderes de Elsa parecían haber crecido, pero nadie había mencionado a qué nivel habían llegado.

 _Esto me pasa por confiar en políticos idiotas_.

—Volveré mañana, su alteza. Hasta entonces…

Y Hans abandonó la celda, consciente de que Elsa de Arendelle nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** :

Un capítulo más largo para compensar lo corto del anterior. Otro enfrentamiento entre Hans y Elsa. ¡Y la rubia sacó sus poderes a relucir! Ya era, ¿no creen? El papel de damisela en peligro simplemente no se hizo para Elsa.

Espero que haya quedado todo lo intenso que quería.


	11. Deseos de huida y venganza

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** y a **Anónimo** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **11.**

Sólo cuando estuvo segura que Hans se había marchado, Elsa se relajó.

Hasta entonces su cuerpo estaba tenso, a la espera de las represalias por parte de Hans, ante su obvia rebeldía, pero el pelirrojo se había ido. ¿O huido? A Elsa realmente no le importaba.

El hielo palpitaba locamente en sus venas, reflejando su miedo y su profunda turbación. Elsa conjuró una bola de nieve y la hizo caer, fragmentándose en numerosos copos de nieve.

La rubia cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Al contrario de lo que Hans pensaba, ella no las tenía todas consigo cuando conjuró el hielo sobre sus botas.

¡ _Elsa no había querido hacerlo_!

Pero había perdido el control…

Ella sólo quería que se callara, que dejara de molestarla, que la soltara, y el hielo había actuado por su cuenta, revelándose con fuerza, rebelándose con toda la rebeldía de la que era capaz.

 _Pero no me siento culpable_ , pensó.

Y eso era lo peor. Ella no se sentía culpable por intentar congelar al pelirrojo. Antes bien, una parte de Elsa había acariciado la idea de congelarlo por completo.

 _Así tendría una oportunidad para escapar_ , pensó, dejando que una leve esperanza anidara en su corazón.

Por un segundo se lo imaginó. Hans congelado, paralizado, impelido para moverse. Ella huyendo de la celda, recorriendo los pasillos yendo a su libertad…

Era una buena fantasía.

Pero había un inconveniente: ¿ _a dónde rayos iría_?

No sabía en dónde se encontraba. Desde la ventana de su celda no podía enterarse de mucho, excepto que estaba lejos, muy lejos de Arendelle, y eso no era una pista suficiente.

 _Ahora se lamentaba por no viajar más seguido_.

Había dejado en manos de Anna la responsabilidad de desplazarse de Arendelle hacia los reinos vecinos, en representación suya, y se había centrado en dirigir a su pueblo desde casa. A Anna le pegaba eso de viajar siempre: era más aventurera y más simpática con las personas con las que se encontraba. A Elsa le gustaban sus pies en el suelo, muchas gracias.

 _Pero si hubiera viajado, pudiera tener una idea de dónde exactamente se encontraba_ , se dijo con molestia. Sus conocimientos de geografía se centraban únicamente en los mapas que había en el palacio.

 _Entonces sólo me queda esperar que Hans inicie sus planes_ , pensó con desgana.

* * *

Al otro lado de la fortaleza, Hans paseaba por la habitación como fiera enjaulada.

Los poderes de Elsa habían aumentado. Los controlaba mucho mejor. Estaba más segura del hielo en sus venas…

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado eso? ¿Por qué nadie había mencionado que Elsa era la maldita Reina de las Nieves? ¿Y por qué nadie le había explicado que él era tan masoquista que se sentía excitado porque una mujer usará sus poderes contra él?

 _Tengo mal la cabeza_ , pensó con enojo.

¿Qué tengo qué hacer para dejar de sentirme atraído por Elsa? ¿Dejar que me mate? ¿Qué me congele como hizo con Anna?

¡Maldición! Esto era ridículo.

 _Tienes que empezar los planes_ , le dijo una voz en su cabeza que le recordaba a su padre.

(Su padre que nunca se había amilanado ante nada. Cuando quería algo, lo tomaba y ya, y no le importaba matar para obtener su beneficio. No era extraño que sus hijos hubieran sido tan desalmados, uno peor que el otro. ¿Qué diría el viejo si pudiera verlo ahora?).

 _Sí, eso era_. Tenía que comenzar.

Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a escribir. En la habitación sólo se oía el rasgueo de la pluma contra el pergamino. La letra era estilizada y pulcra; de seguro sus profesores se sentirían satisfechos por ello, aunque seguramente no por el contenido de su carta.

Cuando terminó de escribir, llamó a uno de sus hombres.

—Lleva esta carta a nuestro contacto en Arendelle.

El hombre - poco más que un sirviente pero mucho menos que un socio - asintió, y dio media vuelta para irse.

Hans se quedó mirando al techo. Había movido otra ficha en el tablero de ajedrez. ¿Cuáles serían las reacciones ahora? Oh, pagaría por ver la cara de Anna cuando se entere de…

La hermana de Elsa seguía atravesada en algún punto de su organismo. El puñetazo que le había dado, sus palabras: aquí el único que tiene el corazón congelado eres tú… No había podido evitarlo: le dolía, le dolía el orgullo cuando pensaba en esa chiquilla insolente. Hacerla sufrir sería todo un placer.

Quizás hallaría más placer en ello, que en vengarse de Elsa.

 _Por otra parte_ , pensó Hans mientras se acercaba a la ventana; desde allí podía ver las paredes de la celda de la reina de Arendelle, _todo había comenzado gracias a Elsa_.

No por primera vez se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si hubiera logrado la atención de Elsa desde el principio. ¿La hubiera enamorado? ¿Seguirían casados? ¿Él se sentiría tan atraído por ella…?

 _Quizás no_.

* * *

Anna ahogó un grito al leer la carta. Su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos incontrolables. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Y Anna sólo podía pensar: ¡NO! ¡ELLA NO!

Kristtof entró en la habitación, asustado por los gritos de Anna. Inmediatamente abrazó a su esposa, pero esta se revolvía contra él, mientras no dejaba de llorar y gritar.

—¡Anna! ¡Anna, por favor! ¡Dime qué pasa! ¿Qué sucede, Anna?

Por toda respuesta, Anna le pasó la carta. Le era imposible calmarse, ya no digamos hablar. _¡Todo era tan injusto!_ El mundo era tan injusto. El destino era un maldito enfermo que jugaba a dejarla sola, una y otra vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había ella para merecer tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanta pérdida? ¿No había sido una buena hija, no había alborotado el palacio con sus risas y sus juegos? Y sus padres habían perecido en altamar.

¿No había sido una buena hermana, no había intentado que Elsa y ella volvieran a estar unidas, se contarán todo, estuvieran juntas? Y ahora su hermana estaba en un destino incierto, en compañía del hombre más desalmado que habían conocido jamás.

Kristtof terminó de leer la carta, y miró a su esposa con estupor.

—Anna, yo…

Pero la pelirroja no quería escucharlo. Posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su esposo. Luego, hundió la cara en el pecho del rubio, que aterrorizado la abrazó, queriendo resguardarla del dolor, de la angustia, y sabiendo que era completamente imposible.

—Despediremos a los del Consejo Real.

Anna asintió. Aquello era un tibio consuelo cuando no sabían en qué estado se encontraría Elsa, cuáles penurias pasaría, si estaría encerrada y sola en una oscura celda de Hans. Pero la pelirroja entendía que el Consejo Real debía ser castigado con todo el peso de la ley, por conspirar contra la soberana.

Un odio sin precedentes nació en su corazón, y quiso tener a esos hombres frente a frente para enviarlos al cadalso. Sus temblores cesaron y ella pudo recuperar parte del dominio de sí misma.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de un detalle que la carta no mostraba, pero que se podía leer entre líneas:

—Aunque sospecho que Hans planeó todo.

Y al decirlo, Anna sentía que eran verdad sus palabras. No podía ser de otra forma. ¿No había planeado Hans apropiarse de la corona de Arendelle por la fuerza? ¿No había planeado asesinarla a ella y a Elsa? Pero como sus planes habían fracasado, Hans había vuelto, dispuesto a vengarse.

¿ _Y por qué no se venga de las dos_?, pensó Anna. ¿ _Por qué no se venga de mí_?, se preguntó con enojo. _Que lo intentara_ , se dijo, con más valor del que sentía, _que intentara llegar hasta ella_. La paliza que le daría sería cruenta. Anna se vengaría por lo que había hecho; por arrancarle a Elsa de su lado.

—Cuenta conmigo, Kriss.

El rubio se asustó por el tono que su esposa había utilizado, un tono que prometía sangre y lágrimas a quien estuvieran dirigidas. Pero también en el fondo sintió admiración por la pelirroja, porque se sobreponía a su pena, aunque no de la forma correcta… _No importaba_ , se dijo, _poco a poco… seguro que poco a poco encontrarían la manera de salir adelante_.

* * *

Hans esbozó una sonrisa torcida cuando se enteró que la carta ya había llegado. Ahora había que esperar el curso de los acontecimientos. ¿Qué haría Anna? Probablemente vengarse del Consejo Real, y luego buscarle la pista.

 _Que venga_ , pensó Hans con más arrogancia de la que pretendía. Que venga para vengarse por el estado de Elsa. _Haré que lamente haberme dado ese puñetazo_.

Llamó a otro de sus hombres y le dio una orden.

¿ _Por qué no_?, se dijo al quedarse solo, su tablero de ajedrez era particular, no pasaba nada por mover otra ficha, incluso antes que su contrario hubiera hecho algún movimiento.

* * *

Elsa sintió pasos acercándose a su celda. Con un ademán hizo que los copos de nieve desaparecieran. Después se volteó hacia la puerta de su cárcel, a la espera.

No era Hans, _sus pasos siempre sonaban más seguros y fuertes_. Como si se creyera el rey del mundo, o casi.

Pero antes de que pudiera analizar cómo es que sabía cuál era el paso del pelirrojo; la puerta se abrió con estrépito y dos hombres, uno jugando con un manojo de llaves y el otro iluminando todo con un candelabro, entraron en la celda.

—Levántese, su alteza. Tenemos órdenes de llevarla arriba.

El corazón de Elsa empezó a latir rápidamente.

¿Sería su oportunidad?

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** :

¡Tachán!

Ya Hans movió ficha. Anna tiene deseos de sangre. Y Elsa va a salir de la celda.

¿Sugerencias, comentarios, predicciones sobre lo que va a pasar? Todo, allí en ese recuadro de abajo.

* * *

 **Reviews** :

Anónimo: Hola. Me encanta que te encante este tipo de historias. Y sí eso es un cliché, pero creo que te puedes llevar una sorpresa en este fic, no es la resolución clásica de ese conflicto (o al menos intento que no lo sea). A mí también me gusta el romance y adoro la pareja Elsa y Hans. ¡Muchas gracias, tanto por decirme que te gusta como narro, como por comentar!


	12. Obsesionado y Escapada

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** y **NochedeInviernoFriki-13** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **12.**

—Vaya, vaya… Vean esto, muchachos, nuestro copito de nieve tiene garras.

A Elsa le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo. O mejor aún, de convertirlo en una estatua de hielo. Estaba tan furiosa que sentía que podía congelar todo el pasillo en el que estaban, y más allá. Contrólalo, Elsa… No dejes que lo vean… Contrólalo…

 _Oh, pero era tan difícil_.

Mientras su corazón llamaba a la calma, su mente estaba enfocada en un par de astutos y burlones ojos verdes. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan bonitos? ¿Por qué debían perturbarla tanto? ¡Por Odín, sólo quería olvidarse de esos ojos para siempre!

—No soy el copito de nieve de nadie—masculló la rubia, con los dientes apretados por la ira. El hielo resonaba furioso contra sus oídos, queriendo salir por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y al mismo tiempo, el agarre de los hombres que la tenían sujeta por los brazos, se afianzó.

Hans le tomó la barbilla.

—Pero si eres un copito de nieve, ¿no? Eso no lo niegas, ¿eh? Mi copo de nieve...

Elsa reunió las fuerzas suficientes, y le escupió en la cara.

* * *

 _Qué hermosa era Elsa cuando se enojaba_.

Su fachada de hielo se caía como un castillo de naipes, y mostraba un interior fogoso y apasionado. Su verdadero yo, oculto bajo capas de miedo y desconfianza. _Y oh, Hans quería tirar esas barreras de una buena vez_. Quería ver a Elsa completamente desnuda, débil, indefensa a su merced.

 _Suya_. Porque la había visto antes que nadie. Había visto tras la fachada de la reina de Arendelle, y le había gustado lo que veía. Había sido Hans el primero en no tenerle miedo, el primero en intentar hacer algo por ella, el que la había rescatado de ese obligado matrimonio. Tal vez Elsa se había convencido que el príncipe Gerard de las Islas del Norte sería un buen compañero, que podría aprender a tolerarlo, y quizás en un futuro lejano terminar enamorada de él. _Pero Elsa se equivocaba_. Porque ella no era libre. La rubia era de él, de Hans, y eso era algo indiscutible.

Se limpió la saliva de la mejilla con un ademán impaciente.

—Oh, Elsa eres tan infantil… — Miró sus hombres, que estupefactos (probablemente por el desplante de la rubia) aún aguardaban instrucciones. Les hizo un gesto, y los dos gorilas soltaron a la reina.

* * *

Elsa se tambaleó. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo débil que estaba. La adrenalina que le había recorrido cuando habían abierto la celda (la misma que la había impulsado a intentar escapar), la había abandonado. Ahora se reprochaba por haberle hecho caso a sus impulsos, ¡ella nunca había sido una atleta! A lo más que llegaba era a patinar sobre el hielo, y eso no era en absoluto una hazaña cuando tenía poderes de hielo. _Jamás podría haber escapado de Hans, no en esas circunstancias_.

Elsa sintió que el suelo estaba muy cerca, y cerró los ojos, resignada al impacto contra el piso de baldosas; pero alguien frenó su caída. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro satisfecho de Hans, demasiado satisfecho a decir verdad.

—Si querías que fuera un caballero… no había necesidad de fingir un desmayo, Elsa.

—Tú no eres ningún caballero. ¡Y puedes soltarme de una buena vez!

Hans esbozó una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa que Elsa empezaba a temer.

—Si eso quieres—murmuró el pelirrojo. Y la soltó.

Elsa gritó al sentir el impacto del golpe en su trasero.

* * *

 _Allí debía estar su alteza_. En el piso. A sus pies. Él arriba y ella abajo. Como era desde el principio de los tiempos. Elsa debía entender que aquí no mandaba ella, lo hacía él. Él era el titiritero, el domador de fieras, el guerrero invencible. Y ella sólo era su mujercita: débil, indefensa, cuyo único objetivo en la vida era adorarlo. Elsa debía entender eso, y si no lo hacía… bueno, él ya se encargaría.

—Te ves bien en el piso, Elsa.

Ella lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Hans sabía que si no fuera por el gran corazón de Elsa, hace rato que él no existiría en este mundo. _Aunque morir por causa de una Reina de las Nieves no parecía ser tan malo_.

—¡Eres un canalla! ¡Un rufián de la peor especie!

Hans se cruzó de brazos.

—Qué hermosas palabras. ¿Sabe su madre que dices esas cosas? Ay, lo olvidaba—susurró con fingido pesar —, su madre ya no puede saber nada.

—Eres un…

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Elsa. Hans sonrió al ver esa humedad, e ignoró el peso en su corazón que decía que algo estaba mal en esa escena.

(La última vez que le habían importado las lágrimas de una mujer, había sido la noche en que su madre se despedía de este mundo).

Él se inclinó, y de un solo movimiento, levantó a Elsa. La rubia protestó, pero su boca se vio invadida por una lengua invasora. Hans no había podido aguantar mucho más. Desde que la había visto intentando escapar de sus hombres: el cabello sucio, el vestido hecho jirones y los ojos brillantes; Hans había querido besarla.

Elsa gimió dentro del beso al que era sometida. Qué placidez. Qué delicioso era abandonarse, dejarle el control a alguien más, desinhibirse, corresponder de vuelta esos besos devoradores que Hans le daba. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no podía besarla alguien más? _Hans era el villano de la historia_. ¡Se suponía que las reinas besaban a los reyes, no a los villanos, no a los dragones que custodiaban la torre más alta del castillo!

Elsa intentó soltarse, pero era difícil. Hans la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y era casi imposible no corresponder sus besos. ¡Debía recordar que este atractivo pelirrojo había intentado matarla! ¡Había empuñado su arma contra ella! ¿Y ahora la besaba? ¡ _Por Odín, no_!

De repente sintió que la boca de Hans la abandonaba. Abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo tirado en el piso. ¿Qué había pasado? No quería, realmente Elsa no quería, pero tenía que saber. Tenía que ver lo que le sucedía a Hans, así que se acercó a él, a Hans.

 _No estaba muerto, ¿verdad?_ Ella no quería más muertes, no más por favor…

Tuvo suerte, Hans no estaba muerto, sólo desvanecido. ¿Pero por qué? Hans gozaba de perfecta salud. Era fuerte, arrogante, egocéntrico… No pudo simplemente desmayarse así como así. Tenía… Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica.

No tuvo que buscar mucho en su cabeza. Elsa sabía lo que había sucedido al pelirrojo antes de acercarse a él. _Yo hice esto_. _Yo estuve a punto de matarlo, por besarme_. La consciencia de lo que había hecho, la asaltó como un relámpago. Se levantó de inmediato, y corrió como alma llevada por Loki.

Ni siquiera le importaba hacia dónde se dirigía. _Elsa sólo quería escapar_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¿Qué les parece? ¿Le recomendamos terapia a nuestro Hans? ¿Y defensa personal para Elsa? Aunque tal vez sea mejor darle una brújula a la rubia, por si a las moscas. Muajajaja!

Déjenme saber lo que piensan sobre este nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?


	13. Duele tu ausencia

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** y **NochedeInviernoFriki-13** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **13.**

Hans se echó agua en la cara.

Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Maldita Elsa. Malditos poderes de hielo.

¡ _Y maldito sea él por besarla_!

Por dejarse llevar por la tentación de unos labios delgados e inocentes. Por olvidarse que ella era su enemiga. Por ser un hombre de sangre caliente…

¿ _Cuándo aprendería a no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos_? Había perdido el trono de Arendelle en el momento en que no previó el gran amor que se tenían ambas hermanas.

(Aún después de estar separadas. Aún después de que Elsa hubiera alejado a Anna. Aún después de que Anna resultara congelada. Ellas se amaban, y lo habían demostrando, echando sus planes por la borda).

Y ahora había perdido a Elsa por dejarse llevar por la lujuria.

 _Por Odín, ¿es que se podía ser más idiota?_

Le dolía el orgullo. Le pesaba la impotencia.

(Tenía ganas de destrozar algo. Preferente algo frágil. Algo que se rompiera con facilidad. Como la Reina de las Nieves).

Había que encontrar a Elsa, ¡maldita sea!

Todos sus hombres estaban buscándola. Sabían las consecuencias de fallarle. La encontrarían. Hans estaba seguro de ello. Elsa no podía ir muy lejos. No sabía dónde estaba. No conocía el camino a su casa. La atraparían.

¿ _Y luego qué_?, le preguntó la maldita consciencia.

Luego ya vería.

Primero había que encontrar a Elsa. Luego… luego la encerraría para que nunca más viera la luz del sol. Para que aprendiera que con él no se jugaba. Para que entendiera que Hans era el puto amo y que ella sólo era una cucaracha insignificante.

(Una cucaracha que dejaste escapar. Que cada vez que la miras, sientes ganas de besarla, de robarle la inocencia)

 _Su conciencia era una perra_.

Cinco minutos después, Hans salía de la fortaleza.

* * *

Elsa apretaba los labios para no gritar de dolor. ¡Por Loki, cómo le dolía el tobillo! Su mano actuaba como un buen inflamatorio, pero no era suficiente. ¿Por qué no había visto el canto rodado del camino? Había tropezado y se había caído, magullándose el tobillo en el proceso.

 _No podré volver a Arendelle. No podré ver a Anna, a Kristtof, a mi futuro sobrino, a Olaf…_

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que iba a perderse, en todas aquellas personas que la iban a echar de menos, escuchó pasos. ¡Los hombres de Hans!

No. No podían encontrarla. ¡No!

Se la llevarían. La encerrarían de nuevo. No podía permitirlo.

Se quedó muy quieta. Casi no respiraba.

Oh, como lamentaba no poder hacer uso de sus poderes de hielo. Pero no sabía a qué distancia estaban esos hombres. Si intentaba hacer un refugio con hielo, podrían notarlo y delataría su posición.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Elsa empezó a temblar. _Que no me vean. Por favor que no me vean. Por favor, Odín, no quiero volver a ser presa. Quiero mi libertad. Quiero volver a Arendelle. Tengo que ver a Anna, ella debe estar preocupada por mí. Por favor, no permitas que me encuentren_.

Dejó de escuchar pasos. ¿Se habían detenido? ¿Estaban mirando entre los arbustos? Los oyó hablar. La voz tosca de aquellos individuos pareció resonar en sus oídos. El hielo quería salir de sus manos. Lo sentía en la punta de los dedos… No, no podía delatarse de esa forma.

Entonces esos hombres volvieron a caminar. Elsa oyó sus pasos alejándose, yéndose a otra parte. Y respiró de alivio. Había pasado desapercibida.

(Sólo esperaba que la suerte siguiera sonriéndole).

* * *

Hans echó a sus hombres. ¡Eran unos incompetentes! ¡Inútiles que no servían para nada! ¿Y por esto les pagaba? ¿Para que dejaran escapar a Elsa? De una patada envió al escritorio a la otra punta de la habitación.

 _Tú la dejaste escapar_ , le dijo la conciencia. Pero Hans la acalló, como silenciaba todo lo demás.

Elsa no podía estar muy lejos. Tenía que encontrarla. Debía hacerlo. Esa chiquilla no destrozaría sus planes. ¡Él no lo permitiría! Elsa era suya. Suya y de nadie más. Ella debía comprender eso. Tenía que encontrarla y demostrarle cuál era su lugar.

Peinó su cabello de cualquier forma y miró por la ventana. El rastro de hielo era inconfundible.

Llamó otra vez a sus hombres.

—Nos vamos al pueblo.

Elsa era de él. Y Hans cuidaba sus pertenencias.

* * *

 _Esta aldea es demasiado pequeña_.

Ese había sido el primer pensamiento de Elsa. Debía resguardarse. Debía buscar un puerto para llegar a Arendelle en seguida. Pero no podía confiar en nadie.

Esbozó una mueca de dolor. Había hecho un precario vendaje con los despojos de lo que una vez fue el hermoso vestido de boda de su madre. Pero no era suficiente. Ella no sabía nada de medicina. Y después de todo, siempre había tenido una salud de hierro. Nunca había tenido fractura, esguince, torcedura… Era Anna la que sufría accidentes todo el tiempo por sus torpezas. A Elsa le había educado desde siempre para que caminara como una reina.

Una reina que viera por su pueblo. Que confiara en los que podían ayudarla a gobernar Arendelle.

Había fallado en ambas cosas. Casi destruía Arendelle. Y su Consejo Real, al que había legado tareas de importancia, le había apuñalado por la espalda.

Si algo debía Elsa agradecerle a Hans era que le enseñaba cómo realmente eran las cosas. Su Consejo Real era un corrupto y ella se había convertido en cómplice de sus atropellos. _Qué mal debía sentirse Arendelle al pensar que su reina no velaba por sus derechos_. Había fallado a su nación y al legado de su padre. Pero ya no lo haría más.

Lo primero era buscar transporte para irse. Lo segundo era ocuparse de Arendelle como se debía. Y lo tercero… vengarse de Hans.

* * *

El mensajero real le entregó una carta. Anna lo agradeció con una sonrisa triste y tomó el pergamino que le ofrecían. Se lo quedó mirando, como si fuera irreal.

No había recibido correspondencia. Kristtof se encargaba de ello. Había dicho que Anna estaba sometida a mucho estrés y que eso no era bueno con su embarazo. Pero el rubio había salido con Sven (nuevamente a buscar a Elsa), y ella se había quedado en el palacio.

—Ábrela — dijo Olaf. Anna volteó a ver al muñeco de nieve. El simpático de Olaf acusaba la partida de Elsa como todos, pero seguía intentándola animar, algo que la princesa agradecía de corazón —. ¿No sabes abrir una carta?

Anna amplió su sonrisa, pero el gesto se desvaneció mientras quitaba el sello.

Empezó a leer y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Su visión se visión se hizo borrosa. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar a Olaf pidiendo ayuda antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Uy! Ni se imaginan lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo. Y todavía sigue sin convencerme…

¿Qué les parece? Hans jura encontrar a nuestra Reina de las Nieves, Elsa ha logrado burlar a nuestro pelirrojo favorito, y Anna… bueno, está bajo mucho estrés. ¡Muajajaja!

¡ **Les deseo a todos Feliz Navidad**! Que Jesucristo entre en sus casas y los llene de bendiciones y alegrías. Que Santa, Papa Noel les traiga regalos de amor y prosperidad. Y que pasen unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos.

.

Aviso importante: Quizás este sea el último capítulo del año. No creo poder publicar el lunes veintiocho… Así que ¡ **Feliz año Nuevo**! Que el 2016 traiga sólo lo mejor para todos, en salud, dicha, amor y prosperidad. ¡Felices fiestas!


	14. ¿Atrapada?

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **UlvidaKiyama666** (es un placer tener nuevos lectores. Gracias!) , **Frozen Fan** (eres la mejor, te mereces todo lo bueno de este mundo, muchas gracias por apoyarme con esta historia) y **Jane** (bienvenida nueva lectora) por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **14.**

Elsa sabía que su aspecto no era el mejor. Su vestido estaba hecho jirones, su cabello había perdido su acostumbrado brillo platino, y su cara estaba realmente sucia.

(No parecía una reina en absoluto. Y aún así, mantenía su porte real).

Además presentaba signos de cansancio y hambre. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había comido lo suficiente. La asquerosa _sopa_ que le daban en la prisión no podía considerarse comida.

(Se había obligado a comer esa _cosa_ porque era lo único que había, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo más).

Quería llegar a Arendelle y descansar, volver a ver a su hermana, ver con sus propios ojos que estuviera bien, conversar con Kristtof y reírse con las ocurrencias de Olaf y Sven.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que haría cuando llegara a Arendelle, y esos deseos le dieron la fuerza necesaria para adentrarse en el pueblo.

* * *

—Es una aldea de miles de personas. ¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo encontraremos a esa muchacha?—dijo uno de los hombres.

Hans fingió que no los escuchaba. No había nada como oír conversaciones ajenas, y él era experto en ello (no por nada había tenido que aprender a escuchar para que sus hermanos no pudieran ganarle).

—No tengo la más mínima idea—dijo el otro.

—Tenemos que encontrarla. Esa muchacha es importante para el jefe, y si es importante para él…—el tercero dejó la frase en el aire, y todos los demás asintieron, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Curiosamente fue ese gesto, que molestó a Hans.

 _Elsa no es importante para mí_ , se dijo así mismo.

¿ _Y cómo explicas que mandes a todos tus hombres en su busca? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que se vaya a su país?_ , le preguntó la consciencia.

Hans sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no iba abandonar a Elsa. Ella era suya.

* * *

Anna despertó en su cama, en su cuarto, y al lado de Olaf. El muñeco de nieve la miraba con sus ojos saltones, reflejando preocupación.

—¿Olaf? ¿Qué…?

—¿Anna? Oh, Anna…

La pelirroja se vio asaltada por un abrazo de su esposo. Por unos segundos no hizo nada, demasiado confundida para hacer nada. Pero pasado ese momento, Anna correspondió el abrazo con toda la fuerza que le permitía su abultado vientre.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, cariño.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿No recuerdas nada?—preguntó Kristtof, limpiándose una traicionera lágrima. Su corazón se había detenido cuando oyó los gritos de ayuda de Olaf. Olaf no pedía auxilio, nunca. Ni cuando Sven le quitaba la nariz. Algo muy grave o muy serio había pasado, y Kristtof había pegado la carrera para descubrir el motivo de los gritos de Olaf. Mirando a Anna, confundida pero indemne, gracias a los prontos cuidados de los médicos del palacio, Kristtof no podía sino agradecer a su instinto.

(No quería ni imaginar si hubiera llegado unos minutos tarde. Si Anna o el bebé… No, no quería pensar en un mundo en que Anna no estuviera).

—Nada. ¿Qué tengo que recordar?

—No es nada, cielo. Tranquila.

Pero el rubio no sabía mentir. Anna insistió e insistió hasta que el rubio, resignado a su suerte, le explicó el contenido de la carta que había recibido.

—Pero Hans es un mentiroso. ¿No lo ha demostrado ya? Con esto viene siendo lo mismo. No creo que Elsa… —Kristtof dejó la frase en el aire porque no se atrevía a completar un destino que ninguno quería. Además, Anna había empezado a alterarse de nuevo. Él la abrazó, susurrándole que la quería y que ella tenía que pensar en el bebé. La pelirroja sollozó contra su pecho.

—Si Elsa me deja… Si Elsa se va… me quedaré sola en el mundo, Kristtof.

—No te quedaras sola —replicó él—. Yo estaré contigo. Y Olaf, Y Sven. Y mis amigos, los expertos en el amor… Todos estaremos para ti, Anna.

Anna cerró los ojos y se quedó en el pecho de Kristtof, creyendo la fantasía de que él pudiera protegerla de todo.

* * *

La atraparon antes de que diera dos pasos. Unos hombres corpulentos, sucios, y tan pelirrojos como el mismo Hans. Elsa hubiera creído que fueran sus hermanos, sino fuera porque ninguno de los dos tenía el porte de un príncipe _. No, estos hombres tenían que estar al servicio de Hans_.

(Aunque algo le decía que estos pelirrojos sólo tenían un amo: ellos mismos).

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¿No saben ustedes quién soy?

Trató de zafarte del férreo agarre de ambos hombres, pero ellos sólo rieron y afianzaron sus manazas sobre su piel de porcelana.

—Sabemos quién eres—dijo uno de ellos.

—Justamente por eso hacemos esto.

—El príncipe nos pagará bastante por llevarte ante él.

Oír que volvería a estar encerrada fue demasiado para Elsa. Sus sentimientos se desbordaron, junto con sus poderes.

Los dos pelirrojos la soltaron de inmediato, y ella salió corriendo. Sólo quería escapar, Sólo eso… Pero chocó con un caballo. Un cabalo con un jinete muy conocido.

—Hans…

—Hola, copito de nieve. ¿Me extrañaste?

El pelirrojo bajó de su montura y se acercó a Elsa. Movimientos felinos, como si estuviera preparándose para atacar a su presa, sonrisa sardónica, y sus manos estirándose para alcanzarla.

Elsa también levantó sus manos.

—Déjame ir… ¡Quiero mi libertad! ¡Me la merezco!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Elsa vio a los habitantes de la aldea, demasiado ocupados mirando el espectáculo como para ayudar.

Elsa sintió una especie de dejavú: volvía a tener veintiún años y acababa de delatarse solita en el salón de baile, estaba asustada y había salido corriendo.

 _Excepto que no tienes veintiuno, sino veintiséis. No eres esa muchacha asustada de hace cinco años, y sabes que puedes reducir a Hans_.

El pelirrojo sacó a relucir su sonrisa burlona, como si se estuviera riendo de lo que se decía así misma.

Elsa lo odió en ese momento. Lo odió por hacerla odiarlo, lo odió porque rompía sus esquemas, porque transgredía sus principios por él, porque la hacía querer asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente…

Elsa levantó su mano derecha y conjuró un copo de nieve.

—Lo lamentarás si no me llevas a Arendelle.

El caballo de Hans mostró su nerviosismo. Los espectadores retrocedieron un paso. Pero Hans se quedó donde estaba, y su sonrisa satisfecha molestó a Elsa por alguna razón.

—Correré el riesgo—dijo el pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tachán! Nuevo encuentro Helsa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien, mal, era lo que esperaban?

.

Al final pude publicar hoy. No me resistí a escribir sobre estos dos. ¡Es que son tan adictivos! Y son… relativamente fáciles de escribir.

.

Reviews anónimos:

 **Jane** : Muchas gracias por tus deseos. Sí, pasé una feliz navidad y Santa gracias al cielo no me trajo carbón. Oh sí, las cosas están feas para ambos protagonistas, pero bueno esa es la idea, ¿no? Lo que ellos tienen no puede surgir de la nada. Al final no tienes que esperar tanto, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

.

Feliz y próspero año nuevo 2016! Que el nuevo año los colme de dicha, prosperidad y felicidad. Mis mejores deseos para todos!


	15. Mordido

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **15.**

 _Siempre vas a quererme. Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que no tienes el coraje de cometer_. Oscar Wilde.

.

A pesar de toda su arrogancia, Hans estaba asustado. Emocionado. Excitado. Y este último sentir le avergonzaba profundamente. ¡Por Loki!, ¿cómo podía estar tan loco como para excitarse porque Elsa lo estuviera amenazando con dejarlo sin descendencia? ¡Debería dar media vuelta y poner tierra de por medio entre la rubia y él, como el resto de los pusilánimes campesinos estaba haciendo! ¡Debería encabritarse como Incitatus ( _1_ )¡ ¡Definitivamente no debería provocar a Elsa!

 _Pero eso es justamente lo que estás haciendo_.

(¿Es que no iba a aprender nunca? La primera lección que le habían dado sus hermanos era elegir bien sus peleas. O lo que es lo mismo, salir corriendo cuando el enemigo es más grande que tú).

Sin embargo, Hans nunca corría si podía evitarlo. Siempre se enfrentaba a los desafíos que se le presentaban, con su característica sonrisa torcida y una alta dosis de confianza. A veces le daba resultado, a veces no… Sólo podía esperar porque esta fuera una de esas veces en que salía airoso.

Sabía de forma instintiva que perder contra Elsa, sólo atentaría contra su orgullo. _Y él no iba a permitirlo_.

* * *

¿Por qué no salía huyendo como todos? ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí, enfrentándose a ella?

¿Por qué Hans no la dejaba sola?

(Nunca lo hace, ¿lo recuerdas? Hans siempre sabe dónde encontrarte. Anna necesitó a Kristtof para llegar a tu castillo de hielo, pero Hans era el que dirigía a sus hombres hacia donde tú estabas. Y todos estos años, no ha salido de tu cabeza. Todas esas veces que te ha visitado en tus sueños…)

¿No se daba cuenta del peligro? No, eso no podía ser. Hans podía ser muchas cosas: un sucio canalla, un traidor rastrero, pero también era brillante. ¡Por fuerza debía saber que ella era peligrosa!

 _No eres tan peligrosa como crees. Hans siempre te ha manipulado a tu antojo_.

¿Hans era tan inconsciente que no le importaba coquetear con el peligro? No, eso tampoco podía ser.

El pelirrojo la había secuestrado sabiendo el terreno que estaba pisando. Esta vez no se trataba de conseguir el trono de Arendelle. Era venganza, tan simple como eso. Hans quería vengarse de lo que Anna y ella le había hecho.

(Hans era un rencoroso. ¿Pero por qué eres tú la única que está a punto de ser secuestrada, de nuevo? ¿Por qué Anna no te acompaña en tu destino?)

—Debió ser difícil para ti, ¿no Hans?

—¿De qué hablas, Elsa?

 _Es un gran jinete_ , pensó la rubia, mientras lo veía tomar las riendas de su caballo. Con seguridad, como si el corcel no quisiera salir despavorido.

—Que dos doncellas te hicieran quedar en ridículo—se lamentó Elsa con fingido placer, mientras creaba miles de copos de nieve a su alrededor —. ¿Alguien ha permitido que lo olvides? Creo que en Arendelle siguen burlándose de ti… Deberías saberlo, ¿no? Has estado tan pendiente de mi país, ¡que hasta parece que tú eres su gobernante!

* * *

 _Se está burlando de mí_.

 _La muy chiquilla, hija de Thor, se está burlando de mí_ , pensó Hans con rabia. Tenía que ocuparse de que Incitatus no saliera corriendo, como era su deseo. Debía dar una impresión de suprema seguridad, nada de dejar salir el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

¡No tenía tiempo de ocuparse de las burlas de una chiquilla malcriada!

—Te puedo asegurar que sería mejor rey de Arendelle que tú.

—Eso me gustaría verlo—replicó Elsa, alzando el mentón en actitud desafiante.

 _Quiero morder ese labio_.

El pensamiento sorprendió y aterrorizó a Hans a partes iguales. Él no quería morder el labio de Elsa. Él no era uno de esos hombres tan obsesionados con las mujeres que no prestaban atención a nada más. Hans sólo quería vengarse de Elsa, y eso era todo.

* * *

Elsa se sintió acorralada cuando Hans empezó a pasearse en círculos. Cuando obligó al caballo a rondarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles eran los planes del pelirrojo? En vez de quedarse quieta, Elsa se movió sobre sí misma para encarar a Hans.

 _No le des la espalda, Elsa_.

 _No permitas que se dé cuenta de tu miedo_.

(El miedo siempre ha sido tu gran enemigo. ¿Estás segura que lo estás controlando bien?)

Elsa bajó la cabeza. El suelo que estaba pisando, y que hasta hace unos momentos era de piedra, se había transformado en hielo.

 _¡No! ¡Debía controlarlo! ¡Debía…!_

De repente, Elsa se sintió alzada en el aire. Abrió la boca para gritar pero no le salió ningún sondo. Y un segundo después estaba sobre la montura de un caballo. Sobre el corcel de Hans. Y Hans estaba detrás de ella, inclinándose hacia su boca para tomarla en un beso demandante.

Elsa gimió e intentó zafarse del agarre de hierro del pelirrojo, pero sólo consiguió que él la apretara contra su pecho.

(Él olía a sudor, y algo picante y salvaje, que encendía desvergonzadamente los sentidos de la rubia, aunque ella se esforzara por mantener indiferente).

El beso estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, obligándole a responder, a rendirse a la deliciosa languidez que provocaban los besos de Hans. _¡No! ¡No puedo!_ Desesperada, Elsa cerró los ojos.

* * *

Hans gimió cuando sintió el tirón en sus labios. Lamió la parte afectada y probó su propia sangre.

¡Elsa lo había mordido!

Miró a la rubia, casi sin poder creerse su ataque. Elsa tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes, y se veía preciosa y sexy a pesar de su aspecto deplorable.

(No olvides que este es sólo el exterior. La verdadera Reina de las Nieves tiene un interior apasionado y vehemente. No olvides, Hans que Elsa sigue siendo la tímida jovencita a la que intentaste quitarle la corona de Arendelle).

—Bájame—gruñó ella.

—No—replicó Hans. Y volvió a besarla, sintiendo cómo se derretían las frágiles barreras de hielo que Elsa había puesto a su alrededor.

Luego, tiró de las riendas de Incitatus para que enfilara hacia la fortaleza.

Volvía a tener a la rubia, exactamente donde la quería. _En sus dominios_.

* * *

(1) El Imperio Romano importaba de Hispania diez mil monturas anuales. Incitatus ("impetuoso") fue un regalo hecho al emperador Calígula. Era un caballo nacido para correr, y sus triunfos en el circo hicieron que su amo sintiera veneración por él. Incitatus ha sido el único caballo ascendido a senador.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡FELIZ COMIENZO DEL AÑO 2016!

Año bisiesto. Año de cambios. Año de más Helsa para gustos y colores. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Lamentablemente nuestro copito de nieve volvió a ser atrapada, Hans logró lo que quería y hubo otro beso, además Elsa sacó las garras… Hans sabe que no es ninguna chiquilla indefensa.

¿Comentarios? ¿Impresiones? ¿Hipótesis sobre lo qué va a ocurrir ahora?

.

Me disculpo de antemano si en los agradecimientos me olvido de alguien. Me parece que a fanfiction le ha dado por esconder los reviews de los cuatro primeros días del año.

.

¡Hasta el próximo lunes!


	16. En mis dominios me tientas

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan** y a **Jane** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **16.**

Hans se paseaba por su habitación. Como un león enjaulado.

No estaba ni por asomo tan tranquilo como quería dar a entender. Su serenidad y calma eran sólo eso, una fachada que mantenía con el único fin de mantener la confianza que sus hombres le habían demostrado cuando invadieron Arendelle, cuando raptaron a la reina y la trajeron a la fortaleza.

Debía evitar que se le amotinaran.

Lo reconocía. El asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Su credibilidad se desmoronaba con cada una de las sonrisas de Elsa.

Su voluntad se derribaba con cada uno de sus besos.

Sus ansias de venganza se destruían tan sólo con mirarla; desde su cabello rubio platino que había recuperado su brillo hasta la punta de sus pequeños pies, pasando por sus hermosas curvas y sus senos pequeños.

En ese estado de ansiedad, se reconocía perdido. Derrotado por una chiquilla que aún era virgen, y cuyo único logro hasta la fecha era llevar el invierno eterno a Arendelle. Obsesionado con una rubia que con su boca le decía que no, pero con su cuerpo le daba entender que él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

¿ _Entonces por qué lo has hecho_? La voz de su hermano mayor - se negaba a llamarla consciencia - sonaba alta y nítida en sus oídos. ¿ _Por qué no te libras de la tentación_? _Tienes a Elsa dónde la querías. Nadie protestará. Nadie podrá reclamarte nada_. ¿ _Por qué no la tomas y ya está_?

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no tomar a Elsa? ¿Por qué no ceder a los más bajos instintos y gozar de las curvas de la soberana? ¿Por qué no caer en la tentación?

Hans no era ningún santo. Iba por el mundo tomando los placeres que le ofrecían, y aún los que le eran ajenos caían en sus viles manos. Era un canalla, que se aprovechaba de su aspecto, de su carisma y de su astucia para conseguir lo que quería. Así pues, ¿por qué con Elsa era diferente?

Hans estaba obsesionado con ella. Su obsesión había alcanzado tales cotas, que sin proponérselo, había encerrado a Elsa en sus propias habitaciones privadas. Se decía que quería evitar que la rubia escapara. Pero la verdad es que quería vigilarla en todo momento, conocerla, saber cuándo y por qué fruncía el ceño, cuándo y por qué rodaba los ojos y los ponía en blanco, cuándo y por qué bufaba, cuándo y por qué ladeaba la cabeza y lo castigaba con su indiferencia.

Por ahora todos esos porqués se contestaban fácilmente. Todo era culpa de él. Hans la perturbaba, la torturaba, atentaba con su tranquilidad, arrastrándola a un lugar que sabrá Odín dónde se encontraba sólo porque él, Hans Westeguard, no podía soportar que se casara con otro (sus palabras, no las del pelirrojo).

Hans sólo sonreía cuando Elsa le hacía objeto de todos sus reproches. La actitud de la reina de Arendelle era divertida, su enfado era divertido; ella parecía un tierno gatito jugando a destruir al león. Y a Hans eso le encantaba, le llenaba de satisfacción, lo excitaba. No había podido dejar sus manos quietas. Por más que lo intentara evitar, siempre, de forma irremediable Hans caía en la tentación de los labios femeninos. Los de Elsa eran cálidos, y se abrían como una flor de primavera al asalto de un tripulante masculino muy voluntarioso. Las manos de Hans recorrían el torso, rozaban los senos y se posaban en sus piernas. Elsa se retorcía debajo de él, se defendía a uñas y mordiscos hasta sacarle sangre.

—Este copito de nieve vino salvaje, ¿no?—murmuraba Hans pasando una mano por su mejilla herida. Una gota de sangre, roja y brillante titilaba en la yema del dedo —. Pero tranquila, cariño, me encargaré de demostrarte cuál es tu lugar. Ahora chupa.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza, pero Hans le sujetó fuertemente la barbilla, y ella no tuvo posibilidad de negarse. Con un gesto de asco y repulsión, Elsa lamió el dedo. Y luego lo mordió.

—¡Maldita sea! Eres una…

—Tienes el rostro lleno de cicatrices —gritó Elsa —. ¿Cuánto más necesitas para convencerte de que debes devolverme a Arendelle?

Por toda respuesta, Hans la besó ferozmente.

Eso había sido ayer.

Hoy el pelirrojo analizaba sus acciones. ¿Valía la pena mantener a Elsa en la fortaleza? ¿Debería rendirse a la atracción que existía entre ambos, antes que esta lo consumiera todo a su paso, dejando sólo cenizas donde se hallaban dos rivales? ¿En serio tenía que pensar tanto? ¿No sería mejor actuar y ya?

Pero había algo en su interior - tal vez un escrúpulo, o un temor - que se resistía a dar ese paso final, definitivo.

(Era suficiente, se dijo. Seguir preguntándome cosas que no puedo responder, no va a llevarme a nada, sólo va a empeorar la situación).

Acarició sus patillas con un gesto pensativo. Luego, sin que viniera a cuento, empezó a acortar la distancia que lo separaba del lugar al que había destinado a Elsa.

* * *

Elsa pensaba mientras creaba copos de nieve sin parar. Estaba tan ansiosa que los copos se derretían en un segundo. Había que volver a empezar, conjurar uno, y otro más, y el siguiente… Mientras rumiaba su desgracia.

Atrapada de nuevo. Y en peligro de perder algo más valioso que su libertad; su cordura. Lo que no habían logrado sus poderes de hielo en veintiséis años, lo estaba consiguiendo Hans en los últimos tres días.

Cuando el pelirrojo la había llevado de vuelta a la fortaleza, jamás imaginó que su encierro iba a cambiar de forma tan drástica. ¡Ahora dormía con el enemigo! ¡No sólo bajo el mismo techo, sino en sus habitaciones!

Si alguien se llegaba a enterar, es decir si algún noble se enterara del arreglo de su dormitorio - porque los hombres de Hans tenían que saber que su "jefe" dormía con su prisionera, pero no eran nobles-, Elsa quedaría manchada para siempre. Sin posibilidad de contraer matrimonio.

(No que la perspectiva de casarse le llamara la atención. En momentos como este, le gustaría quedar soltera de por vida).

No volvería a ser reconocida como una mujer decente, sería comparada con las muchas mujeres que pululaban las calles de Arendelle y que eran muy sociales y reconocidas por todos los hombres. ¿Y entonces qué sería de su trono? Y más importante aún, ¿qué sería de Anna?

¿Cómo estaría Anna en estos momentos? Probablemente estaría preocupada, asustada, preguntándose todo el rato por su paradero, por su salud. Anna que estaba embarazada no debería preocuparse por ella, debería enfocarse en su felicidad, en sus planes de futuro, en la alegría de tener un hijo.

Todo era culpa de Hans, se dijo, mientras aplastaba a un copo de nieve contra el muro.

Era culpa de Hans por convertirla en una mujer indecente. Por apartarla de Arendelle y su hermana, de Kristtof, de Olaf y de Sven. Por sacarla de sus casillas y no dejarla en paz como era su deseo.

Era culpa de Hans que pensara en cosas que no debía, por sonrojarse cada vez que él la acariciaba, por anhelar esas caricias y esos besos, por estar a un paso de volverla loca…

* * *

(Soy masoquista. Me arriesgo cada día a ser congelado. Ella es una bruja. La Reina de las Nieves. Diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida…)

Estos y otros tantos pensamientos azotaban la cabeza del pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta del nuevo calabozo de Elsa. Estaba consciente que ella podría escaparse en cualquier momento, echando por la borda sus planes, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Y por el final, Hans se refería a domar a Elsa, a hacerla dependiente de él, a doblegar esa confianza y esa seguridad irritantes y convertirla en despojo de sí misma. Quería alterar a la rubia, que cada vez que él llegara, ella estuviera alerta, pendiente de lo que él haría para torturarla.

Por eso se sintió decepcionado cuando Elsa lo miró sólo una vez, de reojo y por unos míseros segundos, antes de volverá a la labor de crear estúpidos copos de nieve. La decepción se convirtió en frustración. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que emplear, que gastar, para transformar a Elsa en lo que quería? La frustración dio paso por fin a la ira.

—¿Qué…?—comenzó a decir Elsa, pero fue interrumpida por una mano que más parecía una tenaza, sobre su delicado cuello.

Ella jadeó. Los ojos de Hans habían perdido su característico brillo esmeralda, se habían oscurecido tanto que parecían negros. Negros de furia, de ira, mientras apretaba su cuello sin piedad. Elsa posó sus delicadas manos sobre las manazas de Hans, su fuerza sin embargo no era suficiente para luchar contra el pelirrojo. _¿Qué pretendía Hans ahora? ¿Quería matarla físicamente antes de destruir su cordura?_

—Cuando yo llego quiero que te des cuenta. Quiero que me esperes a un lado de la cama, en actitud servil. ¿Lo entiendes? Quiero que agaches la cabeza y que me mires a los ojos sólo si yo te lo permito. Y no quiero que vuelvas a conjurar copos de nieve, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

 _Se ha vuelto loco_ , se dijo Elsa. _Definitivamente loco_ … Elsa apenas pudo escucharlo, captó las palabras servir y copos de nieve, pero nada más. Su cabeza daba vueltas, le faltaba el aire y temía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, o algo peor… El hielo en sus venas actúo por sí solo y Hans la soltó como si quemara.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Hans mirando sus manos. Estaban enrojecidas y dolían. _Todo es culpa de Elsa. De Elsa y su figura perfecta, de su indiferencia, del ego que la hace sentirse superior a mí_. Hans miró a Elsa. La rubia tosía, luchando por conseguir que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. El pelirrojo sonrió complacido. _Esa es mi dulce venganza, mi copo de nieve_.

—Eres… un… rufián…—consiguió decir Elsa con la voz sofocada por el esfuerzo.

La sonrisa desapareció en el rostro de Hans, su ceño se endureció de tal forma que dejaba sus rasgos inexpresivos.

—Pero en un segundo podría hacer que amaras que fuera un rufián, un canalla, y una escoria de la peor especie.

—¡Te odio!

Y en verdad lo sentía. Elsa sentía que odiaba al pelirrojo, como nunca había odiado a nadie. Y casi le parecía cosa ridícula la forma en que lo detestaba en el pasado. Cinco atrás Hans no le había hecho tanto daño como ahora.

Él sonrió con socarronería.

—Quieres odiarme porque quieres sentirte mejor persona, quieres creer que eres superior a mí. Pero no me odias. No puedes.

—Me has secuestrado. Me has matado de hambre. Me besas cada vez que tienes la oportunidad…

—¡Oh, qué mala persona soy sólo por besarte!—se burló Hans.

—¡Te odio!—gritó Elsa de nuevo —. Te odio porque no quiero estar aquí. Contigo. Tú acosándome a cada rato, aprovechándote de mi debilidad, perturbándome con juegos mentales — En un segundo pasaron por su cabeza, todos los besos que había recibido de Hans, toda la languidez y debilidad que le embargaba cada vez que él la tocaba; pero sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera expulsar esos dolorosos recuerdos —. ¡Yo debería estar casada en estos momentos!

—Y estarías sufriendo un infierno—la interrumpió Hans. ¿Por qué Elsa no se daba cuenta que lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida era estar con él? —. Ni siquiera conoces al príncipe Gerard. ¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que no puedes casarte con nadie que no hayas conocido previamente? Te ibas a casar porque el Consejo Real te lo exigía, ¡admítelo!

—Era mi decisión. ¡Yo ya había tomado mi decisión! Tú no tenías derecho, ¡ningún derecho de raptarme contra mi voluntad!

—No hubieras venido voluntariamente, ¿o sí?—se burló Hans. Se la estaba pasando en grande. Elsa se veía tan hermosa, tan sexy cuando se enojaba…

—¡Deja de tergiversar todo lo que digo! ¡Eres un…!

Pero lo que Hans era el pelirrojo nunca lo supo, porque justo en ese momento la estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana. Elsa gimió. Aquella furia lo devoraba a su paso, destruía sus pálidas defensas, la hacía vulnerable y débil. Y la rubia se rindió ante esa deliciosa avalancha de sentimientos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tachán! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Verdad que Hans está muy obsesionado? ¿Y Elsa? ¿La rubia sigue mostrándole pelea? ¿Se imaginan a Hans todo lleno de marcas de dientes y uñas? Um…

¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Creen que el capítulo siguiente Hans cae en la tentación… o no?

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews anónimos** :

 **Jane** : Gracias por comentar. Oh sí, las cosas se han puesto interesantes. Como ves, Elsa vuelve a estar encerrada… Y sí, los encantos de Hans son tan irresistibles que la rubia no puede caer ante ellos. Hans es sexy, y eso es todo, punto. Ojalá, ojalá que Disney escuche a todos los fans de esta parejita y hagan un Helsa en la próxima película. Aunque se las van a ver difícil para que todos se crean ese amor. ¡Saludos!


	17. Perfecto

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

 **Advertencia** : Escena subida de tono. Si no te gusta o sientes que puede herir tu sensibilidad, no lo leas.

Gracias a **BelenKatherine19** , **Frozen Fan** y **Wildest Stories** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **17.**

Esto está mal.

Esto está muy mal.

 _Pero se siente bien_ , pensó Elsa.

Estaba aturdida. Confundida.

Era virgen. No sabía lo suficiente sobre lo que hacían un hombre y una mujer. Pero entendía que Hans y ella habían pasado un punto de no retorno.

Ella no podría detenerlo. _Ella no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo_.

Él tampoco se detendría. _Él no tenía ganas_.

La suerte estaba echada.

Hans la besaba con furia. Como si le molestara que Elsa fuera tan tentadora. Como si le molestara ceder a sus impulsos. Como si le molestara no tener control sobre la situación.

Y Elsa no podía quedarse quieta. Algo en su interior, probablemente el orgullo que la hacía enfrentársele a Hans, le impedía mantenerse inmóvil. Sus manos un poco tímidas, pero aún así determinadas, estaban sobre la espalda de Hans, tocándolo a través de la camisa, arañándolo ligeramente. Elsa se sintió satisfecha cuando Hans dejó de besarla para soltar un largo gemido.

 _Eso se lo provoqué yo_ , se dijo maravillada. ¿Qué otros sonidos podría sacarle? De inmediato pensó que Hans era su piano. Elsa había aprendido a tocar piano en la soledad de su cuarto. La música y la lectura eran sus únicas compañías en su encierro voluntario.

Ahora quería escuchar la música de Hans.

¿Querría Hans escucharla a ella?

Elsa gimió al sentir la mano del pelirrojo - ligeramente callosa, con algunas marcas de guerra - en su muslo desnudo. ¿En qué momento Hans le había subido la falda del horrible vestido de novia?

* * *

(Elsa olía bien).

Demasiado bien. Olía a algo dulce, como el chocolate o el panecillo recién salido del horno. Y sabía a un espumoso chocolate, con crema encima.

 _Soy un imbécil_ , pensó Hans.

Me he vuelto un idiota. Un idiota redomado, perdido por la dulce esencia de una simple chica.

Hans quería detenerse, realmente lo quería. Pero el olor, el sabor de Elsa, aquel cabello rubio que se había soltado de su acostumbrada trenza y se derramaba sobre la cama, dándole un aspecto de diosa que hasta la misma Freya se sentiría celosa… era demasiado para su autocontrol, para su cordura.

Como Incitatus sin riendas que lo sujetaran, Hans se abandonó al placer.

Le levantó las faldas de Elsa y escuchó su delicioso gemido. Sonrió satisfecho, orgulloso en su virilidad.

 _Le prometo sacarle miles de gemidos antes que termine con usted, su majestad._

Acarició los muslos de Elsa, arrancándole otro gemido en el proceso. _Qué suave era. Y qué fría_ , pensó. Elsa era un témpano de hielo en el exterior, pero en el interior era puro fuego… Delicioso fuego con el que Hans quería quemarse.

Hans acarició el torso de Elsa, la cintura y subió. Rodeó sus brazos, consiguiendo que Elsa arqueara su espalda. El abandono con el cual le respondió los besos suaves que le daba en los labios, llenó al pelirrojo de satisfacción. Sus labios acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja femenina y la blonda lanzó un quejido bastante audible.

 _Ahora. Necesito ver sus pechos ahora_.

Pero el vestido dificultaba la tarea de desnudar a Elsa.

—Espero que no lo eches de menos.

—¿Qué…?—consiguió Elsa decir antes de escuchar la desgarradura definitiva de su vestido de novia.

* * *

Elsa quería protestar por su vestido roto. Quería gritar que Hans era un bruto hombre de las cavernas. Quería… Oh, quería muchas cosas, pero al final no pudo hacer nada, porque la boca de Hans bajó hasta sus pechos y empezó a amamantarse de ellos, como si de un niño se tratara.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sintió como la piel se le erizaba. Lánguida, débil, cerró los ojos, reconociendo que era inútil protestar, inútil defenderse de ese placer, de esa deliciosa sensación de tener la boca masculina sobre sus pechos. Gimió sonoramente y arqueó aún más la espalda, ofreciéndose inocentemente.

Los pechos de Elsa eran como frutas maduras. Pequeños, hermosos, en una palabra eran perfectos. _Un hombre podría vivir de besar estos pechos_ , pensó Hans mientras alternaba las caricias entre un seno y otro. Cuando bebía de uno, masajeaba el otro, y viceversa. Siempre escuchando la sinfonía de sonidos que Elsa dejaba salir de su boca.

Una de sus manos se posó en la pierna de Elsa y las uñas de la rubia se encajaron en su espalda. Hans gimió contra la piel del pecho derecho, por la sensación de placer-dolor que recorrió su cuerpo.

 _Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, Elsa_ , pensó Hans aferrándose a la última gota de cordura de su cerebro. Pero Elsa gimiendo, retorciéndose debajo de él - si era porque quería zafarse o tomar un papel más activo, Hans no lo sabía -, encajándole las uñas en la espalda… era demasiado. Demasiado para que un simple hombre se resistiera.

Elsa no sabía lo qué estaba pasando.

Sentía placer, demasiado placer, por todos lados. Un placer que llegaba a ser doloroso de lo poco que era. _Quería más_. Lo quería todo y sabía que sólo Hans podía dárselo.

Ella sintió como el pelirrojo parecía alejarse, y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo protestó con desespero. _¡No! ¡Él no podía irse! No podía dejarla así_. No sabía cómo retenerlo y sujetarlo con sus piernas fue completamente instintivo.

Hans gruñó.

—Elsa…

—Hazlo, Hans.

No sabía lo que estaba pidiendo. Más de lo que estaba sintiendo tal vez. Más de esa boca torturadora en sus pechos, en su boca, en cualquier parte de cuerpo. Más de sus varoniles manos acariciando, torturado rincones que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Más placer. Más de ese placer que también era dolor porque parecía insuficiente.

* * *

Elsa no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. No sabía que su inocencia estaba destruyendo cada gramo de control que Hans quería reunir, echando por la borda los esfuerzos para ser gentil, caballero con Elsa. Se lo debía. Era su primera vez. Pero Elsa lo tentaba a portarse como un animal, como una bestia insensible, que buscaba más su placer que el de la rubia.

—¡Hans!—gritó Elsa.

Hans arañó el muslo femenino, abandonándose a lo que ambos querían. Bajó hasta el centro de Elsa, y dio gracias a Loki, Odín y Thor porque la rubia estuviera húmeda, lista para él. Lamió la hendidura. Elsa volvió a gritar, excitada y ansiosa. Sus manos se posaron en la cabeza de Hans y arañaron ligeramente el cuero cabelludo. Hans lanzó un quejido mientras probaba la esencia de Elsa. Dulce, como su piel, como su olor… Deliciosa y tentadoramente dulce.

* * *

El placer era insoportable. La lengua de Hans en ese lugar tan íntimo era insoportable. Las manos de Hans acariciando sus piernas y poniéndoselas sobre los hombros, era insoportable.

Apenas podía respirar y cada onza de aire que entraba en su organismo, parecía salir de inmediato en forma de un quejido o un gemido.

Tenía la boca seca, ardiente, sedienta de los labios de Hans, de la boca de este.

El corazón le latía furiosamente, como una estampida o un alud del tamaño de Marshmallow.

Sus deseos se vieron cumplidos cuando Hans subió, y como un mendigo, arrasó con los labios de Elsa. La lengua de la rubia salió a su encuentro y se enzarzaron en una furiosa lucha.

Cuando les faltó el aire se separaron.

 _Qué hermosa era_ , pensó Hans. Y supo que todas las veces que la había visto antes no la había visto tan bella como ahora. La boca entreabierta, las mejillas rojas, el cabello libre y revuelto… Elsa era preciosa, una diosa a la que se debía rendir culto. Una diosa inocente.

—Elsa, tengo que…

—No te atrevas… No te atrevas a parar, Hans.

Hans la miró fijamente, En sus ojos verdes, Elsa podía ver la indecisión, el deseo, el anhelo de seguir. Ella rodeo la cintura de Hans con sus piernas.

—Tengo que detenerme o…

—No lo hagas. No te atrevas a detenerte. Por favor…

Hans intentó burlarse:

—¿Me estás rogando, Elsa?

* * *

 _Era surreal_ , pensó Hans.

Aquí estaba una hermosa mujer desnuda rogándole para que estuviera con ella, y él tenía dudas.

¿Qué clase de hombre era? Hans, ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur, un canalla y un rufián que se había hecho una respetable fama en los bajos fondos del mundo. Alguien que tomaba lo que quisiera sin pedir disculpa, sin sentir consideración con nada ni con nadie. Un hombre que tenía gran éxito con las mujeres, que jamás tuvo que mendingar atención a las féminas porque ellas siempre estuvieran dispuestas para Hans.

¿Por qué dudaba entonces? ¿Por qué se quería echar hacia atrás?

 _Te estás volviendo un blando, Hans_.

La puta consciencia tenía razón desde luego. Era un blando. Un idiota. ¿No quería esto? ¿No quería a Elsa donde la tenía, desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que la vio por vez primera? Ahí estaba, totalmente dispuesta, ignorante de lo que sucedía.

Eso era lo que lo detenía. El ver que aunque Elsa creía saber lo que quería, en realidad no lo hacía. No tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía entre una pareja. Ella era una dama: inocente, ingenua, virgen, y Hans sentía… sentía que no debía, que quizás no debía quitarle esa inocencia.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Es una orden.

Hans gimió. Sus escrúpulos se disolvieron en una nube de humo porque nunca alcanzaron a ser reales. Aunque siempre podía decir que ver a Elsa sosteniendo un amenazante copo de nieve en sus manos, hizo que le entrara miedo en el cuerpo y se apresuró a obedecer la orden.

 _Soy un canalla_ , pensó Hans, antes de introducirse en el cuerpo de Elsa.

* * *

Elsa había creído estar preparada para lo que se avecinaba. Incluso se había convencido que eso era lo que quería.

No quería otro día más sin conocer, sin saber lo que una pareja, un hombre y una mujer podían hacer en un lecho. Estaba harta de que sus sirvientas enmudecieran de repente cuando ella aparecía, porque tales conversaciones íntimas no debían ser escuchadas por damas inocentes. Estaba harta de que Anna se mordiera la lengua cuando hablaba de Kristoff, de lo que este le hacía sentir.

Ella también quería saber, probarlo, sentir ese placer del que todos eran adictos pero del que nadie hablaba. Y si Hans estaba dispuesta a enseñárselo, pues mejor… ¿no?

Pero Elsa no había contado con el dolor. El terrible dolor que sintió cuando Hans acortó la última distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. El dolor era insoportable, horrible. ¿A esto se referían todas cuando hablaban del placer? ¿Por esto todas eran adictas? Elsa no estaba segura de que le gustara.

De repente, un sonido vino a romper con su nebulosa de dolor. El sonido de una risa, de una carcajada de Hans.

—Pasará, copo de nieve.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

* * *

Si Hans había pensado que el olor y el sabor de Elsa eran demasiados para su control eso no era nada, absolutamente nada con lo que sentía ahora que estaba dentro de Elsa.

Estaba en el verdadero Valhalla, en un paraíso cálido y acogedor, al que nadie nunca había llegado y al que nadie más llegaría desde entonces. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que podía aferrarse a la última brizna de cordura que poseía para darle tiempo a Elsa de acostumbrarse.

El dolor de la rubia era palpable. Estaba en su cuerpo tenso, en sus puños crispados, en sus ojos húmedos… Hans tomó un mechón rubio y se lo pasó por detrás de la oreja, diciendo las palabras que esperaba fueran tranquilizadoras.

—Pasará, copo de nieve.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

(Pero Hans descubrió en ese momento que prefería lidiar con una Elsa enojada, que con una Elsa sufriendo por el dolor).

Por fin, al cabo de unas horas o quizás sólo unos cuantos minutos, Elsa empezó a moverse. Hans gimió. Y ambos se movieron en una danza tan vieja como el tiempo.

* * *

Elsa gemía, gritaba, se retorcía. Era demasiado. Era un placer que se mezclaba con un dolor que también resultaba placentero. Era más de lo que ella había pedido. Entendía. Entendía el porqué las sirvientas siembre hablaban de esto. Entendía a Anna cuando parecía estar en su propia nube después de yacer con Kristoff. Entendía por qué había tanta escritura sobre el tema.

Hans le mordía los labios. Le besaba los senos. Ella le arañaba la espalda. Cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como el hielo en sus venas, largamente dormido, parecía despertar a una nueva vida de color.

Y en ese momento, Elsa podía jurarlo, _todo era perfecto_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Uf! Hace… Hace un poco de calor aquí, ¿no? ¿O soy sólo yo?

Aquí está el lemmón (o limme que creo que tampoco me quedó tan explícito) que algunas estaban pidiendo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y se aprecie el esfuerzo (ni se imaginan lo difícil que fue escribirlo) y el cariño que le puse.

Las que dejan reviews tienen a un Hans envuelto en papel de regalo en la puerta de su casa el día de San Valentín.


	18. Dudas y disolución

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Frozen Fan, Guest** y **Erika María** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **18.**

Había estado mal.

Había estado realmente mal.

 _Pero se había sentido bien_.

Era igual. Estaba mal. ¡No debió pasar!

Ella era una dama. Y las damas… las damas no iban por ahí… sucumbiendo a las tentaciones, a los impulsos.

Elsa estaba hecha un ovillo en una silla. No se atrevía a mirar a la cama. No aún, al menos. El lecho que habían compartido, aún conservaba el aroma de Hans: agudo y penetrante, como a menta y cítrico. A Elsa le llenaba de vergüenza el sólo recordar lo que ahí había sucedido. ¡Había perdido su virginidad por una insana curiosidad, y con un hombre que no era el adecuado en absoluto! ¡ _Hans no era un príncipe_!

Aún peor: Hans era un sucio canalla, y ella no debió sentirse atraída hacia él.

Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas. Oh, ¿qué diría Anna si lo supiera? Si supiera que había dejado que ese asqueroso ser le había puesto la mano encima - y algunas otras extremidades-. Oh, Elsa quería morirse. Seguramente Anna no lo entendería. ¡ _Ella tampoco lo hacía_! Elsa había cometido una estupidez, un acto ilógico y que carecía de toda prudencia. ¡Había sucumbido ante Hans!

Debía haberlo detenido. Tenía que haberlo hecho… Lo que pasó… ¡lo que pasó no debió ser! Elsa debió ser más fuerte, más prudente, debió pensar más con la cabeza fría.

Debió… Oh, debió hacer muchas cosas. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a Hans a la cara? ¿ _Cómo podría volver a mostrarse digna y majestad de su destino_? La escarcha llenó las paredes.

* * *

Hans había huido.

Cobardemente, había dejado a Elsa sola. En el lecho que ambos habían compartido.

 _En el Valhalla en la tierra_.

Había creído que una vez que tomara a Elsa, que la rubia fuera suya completamente, se acabarían sus problemas. Que podría continuar con sus planes contra Arendelle sin ningún obstáculo. _Se había equivocado_. Elsa se le había metido en la piel. En los huesos. En la sangre. Estaba en todas partes. En su memoria, en sus recuerdos… Podía rehacer toda la escena; cada gemido de Elsa, cada mueca de placer, cada quejido de abandono… ¡Y eso lo estaba matando!

Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Había pasado, tenía a Elsa, ahora debía enfocarse en otras cosas. Tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de su salud mental debía olvidarse de Elsa.

 _Elsa y sus uñas en la espalda_.

Hans gimió. Había visto las marcas en el espejo. Las uñas de la blonda se habían clavado con saña, con malevolencia, como si quisieran marcarlo como suyo. Hans puso los ojos en blanco. _Como si eso fuera posible_. Lo único que Elsa quería de él es que la dejara en paz, que la devolviera a Arendelle sana y salva, en compañía de su estúpida hermana y el idiota de su cuñado. Lo único quería de Hans era no verlo nunca más, ¿así pues por qué ella lo marcaría? No tenía sentido.

 _Estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay_.

Bloqueó la voz de sus hermanos (como siempre lo hacía) y gruñó.

 _Tal vez no debió acostarse con Elsa_.

Ahora todo había empeorado. No se podía concentrar. Sus hombres lo estaban mirando con mala cara. Hans sabía lo que decían a sus espaldas: se estaban preguntado si el riesgo valía la pena, si iban a salir mal parados, si no era mejor dejar a Hans a su suerte. Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo es que no le importaba. No le importaba la deslealtad de sus hombre. Al fin y al cabo nunca había confiado en nadie, sólo en sí mismo. Lo que le molestaba es que esa indiferencia era por culpa de Elsa. De lo que ella le hacía sentir.

 _Elsa te tiene jodido_.

Elsa lo hacía olvidar todo: sus ansias de venganza, el deseo de hacerla sentir mal, de hundirla en la miseria. La rubia lo llenaba de anhelos hasta entonces desconocidos. Marcarla como suya. Tenerla a sus pies. Que él fuera el único del que ella dependiera. El único en el que ella confiara.

No podía ser tan difícil… Ya le había hablado de la inutilidad del Concejo Real, de su deslealtad. Difícilmente Elsa volvería a cambiar en esa panda de narcisistas arribistas de poder. Pero faltaba más. No era suficiente con mostrarle las ansias devoradoras de su Concejo Real, tenía… tenía que mostrarle lo horrible que era el mundo, lo horrible que era todo para que Elsa confiara en que sólo entre sus brazos podía conocer la paz, podía tener un refugio.

 _Te estás tomando demasiadas molestias para mantener a Elsa contigo_.

Sí, lo hacía, ¿y qué? Hans ya lo sabía.

Nunca había tenido esos problemas con otra mujer antes. Nunca había tenido que retener a ninguna porque todas se quedaban, deseosas de aspirar su mano en matrimonio. Todas se daban porque todas perseguían un fin último. Hans casi no tenía que esforzarse. Las mujeres eran tan fáciles de seducir, de manejar… No había tenido problemas con ninguna mujer antes, punto.

 _Elsa es diferente_.

Elsa es única. ¡Es la puta Reina de las Nieves! ¡Por supuesto que es única! Y diferente, y especial, y rompía todas sus barreras. Lo reducía a nada. A sólo un hombre que deseaba una mujer. Un hombre con instintos primarios de quedarse para siempre y por siempre con Elsa.

 _Despierta, Hans_. Eso no va a pasar. Elsa no lo va a permitir.

Hans miró hacia la puerta de su habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Elsa?

* * *

Elsa se obligó a tranquilizarse.

 _No es el fin del mundo, Elsa_. No es el fin del mundo. Aún puede repararse todo.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala… Y repite de nuevo. Eso es, muy bien. No hay ningún problema. Ninguno.

 _Todo va a salir bien_. Y esto… esto sólo será un mal recuerdo.

Elsa asintió para sí misma. La escarcha retrocedió. Su miedo se atenuó.

Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de lo que había pasado. Nadie debía saber que había dejado de ser virgen. Que su primera vez fue con un canalla. Y que no pensó en nada más que en disfrutar.

(Anna era la primera que no debía enterarse).

 _La culpa es de Hans_.

Exacto, la culpa era total y absoluta del pelirrojo.

Por culpa de él había dejado de ser virgen. Por su culpa no estaba en Arendelle como era su deseo, sino a miles de millas en una aldea extraña. Por culpa de Hans se había convertido en una mujer irracional, ilógica, con falta de perspectivas.

 _Si_ _alguien le preguntaba, Elsa iba acusar a Hans_. Y juraría y perjuraría hasta que todos se dieran cuenta que ella no había tenido que ver. Ella sólo había sido la víctima que había recibido sus caricias, sus muestras de afecto y sus marcas de pasión, se dijo mientras miraba una marca violácea ubicada inmediatamente debajo de su cuello. Hans la había mordido en ese lugar, sacándole un poco de sangre en el proceso. Su sonrisa torcida era algo que le iba a perseguir por siempre.

Elsa gimió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba mal, estaba tan mal… Pero por un momento se había sentido bien, perfecto. Como si fueran dos partes de un todo.

Despierta, Elsa. Es una tontería. ¿Crees que Hans siente lo mismo que tú? No, por supuesto que no. Elsa sabía un poco sobre la reputación del pelirrojo: sus miles de conquistas, de aventuras. Fue por esas historias que se había opuesto al matrimonio de Hans con Anna. No quería que Anna sufriera, que fuera una más entre las mujeres de Hans. Hans era demasiado peligroso para Anna. ¿ _Y para ti no_?, le preguntó la consciencia. Elsa cerró los puños. No había caso. No había lugar para las fantasías. Hans no era el adecuado, punto. Y ella no debía fantasear con un mundo donde él se sintiera tal y como Elsa se sentía.

* * *

La mano de Kristoff se mantenía firme entre las suyas. Anna se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa fría, de esas que a Elsa se le daban también.

Funcionó. Un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes, recordando que si bien ella no tenía poderes, era la hermana de la Reina de las Nieves, y sólo por eso le debían un digno respeto.

—¿Cuál es su voluntad, princesa Anna?—preguntó un hombrecito anciano. Era el miembro más viejo del Concejo Real; Elsa le había dicho una vez que ya servía en los tiempos de su abuelo. Anna estaba consciente de que lo que iba a decir no les iba a sentar muy bien a algunas personas, pero no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos.

¿ _Acaso alguna de esas personas del Concejo Real habían mostrado compasión para con su hermana_?

No, claro que no. Habían empujado a Elsa a un matrimonio sin amor, sólo para salvar a Arendelle de los motines y revueltas que se daban por todo el reino y creaban el descontento popular. Anna estaba segura de que había mejores soluciones que condenar a Elsa.

(Irónico que tuviera que agradecer a Hans por raptar a Elsa impidiendo la horrible boda. Nunca le gustó Gerard; si algún día se lo entraba iba a decirle exactamente qué pensaba sobre su estupidez).

—Este Concejo Real ha sido inconsciente e incompetente — un murmullo de quejas empezó a escucharse, pero Anna no se detuvo: —, primeramente ejerciendo autoridad sobre la Reina de Arendelle y posteriormente ordenando sobre nuestro pueblo. Ambas funciones le competen a la realeza, no a ustedes, sucios chupasangres — las quejas subieron de volumen, y Anna también alzó la voz para ser escuchada por encima del griterío —, que lo único que quieren es aprovisionarse de las riquezas de Arendelle, explotarlas y beneficiarse únicamente ustedes —Anna se subió a la mesa, desde allí intimándolos a todos con su altura —. Les acuso formalmente de crear un clima de devastación en Arendelle para obligar a la reina al matrimonio, conspiración con una persona no grata, Hans Westerguaard, y abuso de los poderes constitucionales que mi abuelo les otorgó para ayudarlo en su reinado. Yo declaro este Concejo virtualmente disuelto. Muchas gracias.

Aterrizó grácilmente en el piso. Kristoff estuvo allí para sostenerla y mirarla con desaprobación.

—Estás embarazada, Anna —le recordó al oído. El Concejo Real había estallado en réplicas y quejas, pero a ellos no les podía importar menos.

—Voy a tener al bebé, Kristoff—le dijo Anna en el mismo tono —. Ahora mismo.

El rubio se detuvo por un momento, demasiado entusiasmado para hacer cualquier cosa. Anna tuvo que golpearle el hombro para que reaccionara.

—¡Vas a tener el bebé!—gritó Kristoff. Fueran esas palabras las que enmudecieron al Concejo —. ¡Mi esposa va a tener un bebé! ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?

—Bien, pero necesito una comadrona.

Kristoff dio órdenes rápidas y se apresuró a llevar a Anna a sus aposentos. ¡Una nueva vida estaba por nacer! Oh, cuando se lo contara a sus amigos…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Lo sé, lo sé, no ocurre nada Helsa digno de mención. Pero ea, les di un poco de Kristana, ¿no? ¿Dudas, sugerencias, apuestas…? Todo en el recuadro de allá abajo.

Recuerden que cuando dejan review, se le envía un Hans envuelto en papel de regalo para San Valentín!

Respuestas a Reviews anónimos:

 **Guest** : Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **Erika María** : Ya está el nuevo capítulo. Actualizo todos los lunes.


	19. Cuatro días

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **Belenkatherine19, A** **Frozen Fan, Erika María, Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** y **SerenaSaori** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **19.**

Elsa despertó por el sonido de pisadas. Fuertes, toscas y un poco torpes. Bufó sin poder evitarlo. La puerta se abrió, apenas una rendija por donde un guardia se abrió paso para entrar.

—Su desayuno, alteza.

—Déjalo en donde siempre—dijo Elsa sin mirarlo.

Oyó el sonido de la bandeja siendo colocada sin miramientos en la mesa, y cerró los ojos.

—¿No hay noticias de tu señor?—preguntó cuando el guardia abrió nuevamente la puerta.

—No, su majestad.

Elsa suspiró. Todo el tiempo era lo mismo; él siempre respondía con un "no, majestad". No importaba cuántas variaciones de la misma pregunta formulara, el guardia contestaba invariablemente con una negativa. Y Elsa ya estaba cansada.

—Si tuvieras noticias, ¿me las dirías?

Se imaginó que el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa maligna.

—No, su majestad.

—¿Por qué no?

No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero no había podido contenerse.

—Tengo órdenes directas del príncipe Hans. No puedo decirle nada. Es mi trabajo.

—Vete—murmuró Elsa con voz cansina.

—Con ermiso, alteza.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, Elsa abrió los ojos.

 _Cuatro días_.

Cuatro días sin ver a Hans. Sin ver su cabello rojo y sus malignos ojos verdes. Sin ver su sonrisa satisfecha al molestarla. Sin aguantar su presencia demoledora. Sin sentir su corazón latiendo velozmente al verlo…

No era que Elsa lo extrañara. Para nada. Estaba mejor sin Hans. Mucho mejor. Mucho más feliz, más tranquila, más libre… Pero no se sentía a salvo de Hans.

El pelirrojo había huido luego… luego de lo que hicieron en la cama. Y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Ni siquiera sabía el momento exacto en que Hans se había ido de la fortaleza. Y para Elsa estaba bien. Que Hans se fuera estaba muy bien. Pero al irse de esa manera, la había atado a ese lugar. Elsa no podía abandonar la fortaleza: tenía que quedarse y arreglar las cosas con Hans. No podía simplemente irse a Arendelle - o intentar hacerlo porque seguía sin saber cómo salir de esa aldea - y ya, tenía una conversación pendiente con el pelirrojo.

Pero habían pasado cuatro días y ni noticias.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Por primera vez, Elsa empezó a preocuparse. Preocuparse por la salud de Hans. Por su seguridad. Qué locura. No por él, por supuesto, sino por ella. Por lo que implicaría para Elsa la desaparición de Hans.

Libertad, tonta, ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿Verte libre de Hans?

Pero no así, le dijo Elsa a la consciencia. A pesar de lo que es Hans - un canalla, un bellaco, un rufián -, no lo quiero ver muerto, o en peligro de muerte o… Elsa se dio cuenta que estaba sacando las cosas de proporción cuando la habitación se empezó a llenar de escarcha.

¡Oh, por Odín! ¿Sus poderes de hielo no podían ser más normales? Es decir, ¿no podrían no estar tan relacionados con su estado de ánimo? ¡Elsa no quería causar otro accidente congelado!

Claro que tampoco quería preocuparse por Hans, y lo hacía. Estúpidamente se preocupaba por el pelirrojo, por dónde estaría, por sus razones para abandonarla y dejarla con un guardia amargado… Y eso estaba mal. Estaba muy mal.

 _¿Tú crees que Hans se preocuparía por ti? ¿Lo crees realmente?_

 _No_ , se dijo Elsa. Hans no lo haría. _Lo que lo mueve es la lujuria, la pasión… no tiene sentimientos hacia mi persona_. Así pues Elsa decidió que no debería preocuparse por Hans. Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo…

* * *

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

—¿No vuelvo a Arendelle, señor?

Hans sacudió la cabeza.

—No hará falta más. Vuelve con tu familia, Franz.

Franz hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse. Abrió la puerta, pareció pensarlo, y luego volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¿Qué hará con la reina Elsa? ¿La regresará?

Hans tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos.

—¿Cuánto hace que trabajas para mí, Franz?

—Desde hace unos siete años, señor.

—¿Y en todo ese tiempo he dejado que me dijeras qué hacer?

—No, señor —respondió Franz, dándose cuenta de su error. Hans nunca había sido un tirano con sus hombres: era carismático y podía pasar por agradable, pero no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer—. Ya me retiro.

Hans lo vio marcharse y suspiró.

¿La regresará?, había preguntado Franz.

Franz era un hombre inteligente, con mucho sentido común, que sabía que lo mejor era regresar a Elsa a Arendelle. Antes de que Arendelle le declarara la guerra a las Islas del Sur.

Con la muerte de su padre, el trono de las Islas del Surestaba muy vacío o demasiado lleno, según se vea. Sus doce hermanos querían una tajada del poder, y eso hacía que las luchas internas fueran un pan de cada día. Una guerra era lo que menos necesitaban en estos momentos. Si fuera sólo por sus hermanos, a Hans no le importaría. Los odiaba, a todos ellos, y si se murieran sería mucho más fácil para él. Pero las Islas del Sur también eran sus ciudadanos, sus súbditos, era su hogar; Hans no quería verlo convertido en ruinas, no por su culpa al menos.

El problema es que no quería regresar a Elsa. La quería para sí. Quería tener a la rubia siempre: en su cama, contra la pared, sobre su escritorio, sobre la estantería de libros de navegación que tenía en su recámara de palacio… Quería a Elsa de todas las formas y maneras. La quería de forma posesiva, celosa, tóxica, y no le importaba. Elsa tenía que ser suya.

Estos cuatro días habían sido horribles. Sin ella. Sin respirar su aroma. Sin probar su piel. Sin sentir eso dulce, ese algo dulce y apasionado que Elsa tenía. Si no se había vuelto loco es porque había tenido noticias periódicas de la rubia. Por el guardia que siempre le llevaba las comidas, Hans sabía que Elsa estaba estresada, molesta, que preguntaba por él todas las veces en que el hombre aparecía, y que todos los días las paredes amanecían cubiertas de escarcha.

¿ _Me extrañas, copito de nieve_?

Ya no podía alejarse de ella. Era demasiado para él. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse a la atracción que Elsa suscitaba en él. Hans había soñado todas esas noches con Elsa. Con su cuerpo desnudo. Con sus ojos en blanco placer. Con sus uñas arañándole la espalda. Con su mano complaciéndolo. Como había sospechado hace tanto: su mano no era suficiente. No le satisfacía liberarse sin más estímulos que los propios. Necesitaba a Elsa, y la necesitaba ya.

Asintió, decidido, y salió de su despacho. Era momento de ver a Elsa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que llevaban cuatro días viviendo bajo el mismo techo?

Probablemente lo mataría.

* * *

Elsa miraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación. Recordaba. El momento en que Hans había huido: los ojos locos, el cabello despeinado, sus manos temblorosas…

Oh, las manos de Hans.

Manos ligeramente callosas, pero bien cuidadas. Manos que habían hecho maravillas en su piel, en su cuerpo, para proporcionarle placer.

 _¿Cómo lo había hecho?_

Un calor, que nada tenía que ver con el sol que hacía afuera, subió por la espalda y pareció situarse en su vientre. Un calor delicioso.

Elsa se envaró al escuchar pasos. No eran los del guardia. Los de ese hombre eran torpes. Los pasos que se acercaban a su puerta eran gráciles, firmes. Ella supo quién era antes que abriera la puerta.

—Hans.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa contrahecha.

—¿Me esperabas, copo de nieve?

* * *

Qué hermosa se veía.

Su imaginación no le hacía justicia alguna. Elsa parecía haber recuperado toda su belleza en su ausencia. Tenía un aspecto limpio, pulcro. Con su cabello peinado en una apretada trenza, con un hermoso vestido azul - que el mismo Hans había encontrado en un baúl, y que si mal no recordaba pertenecía a una cortesana - y sus pies descalzos, dándole a la vez una apariencia desenfadada y sexy. _Perfecta_ , Elsa era perfecta, y Hans quería destruir esa perfección.

Entonces Elsa habló y Hans se olvidó de todos sus planes de destrucción:

—Llegas después de cuatro días — Hans no se sorprendió al escuchar el filo de un cuchillo en la voz de Elsa —, dejándome sola, con la compañía de un amargado guardia que no me da ninguna noticia, sin saber en dónde estabas, con quién, cómo, sin saber nada, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre decir es si te esperaba? ¿Si te esperaba, Hans?— Elsa había subido la voz a medida que hablaba. Su enfado se revelaba en sus mejillas rojas y en sus ojos brillantes. Hans la deseó en ese momento.

—Me parece que eso contesta a mi pregunta. Sí que me esperabas.

—¿Así que ahora aparte de ser un canalla de la peor especie, eres también un arrogante? ¿Por qué piensas que te esperaba, eh?

Mientras Elsa hablaba, Hans cruzaba la habitación. Necesitaba llegar a Elsa, tocarla, acariciarla. Cuatro días había sido demasiado. Necesitaba a Elsa tanto como respirar.

—Estabas preocupada por mí. Preguntabas por mí. Me extrañaste, ¿no?

—No. Por supuesto que no. ¡No lo hice!—gritó Elsa —. Ni te extrañé ni te esperabas. Por mí te podrías haber caído por un barranco o contraer alguna enfermedad grave, o caerte al fondo del mar. ¡No me importa! ¿Me oyes? ¡No me importa! ¡Suéltame!

Y es que Hans le había tomado de las manos. Elsa se sacudió con fuerza y logró zafarse. Apuntó al pelirrojo con un dedo.

—No me vuelvas a tocar jamás—masculló—. Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme. No te lo permito…

—¿Qué tú no me permites? — Hans lanzó una carcajada. Oh, Elsa era tan divertida. Y tan ingenua—. ¿Ha visto en dónde está, su majestad? Está encerrada, nuevamente. Está en mis dominios. A mi merced — Hans paladeó la palabra "merced" con placer. Qué delicioso sonaba. Elsa era suya, por derecho propio, y nadie absolutamente nadie se la podía quitar.

Volvió a intentar agarrar a Elsa, pero tuvo que soltarla casi de inmediato por culpa del frío hielo que lo recibió. Hans la miró a los ojos.

—Y tú no olvides—dijo Elsa, barbilla en alto y la mirada más desafiante que le había visto hasta entonces — lo que puedo hacer. No me provoques, Hans, o haré que te arrepientas.

—Oh, estoy tan asustado — se burló Hans —. Tú no podrías ni matar a una mosca, querida. Así pues, ¿qué vas a hacerme? Amenázame, venga, vamos, amenázame, hazlo, y tal vez te tome en cuenta, pero hazlo de verdad, ¿ok? Amenázame bien, he escuchado demasiadas amenazas en mi vida como para que una más me afecte, su alteza.

Elsa lo pensó, realmente lo pensó, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¡Ella no era una persona vengativa, por Odín! Y jamás utilizaba sus poderes en venganza hacia algo o alguien. Todo era culpa de Hans, como siempre. Él la hacía diferente, la cambiaba, la volvía una persona totalmente diferente. Vengativa, poco amable con los guardias, deseosa…

La carcajada de Hans cortó sus pensamientos de raíz.

—He escuchado demasiadas amenazas en mi vida como para que una más me afecte, su alteza.

Elsa fue abrir la boca, pero Hans la interrumpió besándola. Un beso casi gentil, amable. Nada que ver con los besos devoradores que encendían su sangre. Pero este beso tenía la virtud de hacer que su cabeza le diera vueltas y se le erizara el vello del cuerpo. Elsa gimió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Feliz comienzo de mes! ¿Cómo pasaron el fin de semana? Yo estuve en la playita con mi mami que estaba de cumple.

.

¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? Allí en el recuadro de abajo!

.

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

 **Erika maría** : Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ya viste lo que pasó en este capítulo. Saludos!


	20. Cambio de planes

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **A** **Frozen Fan, Erika María, SerenaSaori, The Lonely Frozen Wolf, Guest** y **Lollipop87** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **20.**

El parto había sido difícil; en un momento Anna había estado segura que no lo conseguiría, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora Aevar estaba en sus brazos, alimentándose.

—Es precioso—susurró Anna, sintiéndose henchida de amor maternal. Conocía el amor de hija, el amor de hermana, e incluso el de esposa, pero no sabía cuán fuerte podía ser el amor de madre. Anna se sentía capaz de todo por ese niño.

—Lo es, sí—asintió Kristoff, mirando a su esposa y su hijo. _Su hijo_. El corazón no le cabía en el pecho con todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento —. Es perfecto.

Anna estaba concentrada en Aevar. Era tan pequeño… Era su hijo. Una responsabilidad. Y ella nunca había sido responsable de nada.

La responsable siempre había sido Elsa. Elsa que la había cuidado cuando eran pequeñas. Elsa que estuvo pendiente de ella cuando crecieron y se separaron. Elsa que le dio la horrible noticia de la muerte de sus padres, y que incluso permitió que Anna llorara entre sus brazos. Elsa que se había esforzado para no volver a alejarla, para escucharla y que se las había arreglado para gobernar sobre Arendelle.

Oh, Elsa ojalá estuvieras aquí…

* * *

¿ _Qué demonios he hecho_?, se preguntó Hans.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, pero miraban sin ver. Demasiado aturdido para concentrarse en nada, Hans respiraba superficialmente.

 _Estoy jodido_.

 _He jodido todo_.

Ya no le importaba nada. Sus planes de venganza ahora le parecían ridículos. Vengarse ya no le parecía primordial. Todo había cambiado.

 _Elsa ha cambiado todo_.

Había sido Elsa con su espectacular belleza. Con su sarcasmo. Con su forma de sacarlo de sus casillas. Con su rebeldía. La que había cambiado todo. La que lo había cambiado a él.

 _¡Tenías todo para ganar, Hans! Todo. ¡Y te rendiste por causa de una mujer!_ , le gritó la voz de su hermano mayor.

Lo peor es que no le importaba. No le importaba perder cuando antes todo se trataba de ganar. Estaba harto de fingir. Fingir que sus planes valían algo. Fingir que podía resistirse a Elsa. Fingir que era mejor que sus hermanos: todos lujuriosos y estúpidos, incapaces de pensar fríamente cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Hans estaba preparado para rendirse. Para volver a su lento peregrinaje por el mundo…

Esbozó una mueca. Había capturado a una reina. De seguro nadie le aplaudiría esa acción. No lo dejarían en paz. Pasaría el resto de su vida tras las rejas. Apartado de Elsa…

Hans ocultó su rostro en su brazo desnudo. _He jodido todo. Y no me importa. He fracasado. Me he rendido. Y no me importa_.

A su lado sintió como Elsa se movía. Se tensó. Pero no hubo más movimientos. Está dormida, se dijo.

Hans hizo una mueca de disgusto. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido con alguien. Que había despertado al lado de una mujer.

Elsa. Toda era culpa de Elsa.

Ella se había metido en su piel. En sus pensamientos. Lo llenaba todo. Lo invadía todo. Y él no tenía las fuerzas para resistirse a su mirada azul, a sus cabellos rubios, a su figura grácil y elegante.

Ahora no le importaba nada. Ni sus planes de venganza. Ni el mundo afuera de la fortaleza. Sólo le importaba Elsa. Sólo quería llevarse a Elsa muy lejos, donde nadie los recordara, donde nadie los encontraría…

¿Crees en serio que Elsa se iría contigo?

¿Crees que abandonaría Arendelle y todo lo que representa ese lugar, por ti?

¿Crees que ella tendrá tanta consideración?

Despierta, Hans. Tú eres el que no quiere apartarse de su lado. Tú eres el imbécil que la quieres retener. Ella no. Ella sólo quiere que la dejes libre.

Hans suspiró.

Su consciencia era una maldita perra que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

 _Estoy jodido_.

* * *

Elsa abre los ojos.

Su mirada se topa con una tela azul. _Un vestido_. Un vestido muy elegante. _Mi vestido_. ¿Por qué estoy usando este vestido? ¿Hans tiene algo así? ¿Y por qué no puedo recordar cuando me lo puse?

—¿Estás bien, Elsa?

Esa voz…

Elsa gira la cabeza tan rápido, que no le extrañaría haberse roto el cuello. Afortunadamente no hay accidente y puede ver a la persona que acaba de hablar.

Ella apenas tiene aliento para susurrar:

—¿Madre?

La reina de Arendelle, la original, no la impostora que a veces se siente, le sonríe dulcemente.

Y a Elsa le da un vuelco de nostalgia, que se acentúa con las siguientes palabras:

—¿Todo bien?

Elsa quiere decir que no.

Que nada está bien. Que desde que ellos se fueron, ella se siente perdida y sola. Sola incluso cuando está con Anna.

Elsa quiere decir muchas cosas: que la extraña muchísimo, extraña sus abrazos y sus palabras de apoyo, echa de menos su olor, su calor, sus clases de piano, y la forma en que trataba todas las situaciones, como si fueran más fáciles de lo que eran.

No logra decir nada de lo piensa, no puede.

—Oh, princesa, ¿te sientes enferma?

Su padre… Su valiente y maravilloso padre está sentado al lado de su esposa, y la mira… Mira a Elsa como si todavía se preocupara por ella, como si todavía pudiera.

—No…

Y quiere decir que lo extraña en demasía. Que extraña su calor, su fuerza, sus palabras de aliento, sus consejos. Quiere decirle que lo ha perdonado por encerrarla y alejarla del mundo, por apartarla de su hermana. Oh, Elsa quiere decir tantas cosas…

—¿No? ¿Estás segura?

Elsa siente que en cualquier momento puede llorar y cierra los ojos. Sus padres. ¡Sus padres están aquí! ¡Con ella!

Quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere decirles tantas cosas, pero no dice nada, no hace nada. Es demasiado. Hay tantas emociones que ella… ella no puede empezar a descifrarlas.

¡ _Sus padres están vivos_! Su mente, siempre tan analítica y metódica, empieza esbozar las razones por las cuales lo que está viviendo es algo imposible, algo que no puede ser real.

Para empezar, sus padres están muertos. Muertos en altamar. Ella vio los cuerpos. Kai se había ofrecido a ver los cuerpos de sus majestades para ahorrarle el mal trago, pero Elsa había insistido en que ella misma tenía que ver los cadáveres de su padre, convencerse que realmente habían muerto.

Sus padres entonces no podían estar con ella, no podían estar vivos. Una voz de niña, esa niña que sigue creyendo en cosas imposibles y hasta ridículas, dice:

 _Podrían haber vuelto a la vida_.

Pero Elsa sacude mentalmente la cabeza. Nadie regresaba de la muerte, jamás.

 _La muerte es irreversible e ineludible, nada ni nadie podía engañarla_ , esas habían sido las palabras de Gerda cuando intentaba consolarla luego del fallecimiento de sus padres.

Así pues, los reyes de Arendelle estaban muertos. Dolorosamente muertos.

Elsa abrió los ojos. Ambos la miraban fijamente, y Elsa reconocía la expresión de sus rostros, sus padres estaban preocupados por ella. ¿Era patético sentirse bien con la sola preocupación de aquellos que ya no podían sentir, de aquellos que no existían? Pero parecían tan reales…

—Estoy… —confundida, asustada, deseosa de que ustedes estén aquí, de que realmente estén, que no sean tan sólo un producto de mi imaginación. Elsa pensó todas esas cosas, pero sólo dijo: —… bien. Estoy bien. No os preocupéis.

—Pero es nuestra tarea preocuparnos, cariño.

—Somos tus padres, Elsa. Es natural preocuparnos.

Ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Las fantasías son tan dolorosas… Es genial verlos, pero le rompe el corazón saber que no son reales, no pueden serlo.

—¿Estás segura que estás bien?

—Sí, claro… Estoy bien—repite.

—Tal vez debas descansar—sugiere su padre —. Has cabalgado todo el día, debes estar cansada…

¿Ella cabalgando? Pues sí que tenía imaginación.

—¿Elsa está enferma?

—Tal vez, Olaf—contesta su madre.

Elsa replicó:

—Estoy bien — Ella sabía el carácter dramático del muñeco, y no quería preocuparlo. Luego se preguntaría como es que Olaf está en el mismo lugar que sus padres, y estos no parecen incómodos por la obvia representación de sus poderes. En el pasado siempre le habían tenido miedo al hielo que Elsa podía crear —. No estoy enferma ni nada, Olaf, no te preocupes.

—Sí, Olaf, todo está bien, Elsa tiene una salud de hielo.

A pesar de la broma, Elsa le sonríe a Anna.

—Qué graciosa.

Elsa decide en ese momento que no le importa. Que no va a analizar lo que está sucediendo, que si es una fantasía entonces ella la va a tomar como tal. Luego se preocupará por eso, luego se enfrentará al dolor.

—Nuestra Anna es muy creativa—dice su madre. Elsa se imagina que se siente complacida porque sus dos hijas se lleven tan bien…

De reojo, Elsa se da cuenta que Anna está embarazada.

—¡Esa soy yo! —dice la pelirroja alegremente —. Y para demostrarlo voy a cantar.

—¿Sin música, cariño?—pregunta su padre.

—Kristoff me acompañará—contesta Anna, señalando hacia su derecha.

Justo en ese momento, Elsa repara en el sexto integrante de la mesa. El rubio parece incómodo mientras Anna le insiste para que toque. Elsa no puede evitarlo y sonríe; eso es tan normal entre ellos dos, que ya parece costumbre. Al final, como siempre, Kristoff cede y empieza a rasgar las cuerdas. Y luego se escucha la dulce voz de Anna:

.

 _Allá en el valle hay una chica,_

 _vestida lino y azul._

 _Es tan bonita y delicada_

 _que parece una muñeca._

 _Quiero que sea mía porque es hermosa,_

 _la reina más poderosa de todas._

 _._

Elsa aplaude sonriente.

Olaf dice:

—Esa sí que es una buena canción.

Su padre exclama:

—Tengo una hija muy graciosa.

—Tenemos, querido— corrige su madre.

—Cierto, linda, tenemos.

Elsa empieza a sentir calor. Un calor que recorre su espina dorsal y la estremece.

—¡Esperen que aún no acabo!—exclama Anna.

.

 _Allá en la fuente hay un hombre,_

 _vestido con traje y corona._

 _En la mano lleva las riendas_

 _y en el bolsillo un anillo._

 _Ha oído de la reina poderosa_

 _y viene raudo en su busca._

 _¿Será que por ambicioso_

 _erra el camino hacia su corazón?_

 _._

—Oh, no me digas que es una canción romántica—se medio queja Kristoff. Anna le responde con un codazo, mientras que los demás se aguantan las risas. Olaf empieza a tararear.

El calor hace que Elsa se abanique con una mano, con infructuosos resultados. Siente como el calor parece penetrar en sus huesos. Pasa una mano por la frente y se da cuenta de la humedad.

.

 _Ambos guardan un secreto_

 _y sus vidas peligrarán._

 _La desconfianza hace aguas_

 _y por doquier salta la liebre de los celos._

 _Más por dentro,_

 _un amor inconfesable_

 _guarda vestigios de dolor._

 _El más pequeño y el más chiquito_

 _esta unión contemplará,_

 _y grande será el goce_

 _que el romance traerá consigo._

 _._

—Oh, cariño, es precioso—celebra la reina.

Anna hace una graciosa reverencia.

—¿Y ahí acaba? ¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes?

—Todavía no lo sé—dice la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Elsa?—dice la voz de Olaf.

—Elsa, ¿qué tienes?

—Elsa, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

—No… bien… —alcanza a decir Elsa antes de que todo se vuelva blanco.

* * *

El blanco es opresivo. Le hace recordar cuando congeló a Arendelle. Cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Anna. Cuando estuvo encerrada en su habitación. El blanco es sinónimo de problemas.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! Por favor…

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa, despierta! ¡Quédate quieta! ¡Para de una buena vez! ¡Elsa!

Elsa parpadeó. Algo verde, un punto de color en toda esa claridad. Parpadeó nuevamente. Son unos ojos, unos ojos verdes. Los ojos de Hans.

Entonces Elsa se dio cuenta.

Había sido un sueño. Un magnífico y maravilloso sueño. Todos juntos, nuevamente como una familia. Elsa suspiró. _Como la familia que nunca pudieron ser, por causa de sus poderes y de su error_.

—¿Ya estás despierta? ¿Se puede saber qué carajos estabas soñando? ¡Por Loki, voy a tener agujetas en la espalda por culpa tuya!

—Lo siento—susurró Elsa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste?

La sorpresa se notaba en la voz del pelirrojo, y no era para menos. ¡Elsa había dicho que lo sentía!

Por su parte, a Elsa no le parecía nada del otro mundo. Había hecho algo mal, ¿no?, entonces se disculpaba, era lógico, ¿cierto? Excepto que era Hans. Hans su enemigo, Hans que la había querido matar en el pasado, Hans que había secuestrado hace un mes. ¿Hace un mes? Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que había estado en Arendelle.

—No lo voy a repetir nuevamente. ¿Por qué me despertaste?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Tú fuiste la que me despertaste con esa pesadilla tuya!

No era cierto, pero Elsa no tenía que saber que había permanecido despierto toda la noche, rumiando sus acciones y las consecuencias de estas, pensando una solución para su problema… No, Elsa no tenía que saber que su simple olor bastaba para hacerlo pensar en las mil formas en que quería permanecer así por el resto de su vida.

—De acuerdo…

Elsa estaba tan confundida, cansada y exhausta, que no tenía fuerzas para pelear con Hans. ¿De qué servía luchar contra el pelirrojo si Hans siempre le ganaba, si su propio deseo la traicionaba, si sus convicciones se rompían al contacto de la boca masculina? No quería seguir peleando, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Ya ni volver a Arendelle parecía una buena idea. ¿Con qué cara miraría a sus súbditos? ¿Con qué cara se enfrentaría a Anna? Ella que siempre se había vanagloriado de ser fría y racional, ella Elsa, había caído como una estúpida ante los encantos de una boca y unas caricias con la suficiente pericia para hacerle olvidar hasta su propio nombre. ¿Con qué cara volvería a reprochar a Anna cuando esta tuviera un comportamiento visceral y apasionado que las pudiese meter en problemas? Le había fallado como hermana mayor, como soberana de Arendelle…

—Tenemos que irnos.

A Hans le sabía mal el tener que hacer reaccionar a Elsa. Le gustaría dejar que se calmara, que se hiciera a la idea que habían vuelto a compartir el lecho, le gustaría ser romántico y comprensivo con la mujer de la que había tomado tanto placer… pero no había tiempo.

—¿Irnos?—repitió Elsa —. ¿A dónde?

—Irnos de aquí. Vístete.

Hans le dio la espalda y se sentó en la cama para subirse los pantalones. Se levantó para sujetárselos y luego volvió a sentarse para calzarse las botas. Elsa se incorporó, aturdida.

—¿Irnos? Pero dijiste…

—¡No importa lo que yo dije!— Hans la miró con impaciencia —. Tenemos que irnos, vístete y deja de fastidiarme.

—Pero…

—¿Querías irte, no? Querías irte hace mucho, bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad. Vístete y vámonos.

Por fin las palabras penetraron en el cerebro de Elsa, y sonrió. Era fantástico. Al fin se iría de esa fortaleza. Al fin volvería a Arendelle. Con entusiasmo alcanzó el vestido dejado a los pies de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Tenían un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tachán!

Y bien, ¿qué piensan del capítulo? Intenso, ¿verdad? Sobretodo el final, ¿no? Ah, van a salir de la fortaleza pero… ¿hacia dónde? ¡Se escuchan apuestas sobre los destinos que Hans tiene en mente!

(Supongo que no hace falta decirlo, pero la canción es de mi completa autoría, para que lo sepan).

Hasta el próximo lunes!

Tengan un feliz San Valentín, con Hans y sus patillas (sólo sus patillas) como acompañantes!

* * *

Respuestas a reviews anónimos:

 **Erika maría** : Gracias por comentar. Y no, esta vez no hay lemmon. Más adelante, *Silvers mueve sugestivamente las cejas.

 **Guest** : Oh no, no mueras. No quiero ser responsable de la muerte de alguien. Quiero que sigas leyendo Helsa.


	21. A la deriva

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hay alguien que no sepa que Frozen es de Disney? Bueno, lo es. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Gracias a **A** **Frozen Fan, UlvidaKiyama666, SerenaSaori, Erika María, Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** y **BelenKatherine19** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 **21.**

El sol les da la bienvenida cuando salen de la fortaleza. Hace un cálido día de verano, soleado y lleno de vida. Elsa entrecierra los ojos para que la luz del sol no la ciegue, y sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Ha salido de la prisión. Es libre. Es libre para disfrutar de su libertad.

Todo es perfecto. Y nada puede arruinar ese momento.

—No te alejes tanto, copo de nieve.

Elsa se detiene. Su espalda tensa, sus puños apretados, la sonrisa desvanecida. Hay algo que arruina la perfección del día.

—No te necesito. Puedo llegar sola a Arendelle.

Hans lanza una carcajada. Elsa se cruza de brazos y lo mira de la mala manera. Pero Hans no para de reírse.

—¡Para de una buena vez! Por Thor, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Tú… tú…? ¿En serio crees que vamos a ir a Arendelle?—logra decir el pelirrojo. La risa ha suavizado sus facciones y tiene una cara de pillo, de chico malo que sabe que ha hecho una travesura.

Elsa tiene ganas de romperle esa sonrisa con un trozo de hielo. Lo mira de malos modos, y pregunta con toda la serenidad que puede reunir:

—¿No vamos a Arendelle?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Hans se ríe de nuevo —. Oh, tú… ¿tú en serio creíste que te llevaría a Arendelle? ¿De veras?

—Yo pensé… era lo más lógico —se justifica Elsa. En su mente repasa la conversación que había tenido con Hans en la habitación del pelirrojo. Él no había dicho que irían a Arendelle, de hecho no había mencionado ningún destino; Hans sólo quería salir de la fortaleza, o al menos eso había parecido. Y dado que Elsa sólo quería volver a casa, no había preguntado nada. Ahora se reprochaba por ser tan tonta y despistada. _Bravo, Elsa, a ver cuándo vuelves a presumir de ser fría y de tener la cabeza puesta en su sitio_.

—¿Lo más lógico?—repite Hans. Lanzó un bufido de incredulidad —. Ay, su majestad yo la creía más inteligente...

Elsa aprieta los puños. _Contenlo, Elsa. Puedes contenerlo. No mates a Hans, aún no_. Se asustó con tan pensamiento, pero no era el momento de planear un acto homicida, había cosas más urgentes:

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí!—demandó.

—Pero es que es tan ridículo… ¿Por qué creíste algo tan…?

Él se reía. Seguía riéndose y Elsa quería que dejara de hacerlo. Quería destruir esa risa. Y al hombre que se estaba riendo a su costa.

—¡Basta! Creí que ibas a devolverme, ¿de acuerdo? — Elsa hace una mueca —. Tonta yo creí que el destino era mi casa, mi castillo, mi hogar al lado de mis seres queridos. Por supuesto, no contaba con que seres un canalla, un rufián, un… — Hans le tomó el mentón con uno de sus largos dedos —. ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a…!

—No dijiste eso anoche — murmura Hans, acariciando la pálida mejilla salpicada de numerosas pecas —. De hecho anoche reclamabas por mi toque. Eres una fiera insaciable, copo de nieve. Aún tengo marcas de la otra vez, ¿sabes? Me marcaste con saña… ¿Quién diría que la Reina de las Nieves podía ser tan posesiva y apasionada?

Elsa sentía calor. Se sentía ruborizar furiosamente.

—Eres un…

Su voz débil, para nada amenazante, hace que Hans vuelva a reírse. Elsa tan ingenua. Tan deliciosamente inocente. Es tan graciosa, tan divertida. Lo llena de una calidez, de una dicha… lo transporta a un lugar donde no tiene que ser frío y sin sentimientos, donde puede ser él, un hombre de ventipocos que puede soñar con estar con la mujer que quiere y desea.

La besa. Uno de esos besos que no quieren nada, que no aspiran nada. Que unen dos pares de labios y escuchan latir el corazón del otro. El aliento de Elsa se corta, y Hans lo absorbe como un sediento bebe agua.

* * *

Kristoff pasea por los alrededores. El edificio de piedra le da mala espina. Es un lugar horrible. Que habla de desgracias y tragedias varias, que parece encerrar gritos de tortura y desesperación.

Todo apunta a que Elsa está encerrada en ese lugar, pero el rubio se resiste a creerlo. Su cuñada, su tímida y cálida cuñada, la hermana de Anna, no se merece sufrir en este lugar.

—Señor…

Kristoff se gira para encarar a uno de sus hombres. El soldado tiene el ceño fruncido, un rostro que no augura buenas noticias.

—¿Encontraron algo?

 _Por favor que hayan encontrado a Elsa, por favor_. Anna necesita tener noticias de su hermana. Kristoff rememora el rostro de Anna: alarmantemente pálido, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas húmedas, pidiéndole que por favor trajera a Elsa a Arendelle. Incluso Aevar había sentido la desesperación de su madre y se había removido incómodo entre sus brazos.

—Esto estaba en una de las habitaciones — el hombre alza un retazo de tela, que Kristoff reconoce como parte del vestido de novia de la madre de Elsa y Anna, el vestido con el que la primera había desaparecido. Kristoff aprieta los puños y sus ojos se humedecen sin poder evitarlo. Inspira profundamente y logra de alguna forma contener las lágrimas, no es el momento. Tienes que ser fuerte, por Anna, por Aevar… —. También hay objetos de aseo personal y unas cartas, dirigidas a Hans Westerguaard.

 _Canalla_ , masculla Kristoff en su interior. No hay persona que el rubio odie más que a ese pelirrojo asesino. _No te bastó con atentar con la vida de Anna y Elsa en el pasado, tenías que volver para vengarte, ¿no Hans?_ Kristoff no es una persona violenta, no particularmente, pero está seguro que cuando encuentre al pelirrojo le dará una paliza o mejor aún, lo atravesará con la espalda, lo que venga primero.

Pero hay un pensamiento que se sobrepone a sus ansias homicidas: _Elsa no está aquí_. El soldado ha empezado por los objetos, no por las personas. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? La opción más feliz es que Elsa haya escapado de alguna manera, tal vez dejando a Hans bastante mal parado. A Kristoff le gusta esa posibilidad, sólo tendrían que encontrar a Elsa y llevarla Arendelle, las dos hermanas se abrazarían dichosas, Elsa conocería a Aevar, y todo quedaría olvidado. Pero hay una segunda opción. Una en la que Kristoff no quiere pensar porque implicaría un cuerpo sin calor de vida y un millón de lágrimas de Anna y de Olaf.

—¿Algo más?—pregunta el rubio, sintiendo como la impotencia hace un nudo en su estomago. _Por favor que haya algo más. Por favor… Elsa no puede… no pudo acabar así, por favor…_ Para su total sorpresa, el soldado asiente.

—Hay escarcha por todas partes — Kristoff alza una ceja, esperando que el hombre se explique —. Escarcha reciente. Tal vez de un día o dos.

—Oh…

¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Cuáles de las posibilidades son ciertas? ¿Elsa escapó hace poco? Si es así no debe estar muy lejos. Este lugar es una isla, no podría salir por su propio pie.

—Tendremos que avisar a los puertos. La reina necesita un barco para volver a Arendelle — _y sola no podrá llegar_ , se dice para sí mismo. Kristoff sabe que Elsa no sabe nada de navegación, la estrella polar, o norte y sur. Estaría perdida en altamar y entonces sería peor.

—También puede ser que la reina no haya escapado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Por favor, no la posibilidad dos. No, Elsa no puede estar muerta. No puede. Sería un desastre. Sería horrible. Anna jamás se recuperaría. Kristoff se estremecía al pensar en cómo Anna tomaría la noticia del fallecimiento de Elsa; sus ojos no volverían a brillar, sería una cáscara vacía, que sólo viviría por él y Aevar.

—Hans podría tener a su majestad.

Kristoff iba a matarlo. Nadie más tendría ese honor. Él mataría al canalla del pelirrojo con sus propias manos y luego lanzará sus restos al mar para que nadie los pueda encontrar.

—En ese caso habrá que buscarlos a ambos.

El hombre asintió y empezó a ladrar órdenes que Kristoff ya no escuchó. Miraba el trozo de tela proveniente de lo que un día fue, un hermoso vestido de novia. _Te encontraremos, Elsa, lo juro. Te llevaré con Anna y con tu sobrino_.

* * *

(Habría sido demasiado pedir que Odín me sonriera).

(Nunca lo ha hecho, ¿por qué los dioses me complacerían ahora?).

(Nunca he sido libre. ¿Por qué sería libre ahora?).

Elsa camina pisando con furia. Se sentía mal. Se sentía impotente. Esto no debería ser así. Ella debería estar en Arendelle. No en quién sabe qué lugar, aguantando las estupideces de su carcelero, _de su sexy carcelero_. Elsa cierra los ojos ante el pensamiento traicionero. _Nunca más. No volveré a fijarme en el físico de Hans, ni en el de ningún hombre. Los hombres son todos unos estúpidos_.

Elsa creía que tenía razón al pensar así. Mi prometido me abandonó. No es que lo quisiera, sabía que sería un matrimonio sin amor, pero por lo menos el grandísimo hijo de Loki podría haber hecho algo por mí, ¿no?, podría haberme buscado, podría haberse esforzado… _De Hans mejor no hablemos, o tendría que gastar todo el día y parte de la noche para enumerar todos los defectos de ese rufián_.

Elsa bufa. Todo estaba tan mal. Ya no estaba encerrada. Pero ahora estaba a la deriva. Sin idea de adónde se dirigía ni en donde estaba. Y con Hans a sus espaldas.

Podría escapar. ¿Pero a dónde iría? No reconocía nada. No sabía leer cartas de navegación. Y no confiaba en nadie, porque los seres humanos, los normales, le habían demostrado que nunca la ayudarían, que siempre desconfiarían y le temerían. _¿Por qué Hans no me teme? ¿Por qué es el único a quien no podrían importarle menos mis poderes?_ Resultaba desesperanzador que el único que no le temía fuera el único que realmente había querido matarla. El único que la había hecho sentir mujer.

—¿Intentas cavar un hoyo en el sendero, copo de nieve?

—Deja… —Elsa suspira —. Sólo deja de llamarme de esa forma.

 _Contén en enojo, Elsa. Hans sólo quiere fastidiarte, no le des el gusto_.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por qué no soy un copo de nieve, por eso!

Elsa se voltea enojada, dispuesta a congelar a Hans, sin importarle un comino las consecuencias de ese acto. Pero no contaba con encontrarse a centímetros del rostro de Hans. La fuerza de su mirada verde hace que Elsa enmudezca de repente. _¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Y por qué me siento de esta forma? Tan tonta y absurda, que no puedo mantener mis ideas_.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño — susurra Hans. Él acaricia el trozo de piel que está entre los parpados de Elsa y suaviza la arruga que se había formado en ese lugar —. Te ves mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes.

—No me toques—murmura Elsa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gusta.

Hans se inclina un poco más. Las frentes de ambos quedan unidas. Elsa quiere zafarse, quiere alejarse de esa mirada verde, hipnótica. Oh, quiere tantas cosas.

—Mentirosa—susurra Hans, y su aliento cae en las mejillas de Elsa.

—Déjame.

Las manos de Elsa pican por rodear el cuello de Hans. Sus labios claman por un beso. Su cuerpo traicionero anhela el contacto de Hans. _Esto está mal. Está mal, pero se siente tan bien. Tan bien y tan incorrecto_. _¿Por qué es Hans el que hace sentir así? Como si nunca tuviera suficiente de él, como si me sintiera vacía sin él_.

—Quiero besarte—susurra Hans en su oído —. Anhelo meter mi lengua en tu boca y devorar todo a mi paso. Quiero que tus rodillas se debiliten y que sólo te sostengas porque yo te tengo firmemente agarrada. Quiero que gimas en mi oído y grites mi nombre. Quiero que deshagas con mi toque — Elsa también quiere eso. Lo necesita a Hans, pero no se lo dice. De forma inveitable, como si no pudiera ir contra su voluntad, cierra los ojos —. Pero no lo haré.

Elsa abre los ojos.

—¿Qué…?

La boca se le seca. El corazón le late furiosamente. Hans da un paso hacia atrás. Elsa puede ver sus ojos turbios, llenos de deseo por ella. _¿Por qué no la sigue tocando? ¿Por qué no la besa y debilita su voluntad?_ Ella siempre se le resiste al principio, pero siempre se rinde ante él. Así que… ¿qué le pasa a Hans? ¿Por qué no la reclama como siempre? Elsa siente frío, se siente vacía con él tan lejos.

—Voy a esperar a que tú me beses.

—¿Qué?

¿Qué ella lo bese? ¿Qué ella comience uno de esos besos que la dejan sin aliento? ¿Por qué? Ella no sabría cómo hacerlo. Es Hans, siempre es Hans el que… el que hace todo aquello que no le gusta, eso.

—Estoy harto de obligarte. Cada vez que te beso, te resistes a mí. Cada vez que te toco, te tensas. Y tengo que batallar por destruir esas barreras. Y ya me harté. No soy ningún violador. Nunca he tenido que forzar a una mujer. Todas sabían a qué se atenían conmigo y me pedían más, siempre más, pero ellas también daban. Tú me pides, pero nunca me das. Y ya estoy harto de la situación — Hans sonríe fríamente — Así, que esta vez, mi rebelde copito de nieve, tú serás la que me beses.

Elsa se cruza de brazos. Quiere un beso de Hans, quiere que el pelirrojo la toque. Quiere que la haga ver las estrellas. Pero no va a dar el primer paso.

—Entonces supongo que esperarás sentado.

—Supongo que sí —Hans se encoge de hombros.

Elsa bufa.

—¿Podrás aguantar tanto, Hans?—se burla, recordando como el pelirrojo parece no tener suficiente de ella. Como siempre la ha buscado. No cree que Hans pueda resistirse a besarla.

—¿Y tú, Elsa? ¿Crees poder aguatar sin mis caricias?

Elsa se siente ruborizar.

—¡No voy a besarte, idiota! ¿Me oyes? ¡No te besaré! ¿Crees que quiero que vuelvas a tocarme? — Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador —. ¡Estás muy equivocado! A diferencia de ti, yo no anhelo tus caricias. ¡Me das asco! ¿Me oyes? ¡Me das asco, Hans!

El pelirrojo no contesta, no replica, no dice nada. En su lugar empieza a caminar, dejando a Elsa atrás.

—¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Hans! ¡No voy a besarte! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Vuelve, Hans!

—Camina, copo de nieve. Tenemos que llegar antes que anochezca. Y acuérdate que este camino está lleno de lobos.

—¡Hans!

Por un momento Elsa se imagina ganando su libertad. Dando media vuelta y buscando alguien que la ayude a regresar a Arendelle. Pero luego la realidad se impone. El único que la puede ayudar en algo es el hombre que está caminando delante de ella. Y se está alejando. Elsa bufa y sigue los pasos de Hans, mientras masculla maldiciones.

 _Sólo te sigo porque no quiero quedarme aquí. Y porque no tengo idea de cómo llegar a Arendelle, Hans, pero nada más. No lo hago por ti. Tú no me importas en absoluto_.

Elsa se repite una y otra vez esas palabras. A ver si se las consigue creer en algún momento.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡No me maten! Es Elsa la que dice que Hans le da asco. ¿Ustedes creen que tiene razón? Les dejo esa pregunta para que la contesten…

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece el capítulo? Ya están fuera de la fortaleza y Elsa sabe que no van a Arendelle. Además Kristoff ha llegado al lugar en el que se encontraban. Um, ¿qué piensan de la decisión de Hans de no besar a Elsa?

Reviews anónimos:

 **UlvidaKiyama666** : Lamento mucho no haberte contestado, vi tu review después de subir el capítulo diecinueve. Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por comentar. Oh sí, Elsa y Hans avanzan rápidamente. Al parecer los momentos kristanna gustan, y yo que tenía tanto miedo de ponerlos…

 **Erika maría** : Hola! Me alegra que te guste y que comentes siempre, muchas gracias. El lemmon te lo dejo. Y bueno, ya ves que Hans ha dado otro paso en la relación con Elsa.

Saludos, hasta el próximo lunes!


	22. Travesía

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias por sus reviews a **Wildest Storires, A Frozen Fan, Lollipop87, Landaflrs, erika maria, Ari, Invitado, SerenaSaori, Allisontkm628, Gabs 914.  
** Sois en verdad geniales, muchas gracias.

* * *

 **22.**

Hans se detestaba en ese momento.

 _Por ser un idiota. Un débil._

Un estúpido que no podía resistirse a Elsa. Debía hacerlo. Debía ser más fuerte que la rubia reina de las nieves. Pero era imposible.

Se descubría a todas horas, pensado en sus labios de color sangre. En sus ojos azules. En su piel de porcelana. En sus pechos perfectos. Y se reprochaba ser tan humano. Tan hombre.

¡No era ningún adolescente impúber!

Era un hombre y derecho que debía actuar como tal.

 _Regresa a Elsa y despídete de la tentaci_ ón, le dijo la consciencia.

 _No puedo._

Y en verdad no podía. Necesitaba a Elsa. La necesitaba tanto como respirar. Peor aún: ella era el aire que respiraba. Y eso le daba ganas de ahorcar a alguien, preferiblemente así mismo.

 _¿Entonces por qué te resistes? ¿Por qué no la besas y acabas con tu sufrimiento? ¿Por qué la tocas y sacias las necesidades de ambos?_

Porque era idiota. Porque había dejado el cerebro en la fortaleza. Porque no le importaba que Arendelle estuviera tras la pista de ambos. Que su cabeza tuviese un precio. Y que probablemente nadie en las Islas del Sur movería un dedo para ayudarlo.

Se odiaba más que nunca por no pensar racionalmente. Por permitir que la chica que caminaba a su lado lo tuviese agarrado felizmente por las pelotas y él tan tranquilo. ¿Dónde quedó mi hombría? ¿Mi virilidad? ¿Mi convicción? ¿Mi venganza? ¿Es que Elsa lo había cambiado tanto? ¿Es que Elsa aparte de congelar corazones podía derretir el que estaba en su pecho?

 _Estás sonando más idiota que nunca, Hans. No sabía que eras una mujercita._

Acalló las voces de sus hermanos como siempre lo hacía. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de sus miles de humillaciones podía apartar a Elsa de su mente. Los años de tortura y malestar quedaban enterrados bajo el poder de Elsa. Y eso lo jodía. Hans estaba acostumbrado a ser dueño de su vida. A no amilanarse ante nada ni nadie. Mucho menos frente a una mujer. Pero Elsa lo desarmaba. Lo convertía en un imbécil. En un idiota.

Su único consuelo – si es que podía llamarse así -, es que Elsa se sentía del mismo modo, o peor. He destruido las barreras de la Reina, las he franqueado. La convertido en una criatura maravillosa, apasionada, sedienta de mis caricias. Mírala, allí a mi lado. Odiándome por no ceder a mis impulsos…

 _Deberías ceder. Será peor si no lo haces_ , le gritó la consciencia, bostezando de aburrimiento.

Hans también se sentía impotente, pero se consolaba pensando que tarde o temprano Elsa caería. Tenía que hacerlo. Lo de ellos era demasiado fuerte, demasiado poderoso, difícil de contener.

Elsa debía caer, rendirse, por el bien de ambos.

Ya necesitaba sus caricias, su aliento. Tocar su piel. Navegar en el perfume de su entrepierna. ¿Por qué te haces la difícil, Elsa? ¿Por qué condenarnos de este modo?

 _Fuiste tú el que empezó. El que quiso demostrar algo. Elsa es orgullosa. No cederá. La necesitas más de lo que ella te necesita a ti. Caerás primero y te odiarás aún más por ello_.

Definitivamente su conciencia era una perra.

* * *

Elsa sentía calor. Por todas partes.

La larga travesía aunada a la distancia de su nada deseado compañero de viaje, le daban ganas de gritar hasta desgañitarse. Hasta exigirle a Hans que… ¿Qué le iba a exigir? ¿Una respuesta? ¿Qué le dijera hacia dónde carajos se dirigían? ¿Qué acabara con esta ansiedad de su cuerpo? No soportaba. No soportaba que Hans pareciera tener la llave de su placer. Que pareciera saber exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella quería.

 _Pero al muy maldito le gusta hacerme sufrir._

Y en verdad lo hacía. Elsa se acaloraba en sus ropas demasiado grandes, en sus zapatos prestados, en el paisaje desértico que se presentaba a su alrededor.

¿ _En dónde estamos_? Hans parecía saber exactamente hacia dóne se dirigían, pero ella no. Ella se perdería en ese horrible paraje.

Elsa se descubrió anhelando los muros de la fortaleza. Allí había sido prisionera, pero al menos había estado segura. Tenía una cama, tres comidas al día, y agua para asearse. Aquí en medio de la nada no tenía nada de eso. Dormía en el suelo pelado, comía aquello que Hans cazara – y sólo porque no le quedaba más remedio -, y se lavaba cuando llegaban a algún riachuelo. Pero ahora estaban en el desierto. En medio de la nada. Y ni siquiera había agua. ¿Cómo Hans podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo soportaba la travesía sin quejarse, sin mostrarse cansado, sin parecer molesto por las incomodidades, los mosquitos, el calor?

Elsa conjuro un copo de nieve.

* * *

Aevar le consumía todo su tiempo. Anna no se cansaba de mirarlo. De sostenerlo contra su pecho. De alimentarlo. Era tan hermoso. Tan pequeño. Tan perfecto… A veces tenía miedo de dejarlo caer. De que se hiciera daño. Se enfermara. De ser una mala madre.

Gerda le asegura que nadie nacía aprendido. Y que el niño no la odiaría al crecer. Pero Anna tenía sus miedos. Y Gerda decía que eran normales.

Pero aún con toda la atención en Aevar, había un momento del día en que su ánimo decaía y la tristeza le ganaba. Eran los momentos en que se acordaba de Elsa, de su hermana. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le estaría haciendo pagar a Hans? Anna esperaba que sí.

* * *

¿ _A dónde vas, Hans_?, se preguntó Kristoff. Porque luego de tres días yendo tras la pista de Elsa, el rubio no tenía duda alguna que buscaba a los dos y que Hans guiaba el viaje. Elsa – estaba muy claro – se perdería en este lugar abandonado por Odín.

Claro que la perspectiva de que estuviese con el pelirrojo, no lo alegraba, pero por lo menos lo calmaba. Estaba segura que no encontraría a Elsa muerta en una cancela. No sabía a qué venía esa corazonada. Si Hans había querido matar a Elsa en el pasado, era lógico pensar que la podría matar nuevamente. Esta vez estaban solos, y ni Anna misma podría detener a Hans con el poder de su amor. ¿Entonces por qué creía que Hans actuaría de diferente manera?

Renunció a pensar sobre ello. Kristoff era ante todo un hombre práctico, no le importaba las razones de Hans.

 _Voy por ti, pelirrojo. Esta vez nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Lo siento! Realmente lo siento!

Mi computadora estiró la pata de forma sorpresiva y estoy subiendo este capítulo desde un cyber. Me disculpo de antemano por no contestar los reviews. Estén seguras que los leo y que disfruto mucho con ellos. ¡Muchas gracias!


	23. Muñeca y confusión

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias por sus reviews a **A Frozen Fan, Lollipop87, erika maria, Ari, Allisontkm628 y Gabs 914.  
** Sois en verdad geniales, muchas gracias.

* * *

 **23.**

—¡Estoy exhausta, Hans!

Elsa estaba tan cansada que se dejó caer sobre una roca. En ese momento no le importaba el decoro, su posición como reina, o lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Nunca serás una buena exploradora, Elsa.

—Como si yo quisiera ser una—replicó Elsa, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos —. No puedo más, ¿sabes? No puedo avanzar más.

Hans la miró, la miró realmente. El pelo sucio y enmarañado, la cara llena de cicatrices por las veces en que se había tropezado y caído en los baches, el vestido nuevo – que él le había dado – desgarrado y sucio en los bordes. El aspecto de Elsa no era el mejor, y aún así… su sola visión no lograba otra cosa que encender la sangre en sus venas.

 _¿Qué me has hecho, Elsa?_

 _¿Qué hechizo has lanzado sobre mí que aún cuando no debes gustarme, me gustas?_

—¿Sabes lo que te sucede, Elsa?

—Pasa que estoy en un viaje de locos con un lunático arrastrándome por Odín sabe dónde —replicó Elsa con retintín.

En ese momento no le importaba nada. Estaba harta de todo. Harta de caminar. De ignorar a Hans. De resistirse a besarlo.

 _No sigas por ese camino se recriminó a sí mismo. No…_

Pero ya era tarde.

Pensar en los besos de Hans la encendía. Pensar en sus caricias. En sus miradas. En su miembro entrando en su interior… La llenaba de un anhelo desconocido. Un ansia que no podía saciar, explicar, entender. Le molestaba haberse hecho dependiente del toque de Hans. Le molestaba lo cerca que estaba de claudicar y buscarlo ella misma.

 _Jamás. No soy la que cederé. Será Hans. Tiene que ser él._

Otra cosa era imposible. Impensable. No podría volver a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo de la laguna de Arendelle. No podría volver a mirar a Anna a los ojos. Se cubriría de vergüenza. La muerte sería mejor que ceder a los deseos de su cuerpo, deseos que implicaba a un canalla pelirrojo.

—Lo que pasa es que estás resentida.

—¿Resentida?

Elsa alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad.

—Resentida porque te he estado ignorando por semanas. Anhelas mi toque en tu piel, mis besos, mis miradas…

A pesar de que fuera cierto, Elsa no le dio la razón. No podía.

—Estás loco. ¡Estás completamente loco! ¿Cómo te ocurre? ¿Qué yo…? ¡Jamás! —Hans la miró con condescendencia —¡Tú a mí no importas, Hans! Lo único que quiero es alejarme de ti. Lo único que quiero de ti es que me dejes en paz. ¡Quiero ir a Arendelle! ¿Me oyes? ¡Sólo quiero ir a mi casa!

Hans se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en un cactus raquítico. Hasta allá fue Elsa, gritando improperios, olvidando su dignidad y postura. Lo único que quería era quitarle esa sonrisa burlona, esa confianza en sí mismo. Sólo quería destruir a Hans. Pero el pelirrojo no cambió un ápice su forma de mirarla. Elsa empuñó los puños y dio un golpe en el pecho del pelirrojo, buscando hacerle el mayor daño posible, pero tropezó con una pared de músculos y fue ella la que gritó.

Hans dejó de parecer tan impasible, y su rostro se frunció en una mueca de preocupación.

—Déjame ver.

—No.

—No seas terca, déjame ver.

—¡No, Hans!

Hans bufó y le tomó la mano, tratando de no ser brusco. Elsa intentó zafarse, pero el agarre de Hans parecía férreo. Por Odín, ¿qué comía este hombre? ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan fuerte alimentándose como lo hacían? Por fin, Hans relajó su agarre y Elsa sintió que podía respirar tranquila, no se había dado cuenta de que había contenido el aliento.

—Te rompiste la muñeca.

—¿Qué?

—Ponte un poco de hielo mientras yo busco una venda.

—¿Una venda? ¿Aquí?

—Sí.

Elsa lo miró mientras Hans se alejaba. ¿En serio estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Por su bienestar? Parecía tan imposible…

Hasta el momento, Elsa sólo había conocido al Hans ambicioso, el que casi la había asesinado a ella y a su hermana.

Y luego había conocido a Hans secuestrador, que la mantuvo cautiva y lejos de la población.

Y ese Hans venía con un Hans amante. Que sabía tocarla y hacerla vibrar con cada una de sus caricias. Que le había robado la virginidad del primer beso, la primera vez. Que la había dejado perdida para relaciones posteriores.

Este Hans atento se le hacía tan raro…

 **Notas de la autora** :

LO sé, tarde, y además corto. Intento actualizar todos los días, pero mi computadora sigue con problemas y tengo que escribir desde un cyber. ¿Qué les parece el capítulo?


	24. Altitud

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias por sus reviews a **Allisontkm628, 500YearsOfSolitude, A Frozen Fan, Ari, y Gabs 914.  
** Sois en verdad geniales, muchas gracias.

 **24.**

Se habían detenido. Elsa no tenía idea de por qué, pero no se quejaba. Detenerse era mucho mejor que caminar sin rumbo fijo por ese horrible desierto. Seguir caminando era suicida. Aunque francamente estar con Hans atentaba contra sus sentidos, por ejemplo con su sentido común.

Elsa no sabía qué bicho le había picado al pelirrojo. Hans la desconcertaba. No entendía por qué insistía en cuidarla. Por qué no la dejaba en paz. Por qué no dejaba de mirarla. ¡La tenía de los nervios!

 _Su mamá lo debió dejar caer de la cuna_. Con demasiados hijos que atender, no era ninguna sorpresa que la pobre mujer hubiera descuidado a Hans. Hasta ella lo haría. Aunque Elsa probablemente lo olvidara a propósito.

Elsa fantaseaba con que Hans quedara en medio de una tormenta de arena y que no pudiese defenderse. Pero cada vez que imaginaba tal futuro, algo doloroso se le asentaba n el pecho. Elsa sospechaba que una muerte, aunque se tratara del desfallecimiento de un canalla como Hans, la ponía mal.

 _No quieres admitir que la muerte de Hans te llenaría de dolor._

 _Por supuesto que no_ , le dijo a la consciencia. _Si Hans se muriese a mí no me importaría. Es más bailaría sobre la tumba._

 _Mentirosa._

Elsa decidió dejar de pensar. El calor del desierto está afectándome terriblemente. _Necesito frío. Necesito estar en Arendelle._

Pero Arendelle se veía tan lejos. Estaba tan lejos de casa que parecía que hacía siglos que se había marchado.

Intentó recordar cómo era su vida antes de Hans. Antes de que el pelirrojo irrumpiera en su vida. Y no pudo.

 _Era feliz_ , se dijo. Era feliz sin él. Pensar que me dolería su final es ridículo. Yo no lo quiero. No quiero estar con él. Sólo quiero que me deje libre. Que deje de obligarme a seguirlo.

 _Nadie te está obligando, Elsa._

¿ _Otra vez tú_?, le preguntó a la consciencia. _Márchate, no quiero escucharte_.

 _No puedo irme. Pertenezco a ti. Soy tú. Además tú me invocas._

 _No, no lo hago. Márchate, no te necesito._

 _Sí lo haces. Me necesitas para entender tus sentimientos acerca de Hans._

 _¡Yo no siento nada por Hans! ¡No seas ridícula!_

 _¿Yo soy la ridícula? ¿Acaso soy yo la que estoy hablando conmigo misma?_

 _Yo no… Olvídalo._

¿Cuándo regresaría Hans? Hace horas que se había marchado, dejándola sola. Por favor que no me vuelva a dejar como la otra vez. No soportaría estar tres días sin su presencia. Elsa se pasó las manos por el cabello. Decidido, había perdido la cabeza. Ahora anhelaba la presencia de Hans.

 _Y sus besos. Y sus caricias. Y pasar tus dedos por sus sexys cabellos._

No. ¡Yo no siento nada por Hans!

Pero las palabras sonaban vacías para ella.

 _Es el dolor de la muñeca_ , trató de justificarse. Cuando haya pasado dejaré de necesitar a Hans y entonces pensaré correctamente.

No quería pensar que aquel anhelo por el pelirrojo podría ser en realidad, permanente.

* * *

Anna miraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación. Afuera, los árboles estaban casi desnudos. Y las hojas que permanecían asidas a los árboles presentaban un aspecto triste y lamentable. Pronto llegaría el invierno, la estación favorita de Elsa.

—Será el primer invierno que no pasemos juntas —le susurró a Aevar.

El pequeño no respondió. Sólo se limitó a seguir alimentándose de ella.

Anna suspiró.

—¿Qué dijiste, Anna?

—Nada, Olaf.

Anna giró para mirar al muñeco de nieve, y le ofreció una tentativa sonrisa, que hizo que le doliera la cara. Olaf la miró fijamente.

—Yo también extraño a Elsa.

Anna asintió.

—Ojalá estuviese aquí.

Sven le acarició el hombro con su morro y Anna pasó distraídamente sus dedos por la cabeza del reno.

—Aevar la amaría.

—Y ella también a él.

Anna suspiró nuevamente.

—Seguro. Elsa siempre ha querido ser madre. Quizás… quizás este matrimonio, la decisión de casarse fue porque quería tener hijos — Anna sacudió la cabeza —. Me resisto a creer que la única razón para casarse con ese príncipe de pacotilla fue por la presión de ese estúpido Concejo Real, Elsa es mucho más fuerte que ellos.

—Pero Elsa ha estado esforzándose porque olviden cuando congeló a Arendelle…

—Tienes razón, Olaf. Y esos estúpidos se aprovecharon de eso para obligarla a hacer algo que no quería… Son todos unos canallas. Sólo porque Elsa es una mujer… ¡Elsa tiene más cojones que todos ellos juntos! ¡Puede gobernar a Arendelle perfectamente sin ningún hombre a su lado! ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

—¡Elsa es mucho más poderosa que todos!

—Exacto… Anna volvió a suspirar. Últimamente lo hacía mucho —. Sólo espero que Kristoff la regrese sana y salva.

Bajó la cabeza y centró toda su atención en Aevar.

—Ojalá Elsa alcance a verlo antes que crezca más.

* * *

Elsa lo sintió antes que verlo.

Y luego se reprochó por ello.

Últimamente parecía que estaba demasiado concentrada en Hans. Anticipándose a sus deseos. Sabiendo cuando venía. Preparándose para su llegada.

Se quiso abofetear a sí misma.

 _Ya hemos establecido que nos gusta Hans, pero él no tiene porqué saberlo. Un poco de disimulo, por favor_.

Es tan hermoso. Con esos ojos verdes. Esas patillas que le daban un aire infinitamente peligroso. Ese andar como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

 _No es hermoso._

 _Es un canalla. Un insensible Un imbécil que…_

—He conseguido unas cuantas hierbas que podemos comer como ensalada. Así descansaremos de la dieta de animales, ¿eh?

—¿Verduras? ¿En el desierto? —preguntó Elsa con incredulidad.

Hans se encogió de hombros.

—Esta es una tierra encantada, no sólo un desierto. Aquí puedes conseguir lo que quieras.

—Oh…

Sin poder evitarlo, Elsa se encontró fijándose en la boca de Hans. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, recordó las cosas que esa boca podía hacer, los estragos que había causado en su cuerpo.

Tonta, ¿qué pasó con no querer que Hans se diera cuenta? ¡No estás haciendo un buen trabajo!

—¿Por qué me miras así, Elsa? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—preguntó.

Y ahí estaba; esa sonrisa torcida. Peligrosa, que la hacía temblar las piernas.

—En tus sueños, Hans. Vamos a hacer esa ensalada.

La sonrisa de Hans se desinfló como un globo.

—Llegará un día en que dejarás de resistirte. En que suplicarás por mí.

Elsa decidió no decir nada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Feliz día para todas esas mueres bonitas que me están leyendo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios e impresiones. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Algo más largo por ser este nuestro día, y bueno porque se los debía después del martes pasado.

Aún sin internet, pero eso no detiene el poder del Helsa. Feliz semana!


	25. Game over

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias por sus reviews a **A Frozen Fan, erika maría, Ari, y Gabs 914.  
** Sois en verdad geniales, muchas gracias.

 **25.**

 _La región encantada siempre ha representado un peligro para cualquiera que no haya nacido en ese lugar._

Esas habían sido las palabras de su hermano Lars cuando le habló de aquel lugar sin normas, sin reglas, sin límites establecidos.

Hans se había burlado de su hermano mayor, creyendo que sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

(No sería la primera vez. Que Lars fuera el doceavo de sus hermanos, no garantizaba que dejara de meterse con él de la misma forma que lo hacían los mayores).

Pero tras cinco días en aquel lugar abandonado por Odín, Hans tenía que darle toda la razón a su hermano.

(Y eso le molestaba porque no estaba acostumbrado a retractarse de sus opiniones)

Excepto cuando se trata de Elsa, le dijo la consciencia pacientemente.

 _¿Otra vez tú? Creí que te habías muerto._

 _Soy tú, idiota, no puedo morirme._

 _Bueno, yo creía… ¿Y qué eso de Elsa?_

 _Elsa te ha hecho cambiar._

 _No lo niego. En ningún momento lo he hecho. Me cambió antes cuando era una chiquilla sin experiencia de sus poderes. Y me cambia ahora cuando se ha convertido en tan buen alumna…_

 _Pues eso, que te has retractado de todo lo que creías con ella._

 _Sí, es cierto, gruñó Hans._

 _Vaya, eso es algo nuevo. ¿Ahora me das la razón? Parece que Elsa realmente hace milagros._

 _Oh, cállate._

 _Ya vuelves otra vez a la defensiva..._

Hans puso los ojos en blanco.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sintiendo más miedo que cuando se hallaban en el desierto.

La región encantada era espeluznante. Los setos se cerraban detrás de ellos, las flores lucían colores vistosos y nunca antes vistos, el aire olía a pesadilla. No había agua, hacía frío y no había lugar alguno para resguardarse.

Además el día anterior una extraña clase de mosquitos los había picado hasta cansarse, y después tanto Hans como Elsa empezaron a cantar sonetos, como si se trataran de barítonos.

Claro que Hans no dejaba traslucir su miedo.

Faltaría más. No dejaría que Elsa viera lo desconcertado y tristemente asustado que se hallaba. Nunca aguantaría la humillación. La rubia ya se la pasaba bastante bien encontrando formas de incomodarlo a cada rato. Hans no iba a echarle más leña al fuego.

Así que se mostraba todo lo seguro y confiado que podía. Evitando tocar plantas que no conocía (que eran casi todas) y sobrellevando el aire helado lo mejor que podía. Al menos Elsa ha dejado de quejarse.

Y es que desde que había entrado en la región encantada, Elsa no había hecho más que quejarse y ponerse pesada, convirtiéndose en una verdadera molestia. Desde que no había suficiente comida ni agua, pasando porque parecía que viajaban como animales y que el viaje estaba resultado suicida.

Aunque Hans compartía su opinión, no iba a darle la satisfacción personal de estar de acuerdo con la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

—Acamparemos en este lugar.

—¿En medio de la nada? Oh, eso es algo muy sensato, Hans…

—Si se te ocurre algo mejor, te escucho—reclamó el pelirrojo dejándose caer en el suelo de hojas secas. Con los pies, había unido ese montón y ahora parecía una improvisada cama.

—Soy una reina. Este no es lugar para una mujer de mi posición social.

—¿Y la cárcel sí lo era?

Con eso esperaba enmudecer a la rubia. En serio no tenía fuerzas para aguantar a Elsa. No después de haber sido casi devorado por una exótica planta carnívora.

—¡Al menos en la cárcel había comodidades que aquí no hay! ¡Quiero ir a Arendelle, Hans!

—Eres tan infantil, Elsa.

—Yo no…

Pero se interrumpió cunado Hans la calló de la única forma que parecía funcionar. Con un beso que le erizaba hasta las puntas de los pies. Elsa se abandonó a la sensación de placer como un sediento bebiendo del último oasis del país. Oh, cómo había extrañado los besos de Hans. Sus manos enmarcando su rostro. Su cuerpo pegado al de ella, haciéndole sentir su masculinidad.

Se separó azorada. Hans esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Ese soy yo seduciéndote, cuando debería ser al revés.

Elsa se ruborizó aún más si era posible.

* * *

Los rodearon antes que amaneciera.

Elsa se despertó primera. El alivio y la aprensión que la rodearon al ver a su cuñado, lucharon en su interior hasta que el primero le ganó la batalla al segundo.

¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo te vas a sentir extraña por qué Kristoff haya llegado a salvarte? Deberías estar agradecida.

Elsa asintió. Inmutable, vio como ataban y amordazaban a Hans, que no había tenido ocasión para defenderse. La mirada que le regresó el pelirrojo quedaría grabada para siempre en el corazón de Elsa. Esa rabia, esa furia, y la traición subyacente…

¿Por qué me tengo que sentir mal por no haber movido un dedo para ayudarlo? Hans es un canalla, se merece todo lo malo que pueda ocurrirle. Pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Tachán! Al fin los encontraron. ¿Apuestas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Todo en el recuadro de allá abajo.


	26. No vales la pena

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias por sus reviews a **A Frozen Fan, SerenaSaori, Allison Tkm628, Aliniss, erika maria, Ari, y Helsa Fan.** Sois en verdad geniales, muchas gracias.

Siento la demora. Pero todavía tengo problemas con mi pc, la semana pasada no me acerqué a ningún cyber y ahora es que tengo posibilidades de publicar. Mis perdones por la demora. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

26.

Finalmente había sucedido.

Lo habían capturado como un imbécil. Como un idiota, aturdido por los encantos de una hermosa mujer.

Si sus hermanos llegaban a enterarse…

Pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ocuparse de lo que sucediera si en una hipotética situación esos idiotas se enteraban del ridículo que él estaba haciendo.

Estaba en las manos de ese rubio (se negaba a llamarlo tratarlo como un príncipe, no era más que un don nadie con mucha suerte. Un don nadie que logró lo que tú no pudiste, le recordó la consciencia), y tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar.

No volvería a un calabozo. Su vida era demasiado valiosa para depender de terceros. Su libertad era demasiado preciosa para regalársela a un buscador de hielo con ansias de grandeza.

—Resígnate, Hans. Tu hora ha llegado.

Hans tuvo ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo como a una insípida gallina. En lugar de eso, se conformó con decir:

—Más quisieras.

La patética cara de ese idiota, mostró síntomas de sorpresa (lo cual acentuaba su idiotez, por supuesto).

—Estás acabado. Nunca más podrás atentar con la vida de Elsa o de Anna, no volverás a acercarte a Arendelle jamás, de eso me encargaré yo… No tienes oportunidad de ganar, príncipe —, escupió la última palabra como si fuera un insulto, como si a Hans le importara.

Y no podía importarle menos los compromisos que ese imbécil de pacotilla se había hecho a sí mismo. La gente como él, no era constante, sus ambiciones carecían de perspectiva. Estaba seguro que no tenía que temer nada proveniente del actual lord de Arendelle.

(Yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo que este estúpido, se dijo, lamentando por enésima vez que Arendelle le hubiese cerrado las puertas).

—Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido, principito.

Una mueca de ira cruzó la cara de ese patético.

Lo siguiente que Hans supo fue que le ardía la mejilla izquierda. Sólo dos segundos le tomó para darse cuenta que Kristtoff le había golpeado. Ese imbécil… Hans no pronunció ninguna queja. Se limitó a mirarlo con toda la fuerza de su rabia, que era mucha.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Hans. No me obligues a dejar de tratarse con respeto.

Respeto… Como si ese idiota supiera lo que era eso. Si lo supiera, no habría apresado a Hans contra su voluntad.

Por toda respuesta, Hans reunió toda la saliva posible y se la lanzó en la regordeta cara. Que probara a reírse de él ahora.

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse la cara, eso había que reconocérselo, sino que se limitó a irse sobre él. Hans estaba listo. No podría defenderse todo lo bien que quería, pero no había llegado a la edad que tenía, ni era quien era, por ser un niño bueno, tenía varios trucos debajo de la manga.

Sólo la oportuna intervención de Elsa impidió que aquello derivara en un enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres.

—Déjalo, Kristoff. Él no vale la pena.

—Alteza… Elsa, este canalla la retuvo contra su voluntad por meses, la llevó a esta travesía…

—Ya lo sé. Lo llevaremos a Arendelle y recibirá su merecido. Pero no te manches las manos con su sangre. No vale la pena —repitió.

—¿Estás segura?

Elsa asintió.

—¿Qué pasa, principito? ¿Tu nuevo puesto es tan impredecible que tienes que hacer lo que ella te mande?

—Tú te callas —gruñó el rubio sin mirarlo.

Elsa lo miró como si le suplicara. Déjalo estar, le decían con toda claridad aquellos ojos azules. Ojos que había visto oscrurecerse al llegar al orgasmo. Hans apartó esos pensamientos que no llegaban a ninguna parte en ese momento, y se concentró en seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Oh, es cierto, olvidaba que eres un calzonazos. ¿Qué se siente ser mantenido por dos mujeres?

¡Zas!

El siguiente golpe lo recibió en toda la mandíbula. Hans escupió sangre en el suelo. De reojo vio a Elsa intentando calmar a su cuñado.

Las entrañas se le retorcieron bruscamente. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Después de liberarla de un compromiso absurdo con el príncipe de las Islas del Norte. Después de darle su primera satisfacción sexual. Elsa se lo pagaba eligiendo a otro. Olvidándolo como se olvidan los parientes enfermos o demasiado viejos para darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

—Agradécele a Elsa —gruñó ese idiota—. Ella te ha salvado la vida hoy.

—Como si yo necesitara cualquier cosa que viniera de ella.

Hans alcanzó a ver un destello de dolor en las pupilas de Elsa. Luego desapareció tan rápido que el pelirrojo supuso que lo había imaginado.

—Como dije—susurró la reina de Arendelle, y su voz sonó tan frío como uno de sus rayos congeladores. Incluso tuvo el mismo efecto —No vale la pena.

Y ambos, se alejaron un par de pasos, dejando a Hans solo con sus pensamientos.

Se vengaría de Elsa. Eso era primordial.

Oh, por supuesto que lo haría.

 _Elsa es una desagradecida_ , se dijo con furia.

No se merecía nada. No merecía piedad alguna de su parte.

Ya ni le importaba que le hubiera trucado los planes hace cinco años. Aquello parecía un juego de niños comparado con lo que ahora sentía.

Hans odiaba a Elsa.

Esa mujercita se las pagaría. Como se llamaba Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur, que lo haría. Su venganza sería terrible y Elsa lamentaría el día en que lo había conocido.

Tal vez de esa forma, Hans pudiera paliar la opresión dolorosa que sentía en el pecho en esos momentos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Espero que hayan pasado una feliz semana santa!

Como ven nuestros queridos Elsa han regresado con todo, y ahora Kristoff se interpone entre ellos.

Leí cada uno de sus comentarios y me dio un poco de miedo. Pobre Kristoff, ¿qué daño les ha hecho? Muajaja! Hacer más difícil el Helsa, pero oye, también lo hace más excitante, ¿no?


	27. Esperaré por ti

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias por sus reviews a **A Frozen Fan, Gabs914, Aliniss y erika maria** en el capítulo anterior. Sois en verdad geniales, muchas gracias.

Buenas noticias! Al fin tengo computadora, así que ahora las actualizaciones van a ser todos los martes, si Dios quiere por las mañanas. Estoy también estudiando, así que mi prioridad número 1 será mi desempeño estudiantil. Pero tranquilos, que no voy a abandonar la historia.

* * *

 **27.**

Miras a Hans mientras caminan. El pelirrojo va con las manos atadas en la espalda. Así maniatado no parece tan amenazante. Pero luego parece darse cuenta de tu mirada y voltea. Y tu expresión hace que se te erice el vello de los brazos.

 _Te has portado terriblemente mal, Elsa_ , te recriminó la consciencia.

Y la culpa hace mella en tu pecho y cierras los ojos.

 _No tuve opción_.

Pero no te lo crees. Puedes escuchar a tu padre diciendo: Siempre hay opción, Elsa. No importa qué situación se te presente, siempre hay opciones. Tienes que elegir la opción correcta.

 _¿Y ser indiferente con Hans era la opción correcta?_

(Tú lo conoces, sabes de lo que es capaz. Hans es un... es un canalla).

 _Aunque sea un canalla de la peor especie, no se merece que lo trates de esa forma._

Conjuraste un copo de nieve en tus manos. Y le diste vueltas mientras lo contemplabas, distraída.

Hans no se lo pensaría dos veces para dejarme de lado. Si las cosas fueran al revés…

Tú eres tú y Hans es él. Tratarlo de la forma en que lo estás tratando es bajar a su nivel.

Y tú no quieres ser como Hans. Tú quieres ser buena, noble… todo lo que Hans no es.

El copo de nieve desapareció en tus manos, pero no tenías fuerza para conjurar otro. Te sentías tan mal. Tan llena de culpa. Culpa por no haber hecho nada cuando habían atado a Hans. Culpa por insultar a Hans en frente de Kristtof…

(Era la única forma de protegerlo. Kristtof lo hubiera matado si yo no hubiera intervenido).

Se repetía esas palabras constantemente. Tenía que convencerse a sí misma. Pero no lograba.

Dudaba que estuviera tomando la decisión correcta.

(Tengo que llevar a Hans a Arendelle. Allí tendrá su juicio y luego será de las Islas del Sur. Esta vez nos aseguraremos de que llegue a su destino).

¿Pero sería suficiente?, te preguntas, mirando de nuevo a tu pelirrojo acompañante. ¿Será suficiente que esté encerrado para que yo logre olvidarlo?

Hans no creía que hubiese alguien que pudiese odiar más que a sus doce hermanos, pero eso era antes de conocer a Kristtof, el vendedor de hielo promovido a príncipe de pacotilla.

Ese imbécil estaba todo el tiempo recordándole su nueva posición social (de poco menos que nada, sin títulos ni protección), restregándole en la cara lo que él había conseguido sin apenas esfuerzo (el trono), y en fin hinchándole las pelotas cada vez que le recordaba que si seguía vivo era por la bondad de Elsa.

¿ _Qué bondad ni que ocho cuartos_?, gruñó Hans para sí.

Como si no conociera a Elsa…

Elsa está asustada. Teme lo que pueda hacerle. Tema que me escape y la tome con ella. Y al mismo tiempo se siente culpable por no tener el valor de desatarme y dejar que me vaya.

Hans estaba seguro que conocía a la rubia mucho mejor que cualquiera, que ella misma incluso.

Tan buena y tan noble… ¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría antes de ayudarlo a escapar?

Porque Hans estaba seguro que Elsa lo salvaría. No dejaría que volviera al calabozo de Arendelle, ni lo entregaría a las Islas del Sur. Era tan buena que no era siquiera vengativa. No había que temer de Elsa. Hans por lo menos no lo hacía.

Así que esperaría. Le regalaría a Elsa todas las miradas de ira y decepción posibles. Y cuando Elsa ya no aguantara más, cuando ella se rindiera, cuando lo desatara, entonces Hans estaría listo.

Listo para llevársela muy lejos de Arendelle, de su hermana, del imbécil de su cuñado, y de todos aquellos que quisieran la compañía de Elsa. Hans la raptaría porque ya no podía soportar existir sin ella. Porque la necesitaba. Porque quería a Elsa sola y exclusivamente para él.

Hans sólo esperaba que Elsa lo ayudara antes que llegaran a Arendelle.

* * *

Kristtof miraba el intercambio de miradas entre Elsa y Hans, y no podía evitar un sentimiento de preocupación.

¿Qué pasaba entre ellos?Kristtof se daba cuenta que había algo que se le escapaba. Algo que no podía entender. Un hecho decisicivo en la relación de ambos. Pero no sabía que era. Y eso lo llenaba de aprensión.

A eso, había que sumarle las sospechas que sentía hacia Hans. ¿Qué planeaba ahora el pelirrojo asesino? ¿Cuál era su siguiente movimiento? Kristtof no se engañaba creyendo que estaba todo ganado. Conocía a las alimañas como Hans, sabía que nunca estaban acabadas del todo. Y eso le preocupaba porque intuía que los planes de Hans, involucraban a Elsa.

Y Elsa era tan buena, tan ingenua para unas cosas que… Hans podría manipularla. ¿No había demostrado dones actorales propios de un verdadero profesional en la materia? Pues eso, podría manipular a Elsa, tal como lo había con Anna, y entonces…

Kristtof se dijo que tendría que hacer algo drástico. Algo que impidiera que Hans llevara a cabo sus planes. Algo que mantuviera a Elsa a salvo.

* * *

Grandes esculturas rodeaban la sala. Y en las paredes se apoyaban sus ocupantes. La sala bullía de excitación. Todas las miradas se dirigían al centro, donde se encontraba la Silla Alta. A los pies del trono, había un cuerpo encogido sobre sí misma; un hombre que había sido capturado poco después de su fallida boda. Una mujer estaba de pie sobre él, pero no le prestaba atención. Su mirada estaba enfocada en la figura sentada en la Silla Alta. Esta figura correspondía a mujer vestida con azules ropajes; sobre su cabeza se posaba una corona de cinco puntas que apuntaban directamente al fabuloso techo de la sala, y en la mano derecho así un cetro tan blanco como su piel. La mujer era hermosa, pero su belleza tenía algo de frialdad, que sólo concedía más atractivo a su figura. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz que semejaba al sonido de unos carámbanos de hielo al mecerse:

—¿Estás segura entonces?

—Sí, mi señora. Muy… muy segura… El hombre fue una gran fuente de información. Y no me pudo haber mentido. Me cuide de ello.

Un coro de risas resonó en la sala. Todas sabían qué tipo de métodos podían utilizar para sacar la verdad.

—De acuerdo entonces —decidió la mujer del trono. Parecía sumida en profundos sentimientos. Luego alzó repentinamente su cetro y exclamó: — ¡Atacaremos Arendelle al amanecer!

Aquellas palabras fueron celebradas con gritos y vivas de guerra. La sala se llenó de alegría y entusiasmo.

Cuando se calmaron lo suficiente, surgió una voz, tímida y por lo tanto bastante torpe:

—Mi señora, si se me permite la palabra…

Las vivas y gritos enmudecieron en seguida; todas pendientes de lo que ocurría en el centro de la sala.

—Habla ahora—ordenó la reina.

—Es a Elsa a quien queremos y ella no… ella no está en Arendelle, señora…

—Continúa.

La tímida mujer reunió todo su valor.

—Ella va directo a Arendelle. La acompañan el hombre que la quiso matar una vez, su cuñado y un pequeño grupo de hombres…

—Prosigue.

La voz tímida tembló al pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Bueno, ¿no sería mejor…? , claro es sólo una sugerencia… ¿no sería mejor si les tendiésemos una emboscada?

La reina meditó esas palabras, llenas de sabiduría. La mujer que había permanecido sobre el cuerpo del único hombre de la sala, miró a la reina con aprensión.

—Los emboscaremos antes de llegar a Arendelle. ¡Prepárense a luchar, mis valientes guerreras!

Las vivas y gritos fueron aún más sonoros que antes. Una batalla se aproximaba. Todas salieron de la sala entre exclamaciones de alegría.

La reina se quedó sola.

—Es momento de que regreses a casa, Elsa —susurró a las paredes de hielo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tachán! ¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Seguramente muchas están diciendo, ¿y estas mujeres que pintan en este fic, y qué relación tienen con Elsa? Bueno, para eso tendrán que seguir leyendo, porque no se los voy a decir, pero sepan que estos nuevos personajes son importantes para la trama.

¡Saludos!


	28. El peso de tu odio

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias por sus reviews a **A Frozen Fan, Lollipop87 y erika maria** en el capítulo anterior. Sois en verdad geniales, muchas gracias.

* * *

 **28.**

Lo primero que Hans supo cuando despertó, fue que por alguna razón – inexplicable sin duda – se encontraba solo.

No estaban ni los silenciosos hombres que acompañaban al idiota de Kristtof. Ni Kristtoff. Ni su alteza la Reina de las Nieves. Estaba completa y absolutamente solo.

¿ _Me habrán abandonado? ¿Me habrán dejado solo a la buena de Odín_?

No es que le importara. Había nacido solo. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en solitario. Podía manejar la soledad. Podía incluso saborearla. Pero no el sentimiento de algo inacabado. Algo incompleto. Y tenía algo incompleto con Elsa.

 _Resígnate, Hans. Ahora que está ese rubio de pacotilla, a Elsa no le importas. Ya no eres el único que la puede devolver a su casa. Y admitámoslo, confía más en su cuñado que en ti_.

Su consciencia era una perra que no dejaba de joder.

¿Cómo se atrevía Elsa? Le había dado, todo lo mejor de sí. ¿Y cómo se la pagaba ella? Cambiándolo por un hombre que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Un hombre que tenía una relación extraña con un reno. Y que se encargaba del hielo. En serio, ¿cuán aburrido podía ser ese idiota? ¿Y por qué Elsa lo prefería?

El sonido de una rama al quebrarse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hans giró el cuello bruscamente.

Ahí, con las mejillas arreboladas y una expresión culpable, estaba Elsa.

Bueno, hola copo de nieve.

* * *

Elsa quería morirse.

No podía ser silenciosa. _No sirves como espía, Elsa. Dedícate a otra cosa_. Elsa gimió para sus adentros.

Realmente había creído que con la llegada de Kristtoff se resolvería todo. Volvería a Arendelle. Se libraría de Hans. Y empezaría de nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo, mejor que el anterior. Donde mejoraría algunas cosas de su reino.

No había contado con el tiempo que merecía el regreso. Con ese tiempo que la obligaba a estar cerca de Hans. Que la llenaba de miedo y dudas acerca de la situación del pelirrojo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena? ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por Hans? Al maldito ese no le importaba. No le importaba ella. ¡Definitivamente ella no podía importarle menos! ¿Por qué no podía pagarle con la misma moneda? _Porque eres humana, Elsa_.

¡Pues tal vez no quiero seguir siendo humana!

—¿Con quién habla, su alteza?

Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa torcida que había aprendido a odiar. _Es mentira, amas su sonrisa_. No es cierto. _Sí, lo haces_. ¡Que no! _Sí, amas la sonrisa de Hans_. Cállate… _Como quieras, pero la amas_. ¡Qué te calles!

—¿Y bien?—volvió a preguntar, haciendo más grande su clásica sonrisa. Como si no fuera suficiente tentación, se dijo Elsa.

—¿Qué te importa?—masculló.

No quería ser linda con Hans. Porque cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que le daba alas a Hans. Como si le diera el mensaje de que estaba bien lo que el pelirrojo le hacía, y no era así.

Porque para empezar, Hans no debía importarle menos. No debía importarle, punto. Que Hans le importara era sinónimo de problemas. ¿Cómo volvería a Arendelle con la consciencia tranquila? ¿Cómo volvería a hablar con Anna? Más importante aún, ¿cómo rehacer su vida si Hans le importaba? Era ridículo, era estúpido concederle tanta importancia a una persona. A Hans particularmente. Así que nivel de tolerancia cero con hans. Que él entendiera que no era importante en su vida. Que por ella, por Elsa, podía desaparecer y a ella no le importaría.

—¿Te sigues intentando convencer a ti misma, no?

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó, cediendo a su curiosidad. Estúpida Elsa. Estúpida. No te debe importar, ¿recuerdas? Como si no existiera.

* * *

Hans se la estaba pasando en grande.

Ahora que sabía que Elsa no lo había abandonado, se sentía mucho mejor. Aliviado incluso. No se sentía capaz de analizar esa extraña sensación de alivio, no en esos momentos, así que se enfocó en analizar las expresiones de Elsa.

Su necesidad de él era palpable. Aunque Elsa se lo negara a sí misma, ella lo necesitaba. Incluso le importaba. Hans podía leer a Elsa como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Ella era tan transparente… tan buena… Y las personas buenas siempre eran predecibles.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Elsa.

Y Hans podía ver su lucha interna. Esas ganas de dejarlo. Esas ganas de besarlo. Y Hans quería asegurarse que Elsa cediera a la tentación. Que acabara con el sufrimiento de ambos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que la había tocado por última vez? Ya no se acordaba. Demasiado tiempo… Desde que Kristtof había metido sus narices en lo que no le importaba. Otra razón para odiar a ese imbécil. Hans quería que Elsa admitiera que él, Hans, era mucho mejor que el estúpido de Kristtof.

(Quiero ser todo para ti, Elsa. Quiero llenar tus sentidos. Llenar todo tu mundo. Meterme en tus pensamientos. Y no soltarte jamás. Quiero que me necesites como yo te necesito).

—¿Sabes qué? No me digas nada. No quiero escuchar nada.

—Al contrario—replicó el pelirrojo, esforzándose por mantener un tono uniforme —. Quieres escucharme. Quieres escucharme tanto que quieres acercarte para escucharme mejor.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

—Nunca. ¿Me oyes? No volveré a acercarme a ti. No dejaré… no dejaré que vuelvas —lo señaló con un dedo, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Hans la miró con toda la burla de la que era capaz. Elsa era adorable.

—Ay, copo de nieve, mientras más te resistas…

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—¿Por qué? Eres mi copo de nieve. Fría en el exterior pero cuando te toco te derrites automáticamente.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Sí, lo es —replicó Hans con indiferencia —. Te quieres mentir a ti misma. Quieres pretender que nada ocurrió. Que no quieres saber nada de mí. Adelante — concedió, mientras se encogía de hombros —, engáñate a ti misma. Pero tu cuerpo no miente, me necesita. Anhela mi toque, suspira por él. Y tu corazón… tu corazón también llora por tan solo uno de mis besos. Tu sensible y dulce corazón…

—¡No hables de lo que no conoces!—gritó Elsa. Y Hans pudo ver las diminutas estalactitas de hielo que salieron de su brazo acusador. El pelirrojo se movió en el último minuto, y gracias a ello, pudo salir ileso —. Tú no tienes corazón. Tú, canalla, animal, me quisiste asesinar, empuñaste tu espada contra mí, ¿y para qué?, sólo para conseguir el trono de Arendelle… —Pareció que Elsa quería decir algo más, pero se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con la voz tan baja que Hans tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla. ¿ _Por qué no la interrumpo_?, se preguntó —. Te puedo perdonar por querer asesinarme, pero no que dejaras morir a Anna. No que la engañaras, jugaras con su ansia de afecto, con nuestra separación forzosa y la dejaras morir. Eso nunca, óyeme bien, Hans, eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

—¿Terminaste?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

Algo dentro de sí se estaba rebelando. No quería escuchar sus errores pasados. No quería que Elsa se los lanzara a la cara. Quería hacer algo para borrar las palabras finales de la rubia.

Elsa asintió. Había terminado. Había sacado el veneno que emponzoñaba su alma y su corazón. Si sus palabras contribuían a que Hans se sintiera culpable, ella se daba por bien servida.

—De acuerdo—murmuró Hans.

Elsa iba a preguntarle de qué hablaba, pero casi al instante sintió un tirón en las piernas. Un segundo más tarde, Elsa se encontraba con su rostro a escasos centímetros de la boca de Hans. El corazón le empezó a latir con violencia, la boca se le secó como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de golpe, y el estómago se le anudó con una fuerza volcánica.

—Hans… —susurró.

 _Ya no podía más_ , admitió. No podía más con la tentación. Tenía que besar a Hans. Debía hacerlo. Debía caer por ese precipicio…

Y entonces sucedió lo inevitable. El beso, profundo, arrebatador, que tumbaba todas sus creencias y sus razonamientos, que la convertía en esclava de sus impulsos y deseos. Ese beso que era poco más que las capitulaciones de ambos, las rendiciones de dos contrincantes, que habían aprendido a entenderse en el gesto más antiguo de todos los tiempos.

No habían estado tan cerca en mucho tiempo. Las manos de Elsa pedían a gritos que tocara ese pecho, que no permanecieran sólo inmóviles sobre la camisa sucia de Hans, sino que se movieran, exploraran, hicieran sentir a Hans al menos una décima parte de lo que provocaban sus manos, manos grandes y llenas de pecas, sobre su pequeña cintura. Elsa gimió dentro del beso, Hans le mordió uno de los labios, robándole el aire escaso, robándole otro pedacito de cordura.

—Te detesto—susurró Hans en medio del beso.

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo por un segundo, pero casi al instante volvió a funcionar. Y Elsa se las arregló para decir:

—No es cierto.

—¿Eso crees?

—Lo que detestas es la debilidad que te hago sentir. La necesidad que tienes de mí. No me detestas a mí. Me deseas. Me necesitas. Y eso es lo que te molesta —aventuró.

Por toda respuesta, Hans volvió a besarla. Elsa sintió la dureza de los pantalones masculinos, no pudo evitarlo, ella gimió de sorpresa y de pura satisfacción femenina.

—Oh sí, Hans. Siento el tamaño de tu odio.

Hans le mordió un labio hasta sacarle sangre. — Descarada—murmuró.

Elsa haló los cabellos con tanta fuerza que algunas hebras rojas se quedaron en su mano. Hans gimió por el dolor/placer que le provocó esa acción.

—Sólo consciente de lo que provoco, Hans.

Hans gruñó y empezó a repartir besos por el delicado cuello femenino. Quería quitarle el vestido a Elsa. Quería volver a admirar su cuerpo, sus cumbres, sus curvas. Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si el sonido de una rama al romperse no lo hubiera sacado de la nebulosa de placer y deseo en la que se encontraba.

(No es que me importe lo que el idiota de Kristtoff puede pensar, pero lo que sucede entre Elsa y yo es privado. Es algo que sólo nos compete a nosotros. Y no a cuñados inoportunos y faltos de cerebro).

Gruñó y se alejó de Elsa. Elsa parpadeó confundida. A Hans le hubiera parecido graciosa la cara de decepción que tenía la rubia, si no fuera la misma que él lucía en esos momentos. Hans supo que Elsa había escuchado los pasos acercándose cuando ella empezó a componer su aspecto.

Minutos después, Kristtof y sus silenciosos hombres salían de entre los árboles. Hans le obsequió una mirada fulminante. Como odiaba a ese rubio de pacotilla.

* * *

Kristtoff supo que algo había cambiado.

No sabía lo que era. Y ni siquiera sabía si quería enterarse. Pero supo que algo había cambiado en su ausencia.

Ojalá hubiera obligado a Elsa a ir con ellos a explorar esa región encantada. Ojalá no hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente que ella se quedara a hacerle compañía al pelirrojo. Le había prometido a Anna que llevaría a Elsa sana y salva de regreso a Arendelle. Y hasta ahora no había cumplido con librarse de la amenaza que Hans representaba. Si tan solo pudiera acabar con Hans como él había intentado asesinar a Elsa… Pero eso sólo lo hubiera rebajado a su nivel. Y Kristtof no era un asesino ni un canalla. Así que se contendría. Llevaría a Hans de regreso a Arendelle y ahí se aseguraría que compareciera ante la justicia por sus actos reprochables.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le obsequió a Hans una mirada asesina. Estás en mis manos, principito. Hans alzó una ceja.

Fue entonces cuando el casquete de hielo les impidió avanzar.

* * *

Elsa gritó tanto o más que los demás. Esa muralla de hielo había aparecido tan de repente, tan de improviso… Y sólo estaba segura de una cosa: ella no lo había hecho.

—Yo sabía que ibas a amar la región encantada, Elsa—dijo Hans.

—Cállate, imbécil —gruñó Kristtof —. Y es reina Elsa para ti. ¿O acaso ella te ha dado permiso de que la llames por su nombre? Elsa…

—¡Yo no lo hice!—chilló Elsa.

—¿Entonces quién…?

—¡No lo sé!

Los caballos se encabritaron, asustados. Los hombres intentaron calmarlos, en vano. Solo Hans permanecía sereno y tranquilo. Elsa lo envidió con el alma. ¿Cómo lograba mantener la calma en momentos así? Ella no podía. Y ella era la de los poderes de hielo.

—¡Retirada!—ordenó el capitán de la guardia.

Los demás le obedecieron, pero apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando otra muralla cayó con estrépito, cortándoles el camino. Ahora estaban acorralados, al menos que se metieran en los árboles de aspecto atemorizante.

Elsa estaba teniendo problemas para contener su caballo. Al parecer su miedo se lo traspasaba al equino y este no lo soportaba. Contenlo, Elsa. Tienes que contenerlo. No puedes… No puedes dejarlo salir. El miedo la estaba cegando.

Un segundo después se encontró tirada en el piso. Su caballo había huido y ella estaba sola, a merced de quienes hayan conjurado esos casquetes de hielo.

Alcanzó a ver a dos mujeres de aspecto muy pálido, definitivamente hermosas pero también, profundamente atemorizadoras.

—Bienvenida a casa, Elsa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Ya cayeron en la emboscada! ¿Qué querrán esas mujeres? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y qué relación tienen con Elsa? Todo, todo el próximo martes!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Tenemos Helsa por montón, el beso que A Frozen Fan estaba pidiendo desde hace rato, y las mujeres del capítulo anterior. Comenten qué les pareció! Tomatazos, rayos de hielo, avada kedavra… Espera, eso no, me estoy equivocando de fandom… Recuerden que un buen review hace a una escritora feliz!

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews anónimos** :

Erika maria: Gracias por comentar siempre. Me alegro que te haya gustado el giro de los acontecimientos, no estaba muy segura de ponerlo porque bueno, no quiero que piensen que sólo busco alargar la trama innecesariamente. Estas mujeres van a permitirme explorar un aspecto de Elsa así que… bueno, no adelanto más nada! Espero que este capítulo también te guste!


	29. ¿Dónde estás Elsa?

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, Allison TKM628, erika maria y Lollipop87** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Sois en verdad geniales, muchas gracias.

* * *

 **29.**

 _Cuenta la leyenda que un espejo mágico se rompió en cientos de trocitos. Un pedazo de ese espejo cayó en el ojo de un niño, y otro se quedó en su corazón. Ese mismo niño, tenía una amiga, que emprendió un viaje para salvar a su amigo de los encantos de una Reina de las Nieves._

 _Más sin embargo, la verdadera historia es ligeramente diferente._

 _Es cierto que la chica salvó a su amigo de la Reina de las Nieves. Pero nadie sabe, que esa chica, era la desaparecida hermana de la mismísima majestad._

* * *

Gran Pabbie miraba sin ver.

Le rodeaban el lago encalma, el silencio de los árboles, y las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Pero él no les prestaba atención.

Su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí. Concretamente en unos treinta años atrás. En ese entonces era el consejero mayor de su majestad La Reina de Hielo, y había sido testigo silencioso de lo que había sucedido. Sin poder evitarlo. Gran Pabbie lanzó un hondo suspiro.

—¿Qué te preocupa?—preguntó Bulda.

Ella era la única que se atrevía a interrumpirlo cuando estaba sumido en una de sus profundas meditaciones.

—Todo este asunto…

—¿Te hace recordar?

—Sí. Nuevamente una reina está desaparecida.

—Pero las circunstancias son diferentes, ¿no? Así que no hay manera de que pase lo mismo, ¿no?

—Eso espero… Eso espero.

* * *

Hans notó varias cosas al despertarse. La primera era que le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran propinado una fuerte paliza. La segunda era que no sabía dónde rayos se encontraba. ¿Seguía en la región encantada? ¿Habían llegado a Arendelle? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Recordaba el sabor de los labios de Elsa, su calor, el modo perfecto en que el cuerpo femenino se amoldaba al suyo. Luego el maldito de Kristtof interrumpiéndolos. Cabalgando por las oscuras sendas de esa región encantada, todos metidos en sus pensamientos… Y luego nada. ¡Puf! Como si se hubiera desaparecido todo de repente.

Hans se incorporó lentamente. Estaba rodeado de los hombres de Kristtof, y estaban dormidos o quizás inconscientes, no es que le importara demasiado. Lentamente se levantó del suelo, mirando a su alrededor. Elsa no estaba. Era fácil deducirlo, no estaba su cabellera platinada, siempre recogida en una trenza, ni sus ojos azules siguiéndolo allá donde fuera, pero más importante aún, no estaba la presencia de Elsa, siempre imponente y adictiva.

Hans sintió un profundo vacío en su interior y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol para no dar de bruces contra el suelo. Nunca se había puesto a pensar cómo sería un mundo en el que Elsa no estuviese. Incluso cuando estaba lejos, preparando su venganza, estaba haciendo sus planes pensando en Elsa, en lo que haría con ella. Y estas semanas con Elsa habían sido como un paraíso, como estar en un Valhalla constante. La había conocido en profundidad, la quería, se había vuelto en un adicto a Elsa. La necesitaba, y la necesita en estos momentos.

¿ _Dónde estás, Elsa_?

* * *

Anna lo había temido desde hace semanas, pero haberlo pensado no era lo mismo que aceptarlo. Sus lágrimas de impotencia recorrían sus mejillas y ella intentaba limpiarlas a manotazos de furia.

¡Maldito Hans! ¡Maldito imbécil pelirrojo que no cesaba de lastimar a su familia! ¡Maldito…!

—No llores, Anna...

—Oh, Olaf…

Estaba viendo a su gran amigo irse, sin posibilidad de hacer nada. Sin posibilidad se salvarlo. Olaf se moría, se derretía, sin su nube de hielo sobre su cabeza, sin Elsa para salvar la situación, y Anna sólo podía llorar. Suplicar a Odín porque fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, porque despertara y todo fuera mentira. Pero sabía instintivamente que esta era la dolorosa y cruel realidad.

¿ _Dónde estás, Elsa_? ¿ _Por qué no la has traído Kristtof_?

* * *

Afuera de la Sala de Trono había bullicio. Alegría. Vivas. Unas y otras se felicitaban por el éxito de la misión. Una batalla ganada fácilmente, sin ninguna oposición. Había sido tan fácil que parecían ridículas las dudas que algunas habían albergado.

Adentro de la Sala no se oía nada. El silencio era casi opresivo. Pero a la figura que estaba sentada en su trono, no parecía importarle. Tenía la cabeza gacha, la mejilla posada sobre sus manos, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su mente había viajado treinta años en el tiempo. Aún los recuerdos eran dolorosos: la traición, la humillación, el dolor de saberse abandonada, y el despojo que habían hecho de lo que más amaba…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los terribles fantasmas. El ahora. Debo concentrarme en el ahora.

Ahora ella está en casa. _Donde siempre debió estar. De donde nunca debieron arrancarla_ …

* * *

Hans no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo apoyado contra el árbol. Pudieron trascurrir minutos u horas. No importaba. No había cambio. Los hombres seguían inmóviles, quietos en el mismo lugar donde los había visto por primera vez. El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por la frente. No es que le importara, pero aquella inmovilidad no parecía normal. Su atención se concentró en la figura del Kristtof. Ni siquiera podía ver su pecho subir y bajar. Hans no se atrevía acercárseles para medir su pulso. ¿Y si le sucedía algo parecido? ¿Y si ellos… si ellos estaban muertos?

Impulsivamente, Hans golpeó la corteza del árbol. El dolor hizo que aguantara un quejido, pero no le importa. Indiferente, contempló su mano enrojecida. No podía hacer nada por esos hombres. Pero estaba seguro que para Elsa sí había una oportunidad. Elsa no podía… No, Elsa tenía que estar viva. Otro escenario era impensable. Imposible. Elsa debía… debía estar viva.

El relincho de un caballo lo sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos. Hans volteó a mirarlo. Es el caballo de Elsa. Hans se acordó de algo más: el equino había soltado su preciada carga y había huido a toda galope, dejando a Elsa sola y a merced de los que sea que hayan conjurado esas columnas de hielo. Por un segundo, Hans se planteó la oportunidad de vengarse del caballo. Pero luego desechó ese plan. Si el caballo no hubiera huido, ahora mismo tendría dificultades para trasladarse, para dejar ese escenario de pesadilla, porque todos los caballos habían desaparecido.

Hans se acercó al equino. Sus grandes ojos parecieron contemplarlo con atención. Luego inclinó la cabeza, como si diera su permiso para permitirle subir a su silla. Hans montó y tomó las riendas.

 _Te encontraré, Elsa. Te encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Hola queridas amantes del Helsa! Lo sé, lo sé, este capítulo está bastante corto, pero ea, ¿qué es de la vida sin un poco de intriga? ¿Y quién quiere saber qué pasó treinta años atrás?

Dejen sus comentarios e impresiones!


	30. Y todo en esa casa era de hielo

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria y Lollipop87** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **30.**

 _Cuenta la leyenda que luego de escapar de la Reina de las Nieves, la niña y el niño crecieron, se enamoraron y se enlazaron en matrimonio._

 _El mismo día del enlace, la esposa renunció a su herencia._

 _Dejó de congelar todo a su paso y se propuso ser la reina que todos esperaban._

 _Ella no contaba con que una de sus hijas tuviera sus antiguos poderes._

* * *

Elsa no sabía en dónde rayos se encontraba. Le eran desconocidas aquellas paredes, aquel mobiliario y aquella mullida cama en la que estaba acostada. Pasó las manos por la sábana que la cubría, parecía tan suave…

Fijó su mirada azul en la ventana y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Todo era blanco! Los árboles, el piso, las casas… todo era de un inmaculado blanco. _Pero no estamos en invierno_ , se dijo. ¿O sí? No, estaban finalizando el verano, no comenzando el invierno.

¿Habría vuelto a congelar toda una ciudad? Aquella posibilidad le atemorizaba, le ponía la carne de gallina. Una vez era suficiente, pero volver a cometer el mismo error… Merecería que la encerraran, _de nuevo_. Que la aislaran de todo y de todos porque era un peligro para Arendelle.

Fugazmente recordó los momentos en que se había convertido en la prisionera de Hans. Había sido horrible estar encerrada, depender por completo del pelirrojo, luchar por su libertad… No, no quería volver a pasar por eso. Pero si había congelado Arendelle de nuevo…

El curso de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando escuchó cómo golpeaban la puerta. Y luego, una voz servil:

—¿Puedo pasar, alteza?

Por un momento, Elsa se planteó la posibilidad de no decir nada. De planear un escape y huir. Pero ya hace tiempo había aprendido que huir no valía de nada. No, si tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, las asumiría. Se incorporó un poco y adecentó su aspecto lo más que podía.

—Adelante—concedió, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en una actitud que rogaba que fuera serena y calmada.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica de doce o trece años, vestida de un blanco impoluto, sosteniendo una bandeja con algo que olía tentadoramente al desayuno.

—Me alegra que ya esté despierta, su alteza—le dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa brillante. A Elsa le sorprendió esa sonrisa. Parecía tan sincera… No era propia de alguien que sabía que su reina había congelado un reino. Ella lo sabía, había visto muchas veces las miradas recelosas que le enviaban sus súbditos.

—¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Gloria, su alteza. Su doncella.

—Yo… yo no tengo doncellas.

Algo le decía que no estaba siendo muy educada, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por la presencia de esa chica, y para qué engañarnos, estaba muy intrigada por los deliciosos olores que provenían de la bandeja. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía en condiciones. Echaba de menos una comida de verdad.

—En Inverlandia todo el mundo tiene doncellas, su alteza.

—¿Inverlandia?—interrumpió Elsa.

Había leído sobre ese lugar. Y su padre le había contado algunas cosas sobre ese reino, donde el invierno había llegado para quedarse. Elsa sospechaba que su padre se inventaba historias de lugares congelados, con el único propósito de tranquilizarla. Nunca habían creído que fueran reales.

—Sí, alteza, estamos en Inverlandia…

—¡Pero eso no existe! Es… es un mito.

—¿Quién le dijo que era un mito?—preguntó Gloria con extrañeza.

—Mi padre… mi padre me contaba historias sobre Inverlandia. Nunca pensé… nunca pensé que fueran ciertas—murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza y fijaba su mirar en el complicado patrón de hilos de la sábana.

¡Inverlandia era real! Cuando era niña Elsa había fantaseado con descubrir un lugar donde hubiera personas como ella, donde ella no se sintiera como una extraña por sus poderes. Luego había nacido Anna y por un tiempo, Elsa se había sentido complacida con sus poderes; su hermana pequeña era tanto o más entusiasta que ella para congelar la sala del trono y sus alrededores. Luego había ocurrido el accidente, y Elsa se había refugiado en los libros, en las lecturas de cuentos de hadas, pero en particular en los libros que hablaban sobre Inverlandia; la mayoría los habían escrito hombres que aseguraban haber puesto sus pies en la región del hielo, hombres que luego de escribir sus andanzas, aparecían repentinamente muertos. Enterarse de que ahora estaba en la mítica Inverlandia…

Levantó la cabeza, sólo para descubrir a Gloria mirándola con algo parecido a la incomodidad.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Gloria…?

—Alteza, le recomiendo que mientras esté aquí, no mencione a su padre.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Elsa. Aquello era muy raro. ¿Por qué no podía hablar de su padre? Nadie nunca le había dado esa sugerencia y quería saber la razón de aquel pedido. Pero Gloria sacudió la cabeza.

—No me corresponde a mí decirlo. Pero de verdad, le pido que no hable de su padre o siquiera diga su nombre. Muchas… —, ella se interrumpió como si no pudiera continuar.

Elsa sin embargo, la alentó.

—Puedes decirme, Gloria. Te prometo que no voy a enfadarme —La muchacha volvió a sacudir la cabeza —. Gloria, no muerdo…

—Muchas podrían enojarse, su alteza —susurró. Luego jadeó y destapó la charola —. Su desayuno, alteza. ¿Quiere que le prepare un baño?—preguntó velozmente. Y antes de que Elsa pudiera detenerla, Gloria había desaparecido por unas puertas dobles.

* * *

Elsa decidió que debía dejar tranquila Gloria. Estaba claro que la doncella no podía decirle por qué no podía mencionar a su padre, y Elsa no quería hacer nada para presionarla. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Comió de su delicioso desayuno, mientras no cesaba de mirar por la ventana. Aquello era hermoso: el cielo, las plantas de hielo, los techos de las casas, las plazas convertidas en pistas de patinaje. Desde su lugar podía atisbar todo el pueblo: la gente parecía animada, como si se estuvieran preparando para una fiesta… Un poco más allá había visto una práctica de tiro, y a su lado dos mujeres estaban practicando boxeo. Unas niñas jugaban a crear montañas de hielo, esa escena despertó recuerdos de dos niñas jugando con hielo; una niña pelirroja que le pedía que hiciera su magia… ¿pero quién era esa niña?

—Listo su baño, alteza—murmuró Gloria, saliendo del baño.

—Muchas gracias, Gloria —Elsa se dio media vuelta para mirar a su doncella. Gloria se estrujaba los dedos, en un gesto que delataba su vivido nerviosismo —. Um… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Bueno, en realidad dos cosas que espero que puedas contestarme.

—Si está en mi mano…

—He estado mirando a todos allá abajo y me he quedado intrigada… ¿Los hombres están en alguna guerra o…?

Gloria le dedicó otra mirada de extrañeza:

—En Inverlandia no hay hombres.

—¿Ninguno?

—Ningún hombre vive en Inverlandia. Todos los hombres que llegan siempre están de paso.

—No lo sabía… Yo… Los libros sobre Inverlanda los hicieron hombres, así que creí…

—Probablemente esos hombres estuvieron aquí, pero como le digo, sólo de paso. En Inverlandia no se necesita hombres.

—¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo pueden reproducirse?

Gloria suspiró: —Cuando hay necesidad de nuevos seres, las sabias seleccionan a un grupo de mujeres que sale de Inverlandia y llegan a nuevas ciudades. Pasan un mes fuera y luego regresan, de esa forma exploraron reinos vecinos y traen la semilla de nueva vida.

—Pero son niños que crecen sin padre—murmuró Elsa, preguntándose por qué le interesaba tanto esa cuestión. ¿Ella tenía un padre? No lo sabía…

—Niñas. En Inverlandia sólo nacen niñas.

Elsa alzó las cejas: —¿Nunca les han nacido niños?

—Sólo las niñas tienen el poder del hielo. Por ende, son las niñas las únicas que nacen en Inverlandia.

—No puede ser que nunca nazcan niños.

 _Es absurdo_ , pensó Elsa. Pacientemente, Gloria explicó:

—Cuando viene un niño en camino, las sabias lo saben y llevan a la madre lejos de Inverlandia, allí dará a luz y entregará a su niño a alguna pareja que quiera tener hijos. Las sabias seleccionan la pareja en cuestión.

Elsa tenía más preguntas acerca de ese particular, en modo alguno tenía pensado olvidar sobre la ausencia de varones en Inverlandia. Pero había una pregunta que era aún más importante.

—Gloria, aprecio mucho que me ayudes a entender todo. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías decirme qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pinto yo en Inverlandia?

Nuevamente apareció la brillante sonrisa de Gloria.

—Eso no me corresponde a mí. Pero puedo llevarla con quien si pueda. ¿Tomará su baño ahora? Se lo preparé con sales de lavanda, alguien me dijo que era su favorita.

Elsa asintió, sabiendo que era inútil insistir. Tenía cientos de preguntas todavía, pero podían esperar. Lo principal era tomar un baño. ¿Cómo se sentiría? Tenía años sin tener un baño como Odín mandaba.

* * *

El baño era para una reina como ella. La bañera era más como un pequeño lago en el medio de la lujosa habitación. Y el agua era limpia y clara, con una apariencia deliciosa. Elsa se sintió sobrecogida por unos instantes. Aquello era como demasiado. No se sentía merecedora de ello.

—¿Pasa algo, su alteza? Puedo hacer más grande la bañera…

No, Elsa no necesitaba eso. Ya las extensiones de ese baño eran demasiadas para una sola persona.

—Yo…

—Venga, entre. Verá que todo está de acuerdo a sus gustos.

Elsa dudaba, pero la mirada de Gloria era invitadora. Así que con un suspiro, la rubia se rindió y entró en las profundidades de aquel lago.

Gimió de placer al sentir el agua entrar en contacto con su piel desnuda. Aquello era vida, aquello era el Valhalla. Empezó a nadar en la bañera, deleitándose con la forma que las ondas tomaban sobre la superficie. Jugó con la espuma, soplando las bombas y riendo cuando explotaban.

Después recostó su cabeza en el borde de la bañera. Fue entonces cuando sintió unos suaves jalones de pelo. Miró hacia arriba y descubrió a Gloria peinando sus cabellos.

Elsa cerró los ojos, aquello era delicioso.

* * *

Elsa se sentía tan relajada luego del baño de lavanda, que era una lástima que tuviese que salir para encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así, como si flotara sobre los pasillos de escarcha…

—¡Woa!, todo aquí es hecho de hielo, ¿verdad?

—Es nuestra principal materia prima—sonrió Gloria.

Elsa también lanzó una carcajada. En ese momento no existían preocupaciones ni problemas. Incluso sentía que Inverlandia era un buen lugar para vivir. Como un sueño hecho realidad, después de tantas penurias que había soportado. Se sentía poderosa, se sentía magnífica, como si estuviera embriagada de felicidad. Y eso era bueno, era muy bueno.

Gloria la llevó por los pasillos, señalándole esto y aquello, mostrándole objetos que eran de su mundo y que habían quedado en Inverlandia. Elsa le agradeció que le acompañara, porque se hubiese perdido en ese laberinto de paredes sin la ayuda de la doncella.

—El salón del trono—anunció Gloria por lo bajo —. Ahora conocerás a la Reina de Inverlandia. Muéstrale el debido respeto, no hables si ella no te habla, y relájate, ahora eres de las nuestras.

 _De las nuestras_ , se dijo Elsa mientras acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos – ahora los llevaba sueltos y rizados en las puntas, tal y como dictaba la moda de Inverlandia. _De las nuestras,_ repitió. Aquello sonaba tan bien. Siempre había querido pertenecer a un sitio, un lugar. Pero siempre había sentido que desencajaba, de que nada de lo que hiciera le iba a granjear el afecto de los que conocía. Ahora pertenecía a Inverlandia, a su gente.

Algo, algo suave como el aleteo de una mariposa, le decía que no, que ella pertenecía a otro lugar y que se había olvidado de algo importante. Pero Elsa lo ignoró, y entró en el salón del trono.

Allí también las paredes estaban recubiertas de escarchas y carámbanos gigantes colgaban del techo. Aquello era precioso, de apariencia gélida pero realmente hermoso. Igual que la mujer sentada en el trono.

Elsa la miró por unos segundos, preguntándose si debía hacer una reverencia. Gloria no le había dicho nada, sólo que le mostrara respeto, ¿pero se había referido a una reverencia? Elsa no estaba segura…

—Acércate más, Elsa. Bienvenida a casa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Elsa ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. La mujer que le devolvía amorosamente la mirada tenía la cara de su madre.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Tachán! A que esto se puso bueno? Por ahí estaban diciendo que Elsa debía tomar una decisión, y por supuesto que debe hacerlo, pero no en estos momentos, creo en realidad que no puede… ¡Muajajaja!

Lo sé, lo sé, no hay helsa en este capítulo, pero paciencia, mis pequeños saltamontes, en estos momentos nuestros protagonistas están separados, vamos a ver que sale de eso…


	31. Verdades incómodas

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria, Lollipop87** y **AmorHelsa** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

La dedico este capítulo a **Lollipop87**. Chica, realmente parece que me estás leyendo la mente. Tú eres la que más ha atinado lo que estoy diciendo. Felicidades guapa!

* * *

 **31.**

Caballo y jinete se detuvieron a las puertas de una fortaleza de hielo.

El caballo relinchó, declarando su cansancio. Su jinete le dio palmaditas en el pecho y miró a su alrededor.

Era un paraje solitario, uno de esos sitios por los que no pasaba nadie, un lugar de aparecidos y fantasmas. El corazón le latió por la fuerza del miedo, pero Hans desechó ese sentimiento. No era el momento de sentir pánico o terror. Las tripas le decían que detrás de esa fortaleza se encontraba Elsa. Con qué oscuro propósito se la habían llevado a ese lugar, Hans no lo sabía, y no lo importaba. Él sólo quería rescatar a Elsa. Luego preguntaría lo que fuera pertinente.

Al acercarse un poco más, distinguió unas palabras en una piedra mohosa. Azuzó a Hemdall para que se moviera, pero el caballo relinchó y protestó, y se negó a seguir avanzando. Hans suspiró con resignación. Si el caballo no quería aproximarse a la fortaleza, entonces aquel sitio era más peligroso de lo que había supuesto en un principio.

Bajó de la montura y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la piedra. Sólo distinguía una letra I y una sílaba DIA. Al remover el moho con sus manos, pudo leer las palabras que el paso del tiempo había ocultado. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

 _Imposible_ , se dijo.

Pero ahí estaba, en letras que parecían del siglo pasado:

INVERLANDIA

Y más abajo, una inscripción que predecía la mala fama que miles de hombres le habían dado a aquel lugar, en el que seguramente ni Thor entraría:

 _Entra fugitivo, pero bajo tu propio riesgo. La muerte les espera a aquellos que se opongan a nosotras_.

* * *

El funeral había sido pequeño. Nadie más que Gerda, Kai y Sven, la acompañaron a enterrar a su más leal amigo.

A nadie más le importaba tampoco.

Anna había llorado tanto que no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar. Se sentía tan triste y tan sola. Todos la habían abandonado: sus padres, Elsa, Kristtof y ahora Olaf… Ella era la única que quedaba en Arendelle, la única que podía hacer justicia, por las memorias de los que había perdido.

Con fuerza, estrechó a Aevar contra su pecho. Él era lo único que importaba ahora. Él único que evitaría que perdiera la cordura.

* * *

 _Inverlandia_.

Estaba a las puertas de la jodida Inverlandia.

No podía creerlo. O más bien, no quería creerlo. Las volutas de humo que salían por debajo de la puerta, eran suficiente prueba que la piedra no había mentido.

 _Estaba en Inverlandia_.

Un lugar de hielo, gobernado por mujeres que no tenían escrúpulos para lograr sus objetivos. Donde los hombres eran tratados como animales, como burros de carga, que sólo servían para la reproducción de esas mujeres.

Hans tenía ganas de dar media vuelta, montarse en Hemdall y huir lo más que se pudiese de aquel horrible lugar. Muchos hombres habían perdido sus vidas entre las puertas de Inverlandia. Y aquellos que habían salido, experimentaban muertes inexplicables (Hans apostaría su mano a que eran asesinados por las mismas mujeres que no querían que los hombres revelaran sus secretos). Él no quería ser uno de esos desafortunados hombres, muchas gracias.

Así que el deseo de irse era muy fuerte. Pero no podía hacer eso. Se lo debía a Elsa. Le había prometido que la cuidaría, que la protegería. No se le había dicho nada a ella, pero había sido una promesa silenciosa, y Hans cumplía incluso con esos juramentos. Aunque las tripas le gritaran que estaba haciendo algo estúpido, aunque todo su ser se revelara ante la idea del sacrificio, aunque sintiera que Elsa estaba mucho mejor sin él, Hans no la dejaría.

 _No se librará tan fácilmente de mí, su alteza_.

* * *

Elsa no podía creerlo. Estaba en frente de su madre. Por primera vez en años, volvía a verla. El sueño que había tenido hace semanas no contaba, había sido un sueño.

 _Esto era real_. Elsa lo sabía. Se había reunido nuevamente con su madre. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de contarle toda su vida, de lo sola que a veces se sentía…

Entonces esa mujer abrió la boca y habló con una voz que no parecía la de su madre. Era fría, tan fría como la escarcha que rodeaba la habitación.

—Te pareces tanto a Idún.

En aquel momento, Elsa se dio cuenta de su error. Por supuesto, aquella mujer no era su madre. No podía serlo. Su madre estaba muerta. Había naufragado y perdido la vida a miles de kilómetros de Arendelle. Además, aquella mujer se parecía a un carámbano de hielo; tan blanca y tan fría que parecía.

—Yo creí…

—Sé lo que creíste— replicó la Reina de Hielo, sin inmutarse —. Me confundiste con tu madre.

—Lo siento—consiguió decir Elsa, porque era lo que parecía que tenía que decir.

La reina sacudió la cabeza.

—Era un error común antes, cuando éramos más pequeñas. Cuando Idún no había renunciado a su herencia.

—¿Qué?

¿Su herencia? Elsa no entendía. ¿A cuál herencia había renunciado su madre? ¿Y por qué aquellas palabras parecían tan importantes?

—¿Nunca te lo preguntaste, Elsa? ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué tú tenías poderes de hielo y ninguna otra persona a tu alrededor, gozaba de ese don?

—Yo… — Sí, muchas veces se lo había preguntado. Pero por más que buscaba respuestas, nunca encontraba la razón que la complaciera —. Sí, lo hice. Les pregunté a mis padres, pero…

La reina sacudió la cabeza, y la miró con una expresión que oscilaba entre la conmiseración y la superioridad.

—Ellos nunca te hubieran contado la verdad. La verdad les avergonzaba profundamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Elsa, harta ya de tanto misterio. Sus padres nunca habían contestado a sus preguntas sobre sus poderes, pero parecía que esta mujer tampoco lo iba a hacer —. ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres con lo que yo puedo hacer? Ellos no podían manipular el hielo.

—Tu padre no. No tenía el don.

¿Era su imaginación o la reina había torcido la boca al hablar de su padre? Luego, Elsa recordó las palabras de Gloria: debe evitar cualquier mención sobre su padre. Tal parecía que Elsa iba a descubrir la razón tras el desprecio a su padre.

—Mi madre tampoco.

.

 _Cuando toda tu vida es una mentira…_

.

—Oh, tu madre podía. Idún era una de nuestras mejores guerreras. Sabía manipular el hielo de una forma preciosa, sabía manejar a nuestros enemigos, era muy popular en Inverlandia…

¿Su madre había vivido en ese castillo? ¿Su madre había conocido a las mujeres que tenían dones como los de su hija? Más aún, ¿su madre había sido una de las mujeres de Inverlandia?

.

 _Cuando las personas en las que depositaste tu confianza, la rompen en pedacitos…_

.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Elsa.

Todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando, todo en lo que había creído… Toda la confianza que tenía en sus padres… Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, y empeñaron su visión.

La reina se levantó de su trono, y se acercó a Elsa. Ella sintió como unos dedos largos y cálidos, acariciaban su cabello, mientras decían las siguientes palabras:

.

 _Cuando ya no sabes a quién creer…_

.

—Pobre niña… ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tu madre era la princesa de Inverlandia? ¿La destinada a tomar el trono cuando nuestra madre falleciera?

Aquello era demasiado. Demasiado difícil de asimilar. Su mundo estaba girando sin control y Elsa no podía detenerlo. Su madre… su madre la princesa de Inverlandia, la destinada al trono.

Elsa se sintió caer. Y caer. Y caer un poco más… hasta que todo se volvió negro.

.

 _No te queda nada…_

* * *

Hans pasó un buen rato estudiando la fortaleza: las torres, los muros y las piedras. A su lado, Hemdall movía nerviosamente los cascos. Hans no le hizo ningún caso hasta que terminó de revisar todas las posibles entradas. Entonces, sostuvo las riendas y miró a los ojos del caballo.

—Bueno, amigo—susurró, para que sólo Hemdall le escuchara —, la seguridad de este sitio es una mierda. Cualquiera puede entrar a Inverlandia. Lo cual es irónico, considerando lo poco hospitalarias que son estas mujeres con los extranjeros — Hemdall relinchó. Hans le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el pecho —. El problema va a ser para salir con vida de allí. Probablemente me apresaran y me darán de comer a los gigantes que vigilan las entradas…

Aquello no se lo estaba inventando él, Hans sólo repetía las historias que había escuchado, las advertencias que recomendaban alejarse de Inverlandia. Paradójico que después de todo, constataría por él mismo cuántas de esas historias eran reales. Sólo esperaba poder volver para contarlo.

— Bien amigo —continuó —, nuestros caminos se separan aquí. Entraré en la boca del lobo para rescatar a Elsa y tú te irás, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora eres libre. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Hemdall volvió a relinchar. Hans se tomó eso como un sí.

* * *

 _Bueno, estoy listo._

O todo lo listo que puedo estar cuando voy a hacer algo que no quiero.

¿Pero qué opción me queda?

Hans empezó a trepar la torre más cercana. Abajo, Hemdall movió nerviosamente los cascos. Arriba, Hans maldijo su suerte.

—Estúpido momento en que secuestré a Elsa… Estúpido momento en que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de besarla, ahí en el calabozo de Arendelle… Estúpido momento en que la seduje en mi fortaleza… Estúpido momento en que ella me correspondió… Estúpida ella por ser una diosa, la mujer más perfecta de todo el mundo… Y estúpido yo por no resistirme. Estúpido caballo por no proteger a su dueña…

En esa guisa, llegó hasta lo alto de la torre, y desde allí tuvo el primer vistazo de Inverlandia. El blanco inmaculado de las nieves, las casas blancas, los árboles pálidos… Qué hermosa y que cruel visión, se dijo.

¿ _Dónde estás, Elsa_? Cuando encontrara a Elsa, le iba a hacer pagar por ponerlo en esta situación. Ya vería. Cuando acabara con ella, Elsa desearía no haberse separado de él.

Desde su lugar, vio dos mujeres dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su torre. Hans escondió su cuerpo. Desde allí podía escuchar lo que decían:

—Sí, Elsa de Arendelle… eso fue lo que oí…

—Su majestad debe estar hablando con ella en estos momentos…

—¿Creéis que es tan fuerte como dicen…?

—A mí no me lo pareció…

—Por ahora debe estar en el castillo…

Hans sonrió. Ya sabía dónde se encontraba Elsa.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Hans se dijo que había tenido que prever que esto pasaría. Lo habían atrapado. _Como a un idiota_.

Ahora tenía las manos sujetas por cadenas forjadas con el hielo más fuerte que había visto alguna vez, y lo rodeaban cuatro mujeres, tan hermosas y pálidas como frías. A Hans le dio un vuelco al ver sus sonrisas crueles. Estaba en problemas, en graves problemas.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer?—preguntó una de ellas.

Hans no contestó. No les daría ese gusto. Ellas lanzaron una carcajada cruel, que reverberó sobre las paredes del calabozo.

—¿Querías rescatar a Elsa, Hans?

El corazón le latió con violencia tras esas paredes. Lo conocían, sabían sobre él. Quizás hasta lo habían esperado…

—¿En dónde está?—se atrevió a preguntar.

Otra carcajada, aún más cruel que la anterior. Hans sintió como las cadenas se estrechaban sobre sus muñecas, apretó los labios para ahogar un gemido de puro dolor.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, principito – susurró otra de ellas — que Elsa no quiere ser rescatada de Inverlandia?

—Nunca. Elsa quiere volver a Arendelle…

Ellas volvieron a reírse. Luego, se dieron media vuelta para retirarse del calabozo. Hans todavía alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras:

—Disfruta de la prisión, Hans. Nadie vendrá por ti.

Hans cerró los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Había comenzado la pesadilla que temía desde que sus hermanos le habían hablado sobre Inverlandia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

*Silvers sale lentamente de la columna en que ha estado agazapada. Otea a su alrededor y respira con alivio. De repente, un rayo de hielo se dirige velozmente a su cabeza. Silvers chilla y emprende la retirada, mientras se disculpa por el final de este capítulo*

Hola, ¿qué hay? Un capítulo intenso, ¿cierto? Elsa ya se ha enterado de toda la verdad. ¿Qué les parece ese giro de los acontecimientos? Y bueno, Hans ha ido a rescatar a su reina, pero ea… han surgido ciertas complicaciones… ¿eso es un problema?

Me despido hasta el próximo martes! Dejen sus comentarios e impresiones!

 _Respuesta a reviews anónimos_ :

 **Erika maría** : Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo. Y sí, a mí también me hubiera gustado saber de dónde provenían los poderes de Elsa, por qué nadie más en su familia los poseía, y por qué los trolls estaban tan familiarizados con ellos. Hasta el próximo capítulo!

 **AmorHelsa** : Bienvenida! Gracias por comentar. Y claro que es real, todo lo que está viviendo Elsa es completamente real. O casi… Ya has visto lo confundida que está. Creo que a todos nos gustaría ser aceptados, con nuestras excentricidades y nuestras particularidades, y eso es lo que le pasa a Elsa. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	32. De sueños y realidades

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria,** y **AllisonTkm628** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

 **32.**

Elsa camina por los pasillos del castillo de Arendelle. Mira los cuadros, las ventanas, el paisaje que se extiende más allá de los muros del palacio. _Aquí había sido feliz_. Había sido dichosa. Este era su hogar. El lugar donde sabía, había seres que la amaban y la querían. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor.

Había sido un buen hogar, pero ya no lo era más.

Sus pies las llevan hasta el comedor del castillo. Esta vez no hay dicha cuando extiende la mano hacia la manija. Los dedos se detienen antes de tocar la perilla, y mil dudas atacan su cabeza. _¿Y si allí dentro están sus padres? ¿Y si la están esperando para cenar?_ Elsa no se siente con fuerzas para enfrentar a su madre, a su padre… No cree poder mirarlos a la cara y fingir que todo está bien. Porque no lo está.

La rabia sustituye a las dudas, borrando todo a su paso, y toma una decisión repentina.

La puerta cede a su paso. Elsa se para en el umbral, y desde allí puede ver a sus padres, sentados a la mesa. La miran sonrientes, como si no fueran unos mentirosos, como si no la hubieran manipulado. Elsa aprieta los puños. El hielo en sus venas le exige sangre, le exige salir y hacerles pagar a esos seres por haberla mantenido engañada. Elsa se contiene a duras penas. _Son mis padres_ , se dice. _Son los que me dieron la vida_. Pero a su parte vengativa le parece que eso no es argumento suficiente. Todo su ser exige venganza, ajuste de cuentas, justicia…

—¿Está todo bien, Elsa?

—Estás muy callada, cariño—dice papá.

Elsa no puede soportarlo. Ellos parecen tan tranquilos, tan felices… ¿Qué no tienen remordimientos? ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta que mintiéndole, que engañándole, sólo le estaban haciendo daño? ¿O no les importaba?

—¿Por qué…? — La rabia hace difícil hablar, y más cuando sólo quiere convertirlos en estatuas de hielo. Es más, fantasea con ello. Aprieta tanto los puños que las venas quedan traslucidas en su piel, pero a Elsa no le importa —. Son mis padres… Ustedes… Ustedes…

—Elsa…

Por primera vez, sus padres parecen asustados. Mamá se levanta y extiende un brazo, como si quisiera tocarla. Elsa da unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No me toques— sisea —. Quiero saber por qué… Sólo eso… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Elsa, no… —intenta decir padre. Algo en los ojos de Elsa hace que enmudezca. ¿Será que se da cuenta que está a segundos de transformarse en hielo solido?

—¿De qué hablas, cariño?—pregunta mamá con un poco más de entereza. Y de repente Elsa se da cuenta que su madre nunca ha llegado a asustarse con sus poderes. Adgar disimulaba su miedo, pero Elsa podía notar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y siempre creyó que Idún ocultaba su miedo mejor que Adgar. Sólo ahora se da cuenta que Idún no tenía miedo. Claro, ella sabía el alcance de los poderes de Elsa. Y sabía que nunca había estado en verdadero peligro…

—Sabes bien de que hablo, madre—masculla Elsa. Su voz tiene el tacto de un iceberg y sus padres lo notan.

—Nosotros…

—¡BASTA!

Y como hace unos cinco años, en la noche de su coronación, el muro de hielo que conjura en ese momento, separa a Elsa de sus padres.

—¡Elsa!—dice Adgar.

Elsa puede sentir su miedo. Es una sensación embriagante. _Saberse tan poderosa que hasta su propio padre le teme_ … Pero no es un triunfo. Quiere que ambos paguen. Quiere borrarle la calma al rostro de Idún. Quiere que ella chille de miedo y de pánico. Quiere que ninguno de los dos conozca la paz. Como ella. Exactamente como Elsa nunca pudo sentirse tranquila. Siempre a la sombra del miedo, del terror. Y la culpa es de sus padres, de los seres miserables que tiene en frente.

—¡Me engañaron! ¡Me mintieron! ¿Creyeron que nunca me daría cuenta? ¿Qué nunca me enteraría de la verdad? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON? ¡YO CONFIABA EN USTEDES!

La habitación se ha vuelto muy fría de repente. Las paredes se cubren de escarcha. Un viento helado agita las ventanas del castillo de Arendelle. Idún empieza a temblar. Su voz es apenas un susurro:

—Nosotros queríamos, Elsa. En serio queríamos…

—¡Pero no lo hicieron! ¡No contaron nada! ¡Yo me merecía saber la verdad! ¡Me merecía saber que eras igual a mí! ¡QUÉ HABÍAS SIDO IGUAL A MÍ!

—¡Tenía miedo, Elsa! —Idún intenta por todos los medios defenderse de las acusaciones de su hija —. ¡Tenía mucho miedo…!

—¿De qué tenías miedo, Idún? —Elsa no espera respuesta. Su voz ha adquirido tonos glaciales, capaces de cortar y herir… —. ¿De mí? ¿Tenías miedo de mí? — Elsa lanza una carcajada sin humor. Sus padres se estremecen de frío, de miedo, qué importa… —. ¿Miedo de lo que pudiera hacer si me enteraba que por cobardía o por pereza, ustedes mis padres, no quisieron contarme la verdad?

Un brazo de hielo rodea la cintura de Idún, y esta se eleva unos metros del suelo. Ella grita. Adgar también, pero Elsa no les presta atención. Quiere hacerles pagar. Tiene que hacerles pagar. Idún cae al suelo entre gritos de dolor y pánico. Por todos los medios intenta alejarse de Elsa, y busca apoyo entre los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Pero qué te costaba llevarme a Inverlandia? ¿Qué te costaba llevarme con mujeres que podían hacer lo que yo hago? ¿Qué te costaba dejarme con mi tía? —Elsa no espera respuesta alguna a sus preguntas. El candelabro de la habitación cae con estrépito entre esquirlas de hielo —. ¿Tienes idea de todas las dudas que pase en la infancia? ¿De cómo me sentía sintiéndome encerrada, apartada del mundo, con miedo de mis poderes? ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente ser diferente a todos los que te rodean? —Las lágrimas están a punto de abandonar sus ojos. Elsa cierra los párpados, determinada a no dejar salir su debilidad. No puede, sin embargo, evitar que su voz se tiña de tristeza —. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es no sentirte aceptada por nadie? ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada? ¿Por qué?

Pero ellos ya no podían responder. El frío era demasiado para ambos. Elsa ve a Adgar abrazando a Idún intentando darle calor, o apoyo, ¿qué más daba?, a la par que veía a su hija con ojos horrorizados, como si la viera por primera vez, como si fuera un monstruo… E Idún… Idún estaba paralizada de terror, y Elsa podía ver el miedo y la culpa batallando en su interior.

Elsa cierra los ojos. Está tan cansada. Cansada de ver miedo, terror, pánico ante su presencia. Es demasiado para ella. No puede soportarlo. No quiere. Da media vuelta y empieza a retirarse del comedor. Los reyes la llaman, a gritos, desesperados porque la fina escarcha de repente se ha convertido en púas de hielo, en agujas que los cortan y le hacen daño. Elsa no los escucha.

A su paso deja un reguero de escarcha y de espinas de hielo. Los sirvientes profieren gritos de dolor. Todo es llanto y terror. Pero Elsa no ve nada. No escucha nada. _Todos son culpables_ , se dice. _Todos la engañaron_. Todos quisieron manipularla, ¿por qué otra razón la mantuvieron en la ignorancia? La respuesta ahora la ve muy clara. Querían que no supiera qué hacer con sus poderes, que tuviera miedo de utilizarlos y no representara una amenaza para los simples mortales.

Elsa lanza una carcajada mientras ve a la gente huyendo asustada de su presencia.

 _El tiro les había salido por la culata_. Porque ahora sabía lo que el hielo en sus venas podía hacer. Podía hacer mucho daño. Podía convertir a sus enemigos en hielo. Podía vengarse de todos los que le hicieron daño.

Atrás quedó el castillo convertido en una fortaleza de hielo. Ya no se oían gritos, ni gemidos, ni nada. Elsa está sola. Sola en un paraje blanco. El viento agita sus cabellos, sus ropas. Pero ella ya no siente miedo de sí misma. Es poderosa. Más que hace cinco años cuando provocó el deshielo de Arendelle. Es invencible. Y nadie le puede hacer daño. Ya no más.

* * *

Elsa abrió los ojos. Se encontró en la cama de la habitación de Inverlandia. Arropada, confortada.

Se levantó pesadamente y se sentó en la cama. Frotó sus ojos, buscando… buscando… ¿el qué?

Un resquicio de culpa por el sueño que había tenido. Por lo que había hecho a sus padres, al castillo de Arendelle.

Pero no encontró nada. Como si no le importara.

En su corazón sólo estaba la embriaguez del triunfo, y en su mente, la certeza de que ahora era invencible, liberada de las preguntas del pasado.

Dejó de darle vueltas a lo sucedido – al fin y al cabo fue sólo un sueño, se dijo – cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Buenos días, su alteza —saludó Gloria.

Hoy ni siquiera le molestaba tener una doncella. Lo consideraba algo natural, como un hecho más en su nueva vida.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué hay para hoy?

—Hoy la reina quiere enseñarle Inverlandia por completo. La va a presentar a las guerreras, a las sabias, y a todas las demás.

—Vaya, eso suena como a algún evento importante.

—Lo es. Todas quieren conocer a la sobrina de su majestad.

Elsa asintió, preguntándose por qué la perspectiva de ser presentada en público no la asustaba. Con los años reinando Arendelle había adquirido cierta seguridad al hablar con extraños, con los muchos extranjeros que llegaban a su reino, pero siempre había quedado el temor de equivocarse, de hacer las cosas mal, de que los demás se rieran de alguna de sus acciones… Parecía que ese miedo a hablar y a moverse en público la había abandonado.

—¿Lavanda para su baño? ¿O quiere algo más?—preguntó Gloria dejando la bandeja de comida sobre el regazo de Elsa.

—Me gusta la lavanda.

—Lavanda será entonces.

Elsa sonrió, y Gloria le devolvió el gesto.

 _Sí_ , se dijo Elsa, mientras comía de un arenque ahumado, _la vida era buena_.

* * *

Era de nuevo prisionero. Prisionero de Inverlandia. Prisionero de mujeres que utilizaban el hielo para intimidar. Y todo por Elsa.

Por ese pequeño copo de nieve que había logrado derribar las defensas que había construido alrededor de su corazón. Porque Hans no lo dudaba ya. Había caído como un imbécil por Elsa. Estaba hasta las trancas por ella.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para creer que entrar en Inverlandia, rescatar a la reina de Arendelle y salir, sería tan sencillo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? En salvar a Elsa. Sólo quería salvar a Elsa.

¿ _Quién te salvará ti, Hans_?, le preguntó la consciencia.

Hans cerró los ojos.

Se merecía mil encierros por haberse dejado atrapar de esa forma.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ahí estaban, dos de sus carceleras, esbozando sonrisas de superioridad. Claro, motivos no les faltaban, ellas tenían el hielo de su parte y él era un simple mortal, pero cómo le hubiese gustado destrozarle esas sonrisas a golpes.

—Vaya, parece que el principito es más fuerte de lo que pensamos…

—Sí, parece que no es sólo un cobarde llorón…

—Dentro de poco estará suplicándonos piedad, ¿verdad que sí, Hans?

Hans no contestó. Eso no les gustó nada.

El pelirrojo ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando las cuerdas se tensaron en sus brazos. Eso seguro que dejaría marcas.

—Te hice una pregunta, Hans…

La mujer hablaba en un tono peligroso, que ordenaba sumisión. Pero Hans nunca había sido de los que obedecían.

—Jódete. ¡Argghhh!

Por fin la mujer se había cobrado su audacia. Las cuerdas de hielo se tensaron hasta el punto en que quemaban en la piel. Las muñecas y los tobillos protestaron por el dolor, y Hans sólo pudo gritar de aflicción.

 _Lo que tengo que soportar por ti, Elsa_.

* * *

El suplicio duró tanto que Hans se quedó afónico de tanto gritar. El dolor era horrible. No lo soportaría más. Era demasiado, era insoportable. Pero en ningún momento suplicó por piedad.

El dolor acabó y Hans abrió los ojos. Su visión se había empañado, veía sólo sombras y no contornos. El pelirrojo gimió. Estas mujeres no andaban con chiquitas, eran realmente peligrosas.

 _Pero tú has visto a alguien más peligrosa y poderosa que ellas_ , le dijo la consciencia.

 _Era cierto_ , se dijo. De alguna manera, sentía que Elsa era incluso más poderosa que estas mujeres que ahora lo tenían preso.

 _Pero a Elsa no le temes. ¿Viniste por ella, recuerdas?_

¿ _Dónde estás, Elsa_?, se preguntó Hans nuevamente.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando las mujeres se marcharon de la cárcel.

* * *

La reina de las nieves, – su tía, se recordó Elsa – la esperaba en el rellano de las escaleras. Elsa sonrió. Tener a alguien que la entendía, una familia a la que realmente pertenecer, un reino en el que no se sentía única y diferente… era una sensación maravillosa.

Pero su tía no estaba sola. Elsa se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras mientras observaba a la reina conversando con otras dos mujeres. No, conversando no, Elsa sabía mucho sobre asuntos de Estado para no sospechar que aquella reunión tenía como tema principal Inverlandia. Sacudió la cabeza: aquí y en todas partes era lo mismo; los reyes debían velar por el futuro de sus súbditos.

No la miraban, así que Elsa pudo contemplar a su tía. Era tan parecida a su madre –, con su porte imperial, los gestos comedidos, y la sonrisa que te hacía sentir que te escuchaba y te comprendía –, pero a la vez no lo era. Su madre había fingido entenderla, había pretendido ser cálida y cariñosa; su tía no había pretendido ser nada de eso. Su tía no la traicionaría, Elsa lo sabía.

A pesar suyo, Elsa no pudo evitar escuchar algunas palabras:

—Es más fuerte de lo que pensamos…

—No es como los hombres que siempre nos visitan…

—Está hecho de una pasta más fuerte que los demás…

La reina parecía pensativa mientras decía:

—Entonces tal vez no nos sirva…

—Pero es tan lindo…

Un coro de carcajadas correspondió ese comentario. A Elsa le entró curiosidad, ¿de quién estarían hablando? Pero antes siquiera de interesarse por la conversación, una de las mujeres, quizás una sabia, levantó la cabeza y la miró, las demás siguieron su ejemplo. Luego la reina les dijo algo, y las demás mujeres las dejaron solas. En las escaleras sólo quedaron Elsa y su tía.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Perfectamente, su aleta… Eh, ¿tía…? La verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo debo llamarte—admitió.

La otra no se lo tomó mal. Sonrió, y esa sonrisa le trasmitió seguridad a Elsa.

—Puedes llamarme tía, no hay ningún problema. Todos aquí me llaman alteza, reina, majestad, será refrescante escuchar a alguien llamarme tía. ¿Nos vamos? Hay mucho que recorrer, Elsa asintió.

Al salir del castillo, un carruaje, tirado por hermosos caballos blancos, las esperaba. La reina la instó a subir y Elsa lo hizo, maravillada de lo que veía. La escarcha cubría las paredes y los asientos parecían bloques de hielo, Elsa se sintió en su elemento.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

—Todo es hermoso, tía…

—Llámame Freya.

—Me encanta, tía Freya.

La reina Freya golpeó suavemente una de las paredes del carruaje y este empezó a avanzar. Lo hacía suavemente, sin prisa. Elsa miró hacia la ventana. Aquí y allá surgían árboles inmaculadamente blancos, casas, jardines, plazas… Unas niñas empezaron a seguir el carruaje, daban gritos de algarabía y diversión. Elsa sonrió ante esas muestras de efecto.

—Todas aquí son muy amables.

—Por supuesto—dijo la reina, como si lo contrario fuera impensable.

Bajaron en una plaza. La reina estrechó manos, escuchó pedidos y convenció a todas de que haría lo mejor para Inverlandia. Elsa se sintió orgullosa de su tía. Probablemente muchas de las peticiones de ese día, terminarían en el olvido, pero ya el simple gesto de que la reina les asegurara a toda esa gente que sus ruegos serían escuchados y solventados… ya era suficiente.

Subieron nuevamente al carruaje y Freya pidió su opinión acerca de lo que hasta ese momento había visto.

—Todo es tan maravilloso, tía Freya. Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Ella sonrió.

—La realidad es mucho mejor que los sueños, Elsa.

—Por supuesto.

Esta era su realidad ahora, se dijo Elsa. Ya no tenía que recurrir a su imaginación para sentirse segura porque ya lo estaba. En Inverlandia había encontrado su hogar.

—Podríamos ir ahora al Gran lago. Está completamente congelado así que podríamos patinar. ¿Te gustaría, Elsa?

—Suena fantástico.

Pero antes de que la tía Freya diera la orden, una de las mujeres – Elsa la reconoció como una de las que estaban hablando con la reina esa mañana – se acercó para hablar con Freya. La reina frunció el ceño por lo que Elsa supuso que eran malas noticias.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, cuando la mensajera había desaparecido.

—Tenemos que regresar. Lo siento, Elsa, otro día habrá tiempo para ir al Gran Lago.

Elsa asintió. Estaba más curiosa por saber acerca de esas malas noticias.

Poco podía sospechar que se trataba de cierto pelirrojo que había venido a Inverlandia a buscarla.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tachán! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿El sueño de Elsa? ¿Fue muy fuerte, regular, un aburrimiento?

¿Y el estado de Hans? Ahora nuestro pelirrojo está pagando por lo que ha hecho. A eso se le llama karma, Hansy cariño…

¿Qué les pareció ese primer contacto entre tía y sobrina?

¿Cuáles son esas malas noticias?

¿Y quién apuesta por lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo?

Todo, todo lo que quieran decir en el recuadro de allá abajo.

 _Respuestas a reviews anónimos_ :

 **Erika maría** : Me alegro que pienses que todo va genial. Espero que el fic se vuelva más interesante para ti.


	33. Intrigas y medias verdades

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan** y a **AllisonTkm628** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Si me he dejado a alguien, por favor perdonen. No sé que le pasa a fanfiction que no muestra todos los reviews.

 **33.**

—¿Puedo ayudar?—preguntó Elsa cuando regresaron al palacio.

La reina Freya la miró dubitativa.

—¿Ayudar? No, no hace falta…

—Has sido tan amable conmigo, todas lo han sido… Yo sólo…

—Está en nuestra naturaleza el ser amables. En Inverlandia somos una comunidad.

—Sí, pero…

Elsa sentía que debía compensar al menos un poco lo que habían hecho por ella. Le habían abierto los ojos, le habían acogido con los brazos abiertos, y pese a eso no le pedían nada. A Elsa le parecía tan increíble que no terminaba de creérselo. Quería ayudar, quería hacerlo en verdad, pero su tía sacudió la cabeza.

—No Elsa. No necesitamos tu ayuda — Estaba seria. A Elsa le pareció que incluso estaba más hermosa así: fría, guardando sus verdaderos sentimientos para sí. Y se dio cuenta en ese momento, mientras la Reina de las Nieves le daba la espalda, que su tía no era feliz en absoluto.

El corazón le empezó a palpitar. De pronto, Elsa tenía una tarea de la que ocuparse: hacer feliz a su tía.

No sabía lo cuesta arriba que podía convertirse ese propósito.

* * *

Un olor de jazmín muy familiar. Rayos de sol entrando por una ventana. Y una voz…

—¿Dónde estás, pequeño? ¿Dónde te has metido, Hans? Vamos, pequeño, ven con mamá…

Una voz infantil…

—Aquí estoy, mamá… Aquí estoy…

Las piernas de Hans no lo sostienen. Se apoya en las paredes. Da tumbos al intentar caminar. Pero no le importa. Tiene que llegar a esas voces. Ya no le falta mucho, está seguro de ello.

—Aquí estás, pequeño… ¿Por qué te habías escondido de mamá?

—Me escondía de Asmund y Lars, mami.

—Mami se pone muy triste cuando no te ve, pequeño.

Por fin Hans llega a la habitación de donde salen esas voces. Una puerta entreabierta impide que vea el cuarto con claridad. Con gran esfuerzo empuja la puerta.

Ahí están. El pequeño niño encogido en un rincón y la madre agachada a su altura. Su madre… Joven y bella, como siempre la ha recordado.

Su madre se gira hacia él. De repente el niño no está. Y a su mamá le salen arrugan en las comisuras de la boca.

—¿Hans…?

La voz se le corta al decir:

—Sí, mamá, soy yo...

—Eres tú…

Hans abre los brazos, seguro que su madre irá hacia ellos. Pero mamá titubea, se le queda mirando como si no le reconociera. Hans se sorprende con la segunda emoción, es miedo, es terror, hacia él.

—Madre…

Dubitativo, baja lentamente los brazos.

—Has cambiado—musita ella.

—Ya no soy un niño.

—No, ya no eres mi pequeño.

Y se imagina que el rostro de miedo mal disimulado de su madre es por causa de sus pecados. Sus acciones reprochables han hecho que su madre le tema.

De pronto Hans siente frío. La habitación ha perdido calidez. Su madre tiembla. Hans da unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detiene cuando el miedo en el rostro de su madre se agudiza.

—Mamá…

—La has matado, Hans.

—¿Qué?

—Has matado a Elsa…

—No… No… Yo no…

—La has matado, Hans.

No puede ser cierto… Elsa no puede estar muerta… Elsa no… Él no pudo asesinarla… Recuerda la espada que empuñó contra Elsa, su postura de rendición… Ofrecía un blanco tan grande… Ahí estaba, la espada lista para caer sobre el cuello de Elsa… Hans ve la sangre sobre el suelo, el cuerpo de la reina de Arendelle inerte sobre el suelo de nieve… Y se ve a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo, triunfante, satisfecho, orgulloso…

El grito que lanza su boca no es humano. Es prácticamente animal. Nacido de lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Es fruto de sus más profundas pasiones. Es consecuencia de sus culpas y remordimiento.

Es el asesino de Elsa.

* * *

Hans presintió que no estaba solo. No sabría explicar la razón de ese sentir, pero estaba bastante seguro que era lo correcto. No estaba solo en la celda. Se quedó inmóvil, fingiendo seguir dormido para no encarar al que interrumpía en la habitación.

 _Tal vez se vayan y me dejen tranquilo_. Pero Hans no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

¿Habrían vuelto sus carceleras? Seguramente que sí. Hans se reprochaba a sí mismo por ser tan crédulo. Como si los años pasado escuchado leyendas sobre Invernlandia hubieran caído en saco roto. Había subestimado a su enemigo, se había creído más listo, y había caído en la trampa. _Y ahora Elsa y yo estamos en problemas_. ¿Lo torturarían de nuevo? ¿Reforzarían el agarre sobre sus muñecas? Hans esperaba que no. No podría soportarlo más. El dolor lo estaba matando, haciéndole delirar.

Hans recordó el sueño que había tendio. Había sido tan real. Su madre… Había visto a su madre tal y como la recordaba. Hermosa. Cálida. Dulce. Su madre siempre había sido dulce. Era el eslabón que unía a la familia. La única que lograba que sus hermanos se comportaran para con él. La única que impedía que su padre – un hombre demasiado violento para merecer estar con una mujer como su madre –, maltratara a sus hijos. Todo se había desmoronado cuando ella había muerto…

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla. Y Hans maldijo ese momento cuando llamó la atención de sus carceleras.

—Oh, no sigas fingiendo, Hans — aquella voz tan fría como el hielo hizo a Hans estremecer.

 _Esta no es una de mis carceleras_ , se dijo. Pero no lograba saber quién era. Si tan sólo pudiera abrir los ojos… pero una venda cubría sus párpados, envolviéndolo en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién… eres…?

Por toda respuesta, recibió una carcajada. El corazón le latió con violencia, con miedo.

—Aquí soy yo la que hace las preguntas—replicó la voz de hielo. Es una voz de mando, se dijo Hans. ¿La voz de la reina de Inverlandia? Sólo pocos habían llegado a verla. Hans podría haber vivido sin conocerla jamás. Pero entonces ella volvió a hablar, devolviéndolo a la realidad —. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hans se planteó la posibilidad de no responder. Pero estaba tan cansado de resistirse…

—Vine por Elsa.

Otra carcajada. Y unos dedos tan largos como garras enterrándose en su cabello. Hans sintió como la venda era halada de sus párpados. Él abrió lentamente los ojos, con el pulso latiendo locamente en sus venas, y se encontró directamente con los ojos más azules que alguna vez había visto. Supo sin lugar a dudas que aquellos ojos eran los de la Reina de Inverlandia.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, principito, que Elsa no quiere irse contigo?

Hans se armó de valor para replicar:

—Eso es imposible. Elsa quiere volver a Arendelle, no hay nada que quiera más…

—Elsa puede cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

—No, imposible… —Le era difícil hablar a los ojos de la reina. Aquellas pupilas no presagiaban nada bueno para él, estaban llenas de ira y rencor. ¿Qué le he hecho?, quiso preguntar, pero aquello sonaba muy infantil —. Elsa quiere regresar a Arendelle…

—¿Para qué va a volver a un lugar donde van a seguir temiéndole? ¿Dónde siempre se va a sentir extraña, distinta? ¿Dónde siempre van a recelar de sus poderes y dónde en cualquier momento pueden intentar atacarla para librarse para siempre de ella? ¿Para qué Elsa quisiera regresar a Arendelle?

Aquello sonaba lógico, sonaba a algo que Hans hubiera dicho para manipular a Elsa, al principio, cuando esa rubia no se le había metido en la piel. Pero a estas alturas entendía que el mejor lugar para Elsa era donde estuviese su familia.

—Elsa tiene que regresar. Seguro que Anna la echa de menos.

Por un segundo, Hans hubiera jurado que algo cruel y oscuro, algo demasiado oscuro, cruzó por las pupilas de la reina. Pero fue tan rápido que Hans se dijo que lo había imaginado.

—Quizás. Sin embargo, estoy segura que Elsa no echa de menos a Anna.

Aquello tan ridículamente absurdo que Hans tuvo ganas de reírse. Incluso se permitió sonreír arrogantemente. La reina de Inverlandia podía ser todo lo poderosa que quisiera, pero de Elsa y Anna, de su hermandad, su complicidad, y su unión, que no se había resentido ni siquiera con los años en que Elsa paso confinada en su habitación – de todo eso, la reina no sabía ni una mierda.

—Me parece que se equivoca, su alteza.

Oh, se sentía tan bien utilizar de nuevo su sarcasmo.

Podían haberlo encadenado con hielo, pero aún no le quitaban su arma más importante: su capacidad de hablar y molestar con sus palabras.

* * *

Freya frunció el ceño, como si se planteara la posibilidad de acabar con el molesto ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Estaba segura que nadie lo echaría de menos. Sus hermanos se habían desatendido de él. Y a Arendelle de seguro que le encantaría tener la cabeza de Hans en una bandeja de plata.

Freya se resistía sin embargo.

Hans podría servirle a Inverlandia. Era apuesto y fuerte, y hace mucho tiempo que las mujeres de Inverlandia no se encontraban con especímenes así. El príncipe Gerard de las Islas del Norte había sido una decepción. Había suplicado y llorado, y se había puesto muy pesado. Lo habían dejado morir sin prestarle más atención. Menos mal que Elsa no se había casado con él, porque hubiera sido una decepción muy grande para su sobrina.

 _Hans era harina de otro costal_.

No podría acabar alimentando a los cuervos. No todavía, al menos. Primero tenían que utilizarlo. Fecundar a las mujeres que pronto entrarían en celo. Seguro que las niñas que nacerían de esas uniones, serían muy fuertes y capaces. Inverlandia necesitaba de sangre fresca, de nuevas mujeres que continuaran con el legado de las antepasadas.

 _Hans era útil. Tal vez demasiado útil…_

¿Pero cómo romper su espíritu? ¿Cómo hacerlo débil y dócil al poder femenino? Tenía que buscar sus debilidades, todo el mundo tenía una. La cuestión entonces era buscarla. No podía tratarse de sus hermanos. Freya tenía muy buenos contactos en todos los reinos, y sabía que los reyes de las Islas del Sur no tenían una buena relación con su décimo tercer hermano. ¿Qué o quién era entonces su punto débil?

Y entonces, como un relámpago, Freya tuvo la respuesta.

 _Elsa._

Había venido a Inverlandia por Elsa. A pesar de todos los peligros, de las historias que sin duda había escuchado, Hans había venido a buscar a Elsa. ¿Por qué? Había sólo una explicación: porque la amaba. Y amar sólo te hace débil, si lo sabría ella.

 _Usaría ese amor, se dijo. Usaría ese amor para destruir a Hans._

—De acuerdo—comenzó diciendo, pensando cada una de sus palabras. Quien la viera en esos momentos, sabría que su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno, pero había ordenado que no la molestaran mientras se ocupaba del prisionero —. Quizás tengas razón; Anna y Elsa seguramente se echan mucho de menos — Quizás la ordinaria hija de su díscola hermana lo hacía, pero Elsa no podía. No podía recordar a Anna, de eso se habían encargado el primer día con ese baño de lavanda. Ahora Elsa sólo se sumergía en agua de lavanda como precaución. Pero claro, Hans no tenía por qué saber eso —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría irse contigo?

—Elsa confía en mí.

Freya lanzó una carcajada cruel.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Claro—dijo el pelirrojo, pero se notaba a leguas que mentía. Él no creía eso, tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que Elsa sentía por él.

Oh, los amores no correspondidos eran tan hermosos. Tan fáciles de manipular.

—¿Sabes, Hans? Elsa me contó todo, todo sobre ustedes. Como intentaste asesinarla sólo para quedarte con el trono de Arendelle, como la capturaste en vísperas de su boda, como la encerraste y luego la llevaste por esos caminos olvidados por los dioses… Ella me lo dijo todo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—¿Importa realmente? — Freya se ocupó de lanzar una risita burlona. Podía ver cómo estaba teniendo éxito. Como Hans dejaba el porte arrogante que minutos antes había tenido, propio de un príncipe, claro, y se encogía sobre sí mismo —. Hans —Él pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y la miró. En sus ojos podía leer toda la angustia, toda la desesperación, era la viva imagen de un desgraciado que sólo necesitaba un empujoncito para caer al abismo… Freya casi podía dar brincos de felicidad —. Elsa no está feliz contigo. Te odia.

—No… —susurró Hans. Pero era sólo el último esfuerzo desesperado de un moribundo a punto de perecer. Y Freya gustosa le daría el zarpazo final.

—Te odia, Hans. Odia lo que le hiciste a ella. Te odia por lo que hiciste. Elsa asegura que se arrepiente incluso de haberte conocido.

La cabeza de Hans cayó pesadamente. Encogido sobre sí mismo, un hombre caído en la trampa del amor. Freya sonrió burlonamente. El futuro de Inverlandia estaba asegurado: tenía a Elsa a buen recaudo y a un príncipe al que podían utilizar como quisieran.

 _Después lo matarían_ , se dijo. Sería una lástima, claro, porque un hombre tan apuesto y fornido, debería vivir mucho más. Pero Freya presentía que conservar a Hans, sólo acarrearía más problemas de los que resolvería.

* * *

Aevar hace muecas que no encuentran un público dispuesto a sonreírse por ellas. Su madre no puede prestarle atención. Su mirada está fija en la ventana. En las hojas que caen de los árboles. Ha llegado el otoño. Mañana se cumplen dos meses desde que Hans secuestró a Elsa.

Dos meses sin ver a su hermana. Dos meses sin ver sus copos de nieve, flotando sobre ella. Dos meses sin ver ningún pequeño muñeco de nieve correteando por los pasillos, cuando Elsa estornuda. Dos meses en donde ha recordado más que nunca su infancia separada de Elsa.

Pero de alguna forma todo parece peor ahora.

Aevar llora con toda la fuerza de los pulmones.

—Oh, perdona, pequeño…

Anna se apresura a calmarlo y a tranquilizarlo. Satisfecho, Aevar incluso cierra los ojos y duerme.

La pelirroja no corre con la misma suerte.

Suspira mirando a su pequeño hijo. Aevar apenas ha conocido a su padre. Y no sabe quién es Elsa. Depende de la persona más torpe y despistada del reino. Y por primera vez Anna tiene serias dudas sobre el ser madre.

 _¿Dónde estás, Kristtoff? ¿Dónde estás, Elsa?_

* * *

Kristtoff despertó con dolor de cabeza, como si le hubieran golpeado con algún mazo o algo así. Se frotó los ojos y miró en derredor. Estaba en una especie de cabaña. En la chimenea crepitaba un fuego invitador. Lentamente, Kristtoff se levantó del lecho, y se acercó a las llamas. Estas le dieron el calor que le hacía falta.

Al menos sus hombres estaban con él, aunque parecían dormidos e incapaces de defenderse por sí mismos. Aquello era un alivio al fin y al cabo. Pero no conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Y no sabía si estaba solo o acompañado. Junto a gente amiga o enemiga.

—Ea, ya despertaste — Kristtoff se giró rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse un hombre que medía al menos dos metros y que cargaba en las manos uno de esos utensilios propios de los herreros —. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis hombres?—preguntó el rubio, lamentando su suerte. No tenía como defenderse. Si ese hombre intentaba hacerle algo… bueno, sólo podría defenderse con la pura fuerza bruta.

—Estás entre los herreros. Tú y tus hombres estaban inconscientes cuando los encontramos, a punto de perecer en la nieve —sacudió la cabeza —. Estáis muy locos si creen que aquel era un buen lugar para quedarse a acampar. La región encantada no es ningún juego, ¿sabes?

—No fue voluntario—gruñó Kristtoff. ¿Cómo alguien podría creer que el voluntariamente se quedaría en la viene como si tal cosa? —. Nos atacaron.

El hombre, hasta entonces de apariencia afable, frunció el ceño.

—¿Quiénes?

—No lo sé... Unas mujeres. Conjuraron bloques de hielo. Y se llevaron a la reina de Arendelle —explicó Kristtoff a medida que recordaba. Tenía que rescatar a Elsa. Tenía que conseguir un arma y rastrearla y luego…

—Espera. ¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar a Elsa. A la reina de Arendelle.

—Es un suicidio. No poder ir solo a Inverlandia.

—¿Inverlandia?

—¿Sabes lo que es, no?

—Sí, lo sé.

Había escuchado una o dos historias sobre Inverlandia en su vida. Una de esas veces fue con sus amigos expertos en el amor. Y la otra fue un pobre desgraciado que le advirtió que nunca jamás bajo ningún concepto se acercara a ese lugar salido directamente de Helheim ( **1** ). ¡Pero siempre había creído que era un mito!

—¿Inverlandia es real?

—¡Y tanto que es real!—gruñó aquel hombre —. No existe peor lugar sobre la tierra. Y si existe, no lo conozco.

Inverlandia. ¡Inverlandia era real! Kristtoff no sabía si horrorizarse o maldecir su suerte. ¿Cómo demonios rescataría a Elsa de ese lugar? No podía ir solo, eso seguro. Lo matarían o lo encerrarían. Necesitaba ayuda, ¿pero de quién? ¿Quién podía estar tan loco para lanzarse a una aventura de ese calibre?

—¿Dices que perdiste a tu reina?—preguntó el desconocido.

—Sí, lo hice.

¿A qué venía eso? Kristtoff necesitaba pensar. ¿Quién podía ayudarlo? Sus amigos trolls de seguro podrían ayudarlo, pero estaban tan lejos y él no tenía forma de comunicarse con ellos.

—Te ayudaremos.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Los herreros —explicó el hombre, señalándose a sí mismo —. Te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu reina.

—¿Irán a Inverlandia conmigo?

Aquello era nuevo y esperanzador. Un grupo de herreros podría tener una oportunidad. La clase de oportunidad que a él le hacía falta.

—Sí, lo haremos.

Aquello era bueno. Era muy bueno. Pero Kristtoff se sentía inseguro.

El hombre ya le daba la espalda para marcharse, pero el rubio alcanzó a preguntar:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudarían?

El herrero se detuvo. Luego, sin mirarlo contestó:

—Nosotros tampoco queremos a esas mujeres. Le diré a mis hombres. Estaremos listos para el amanecer.

El herrero se marchó. Kristtoff no pudo evitar pensar que ahí había algo que no le decían. ¿Pero qué podía ser? ¿Qué motivaba a un grupo de herreros – aparentemente pacíficos, o eso decían las leyendas – a enfrentarse a las mujeres del hielo?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¿Cómo están mis queridas amantes al Helsa? Aquí les trigo todo un capítulo lleno de intrigas. ¿Qué les parece Freya? Por ahí, alguien estaba preguntando por la familia Kristanna, aquí tienen la respuesta.

¡Y se viene movimiento al amanecer! ¡Hagan sus apuestas, queridas amantes del Helsa!

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¡rayos de hielo? Ok, esos no.

 **Algunas cuestiones para parecer más inteligente, tomadas de Wikipedia** :

(1) **Helheim o Hel** , es conocido como el reino de la muerte y se encuentra en la parte más profunda, oscura y lúgubre de Niflheim, uno de los nueve mundos del Yggdrasil, en la mitología nórdica. Estaba gobernado por Hela, monstruosa hija de Loki, y la entrada era custodiada por un perro conocido como Garm. En este mundo terminaban los que habían muerto por enfermedad o vejez, y una vez se entraba en él ni siquiera los dioses podían salir, a causa del interminable, inagotable e intransitable río Gjöll, que lo rodeaba. Por supuesto todos los criminales irán al Helheim, pero para estos hay unas áreas especiales dentro del Helheim.


	34. Preparativos

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria** y **Lollipop87** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **34.**

 _Hans corre una fina cortina. Ahí están, los jardines de su palacio en las Islas del Sur. Están en flor, tal y como su madre pedía. Los sirvientes han hecho un buen trabajo._

 _—_ _Hans…_

 _Esa voz…_

 _¡Elsa! ¡Es Elsa!_

 _Hans voltea, y la ve. Elsa acaricia una flor roja, una rosa, tan hermosa y brillante como ella._

 _—_ _Elsa…_

 _Él intenta caminar hacia ella. Pero Elsa alza una mano, como instándolo a detenerse y Hans lo hace._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estabas, Hans? ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar?_

 _—_ _Te fui a buscar. Pero me apresaron. Y la reina de las nieves…_

 _Elsa lo interrumpe._

 _—_ _No quisiste buscarme, Hans… ¿Yo era sólo un juego para ti? ¿Sólo querías venganza?_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡Claro que no!_

 _Elsa lo mira. Hans ve la decepción y la tristeza en esos orbes azules. Y se le parte el alma._

 _—_ _Mientes, Hans. Eres un mentiroso._

 _—_ _Tal vez sí, antes… ¡Antes de conocerte, Elsa! Antes de saber lo dulce y cálida que eres._

 _Espera que con esas palabras, Elsa lo perdone, lo compadezca. Pero ella sacude la cabeza._

 _—_ _Querrás decir antes de conocerme íntimamente, ¿no? Porque eso fue lo que siempre representé para ti. Una cara bonita…_

 _—_ _No, Elsa…_

 _—_ _¡No me mientas, Hans!—gritó Elsa. Y una estalactita de hielo se clava a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Hans traga saliva. El corazón le late como un loco —. ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! —le advirtió, alzando un dedo acusador —. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Crees que no supe cómo me mirabas en el salón del trono? ¡Estabas intentando convencerme para casarte con Anna mientras me mirabas los pechos!_

 _Otra estalactita de hielo se clava en el suelo de ramas. Hans contiene un grito de pánico._

 _—_ _He cambiado, Elsa. Ya no soy ese canalla… Ya no… Al fin he comprendido el daño que te hice, el dolor que te cause… Yo…_

 _Elsa lo vuelve a interrumpir:_

 _—_ _Sigues siendo el mismo._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡Te juro que no! ¡He cambiado, Elsa, te lo juro, por Odín! Antes era un canalla, pero ahora…_

 _Hans calla. Baja la cabeza; hay hielo en sus pies, y va subiendo, poco a poco. Hans mira a Elsa, incrédulo…_

 _—_ _Sigues mintiendo, Hans. Te conozco. Sé quién eres. Sé la clase de persona que eres. Sé que eres un bastardo sin corazón._

* * *

Elsa sabía que no debía hacerlo. Que probablemente se metería en un lío por desoír las recomendaciones de su tía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

La curiosidad era más fuerte que su obediencia. Tenía qué saber quién era el hombre que estaba en el calabozo.

Él había revolucionado todo. En Inverlandia no se hablaba de otra cosa. A dónde fuera que Elsa mirara, descubría un corro de mujeres hablando sobre "el sexy pelirrojo del calabozo".

Sin embargo, cuando ella se acercaba, las mujeres dejaban automáticamente el tema. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era una recién llegada y no debía meterse en esos asuntos?_

Elsa no lo sabía, pero le molestaba todo aquel secretismo. Quien fuera que estuviese en el calabozo debía ser muy importante, debía ser alguien verdaderamente fascinante. ¡Y ella quería conocerlo! Es más, necesitaba conocerlo. Nunca en su vida, había querido conocer tanto a una persona, a un hombre. Recordaba que era más bien tímida con los hombres que se le acercaban. Que en su coronación, acaecida cinco años atrás, apenas había consentido bailar con un par de personas, porque no se sentía cómoda con el contacto con otras personas.

Así que debería abstenerse de intentar conocer al sexy pelirrojo, era el curso de acción más lógico. Pero por alguna razón, el sentido común callaba, y cada una de las células de su cuerpo, demandaba conocer al hombre encerrado en el calabozo.

Así que ahí estaba, en frente de la puerta de la prisión. Una de sus manos estaba estirada, a punto de tocar la manilla de la puerta, y la otra sobre su pecho, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, que por alguna razón había decidido bombear locamente en sus venas.

(Incluso dejó salir un poco de escarcha en la gruesa pared de piedra).

Era como si su corazón supiera que debía hacerlo. Debía entrar a la prisión y conocer al hombre que estaba ahí.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de importante ese hombre? Quizás es uno más, uno de los muchos hombres que he conocido, como mi prometido…_

Acordarse del príncipe Gerard de las Islas del Norte, le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. ¿Por qué iba a casarme con él, si ni siquiera lo quería? Ella que siempre había defendido el matrimonio por amor. Ella que siempre había querido tener una historia de amor propia de los cuentos de hadas… ¿ _Por qué me iba a conformar con un hombre que de acuerdo, hubiera representado una ayuda para Arendelle, pero que no iba a serme feliz? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Y por qué francamente no me importa?_ Encontraba indiferente el hecho de que estuvo a punto de casarse con un hombre que no conocía. Y aún más, le importaba muy poco lo que hubiera pasado con el príncipe de las Islas del Norte.

 _Tengo una mala experiencia con un hombre. ¿Por qué quiero conocer a otro? ¿Es por la prohibición de mi tía?_ Pero Elsa nunca había sido de las que quieren algo porque está prohibido. _Bueno, parece que he comenzado a ser ese tipo de mujer, que anhela lo que no puede tener_.

Pero seguía en frente de la puerta de la cárcel. Sin decidirse a entrar. _Tienes que empujar y entrar, Elsa. Sólo tienes que hacer eso. Ya llegamos aquí. Ya burlamos a las guardias, ya me deshice de Gloria, ya no hay obstáculos en mi camino. Quieres esto, necesitas esto. No te puedes quedar con la duda_. El miedo la detenía por momentos. ¿Y si cuando conociera al sexy pelirrojo no le parecía tan sexy? ¿Y si todas sus altas expectativas se desmoronaban al conocer realmente al prisionero? ¿Qué haría Elsa con la desilusión?

¿ _Y no es mejor saber quién es y luego preocuparte por las consecuencias_?, le preguntó la consciencia. _Ten valor, mujer_.

Elsa se dijo que estaba siendo tonta. Tonta al darle tanta importancia a lo que iba a hacer. _Has como si fuera cualquiera de tus prisioneros. Es sólo una visita de cortesía. No significa nada_.

Entonces empujó la puerta.

* * *

A Hans no le importaban las cadenas. No se hubiera escapado ni siquiera aunque estuviera en medio de la plaza de Inverlandia.

No sentía frío ni incomodidad.

Estaba vacío. Y las personas vacías no sentían nada. Excepto su propia y terrible desolación.

 _Nunca se había sentido más desgraciado._

Nunca había sentido tanto resentimiento contra sí mismo.

 _Me lo merezco_ , se dijo.

(Me merezco por haberle hecho daño a Elsa. Me lo merezco por intentar asesinarla. Por aprovecharme de ella).

Elsa que es tan buena, tan noble… Y él la había destrozado. La había hecho sentir odio, odio hacia él.

Su madre tenía razón: _Se había convertido en un monstruo_. Egoísta y bastardo. No tenía perdón.

Y tampoco lo quería.

Quería una salida rápida. Quería acabar con el dolor. Quería que todo acabara para él.

(Nadie va a extrañarme. A nadie le importo).

 _A Elsa le importaste_ , le dijo la consciencia.

Por un tiempo, se dijo Hans. _Por un tiempo le importé. Por un tiempo, Elsa fue toda mía. Mía para adorarla, mía para complacerla, mía para hacerla disfrutar_ …

Pero había querido más de lo que Elsa podía darle. Había demostrado ser ambicioso y de poco fiar. Y ahora Elsa no quería verlo.

Más aún, no movería un dedo para ayudarlo a salir de este lío.

 _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cuál será mi destino?_

Preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Y francamente no le importaba tenerlas.

* * *

Allí estaba. El hombre del que todas hablaban. El sexy pelirrojo prisionero de su tía.

Vaya, las mujeres no hablaban por hablar. En verdad que era atractivo.

Una fuerza, salida de no sabía qué parte, impulsaba a Elsa a acercársele. A acortar la distancia entre ella y el pelirrojo. A hacer desaparecer los barrotes que los separaban.

Quería tocarlo.

Realmente quería tocarlo. Descubrir cuán dura y fuerte era ese cuerpo.

Quería besarlo. Probar sus labios, su sabor, su textura…

Quería que él la besara a su vez. Qué él la abrazara y le impidiese respirar. Que él le quitara el aire con un beso.

Quería… Oh, quería muchas cosas. Muchas de las cuales, una mujer decente como ella, no debería querer.

Sentía calor. Sentía anhelo.

Quería… No, necesitaba que él la mirara. Al menos para calmar un poco el latido de su corazón.

¿A qué venía esta necesidad de un absoluto desconocido? ¿Y por qué sentía que el pelirrojo no era tan desconocido?

Era una sensación extraña, pero sentía que conocía al prisionero. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Elsa no lo sabía.

Entonces él levantó la cabeza y la miró. La miró con esos ojos verdes. Ojos del color del jade o de la esmeralda. Unos ojos verdes preciosos que parecían bucear en las profundidades de su alma. Que le quitaban el aliento y convertían sus piernas en mantequilla.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Contrólate, Elsa! No puedes comportante como una doncella ingenua. Seguramente Gloria tendría más dominio de sí misma frente a este hombre. Ella también debía llamar a la calma, a la serenidad.

—Elsa, viniste…

¿Era su imaginación o sentía su propio anhelo en la voz del prisionero? Los deseos de apartar los barrotes y acercársele, eran cada vez más fuertes. Cada una de sus células clamaba por el contacto con el pelirrojo, como si él fuera lo único que lo separara de la muerte…

* * *

Elsa… Elsa estaba ahí. Más hermosa que nunca. Blanca, inmaculada… preciosa. Más preciosa que cuando sometió a los hombres de Weselton. Más hermosa que cuando arqueaba la espalda y cerraba los ojos con cada una de las caricias dadas por él.

Y lo único que Hans quería, era levantarse y saquear aquella boca de finos labios. Quería el contacto con Elsa. Saborear su piel. Beber de sus gemidos. Anclar en su cuerpo. Oh, cuánto la quería… La necesitaba. Ella era lo único que podía revivirlo. La única que podía darle fuerzas, darle entereza.

—Eres tan hermosa como recordaba…

Era una alucinación. Una hermosa, delicada y frágil alucinación. Su imaginación la creaba, la había traído, de nuevo.

* * *

Elsa quiere tocarlo. Anhela besarlo. Quiere acariciarlo. Pero no lo hace.

 _Se lo debo a mi tía. Le debo dominio de mí misma_.

Respira profundamente, llenándose del aire pestilente de la prisión.

Es un prisionero. Sólo un prisionero más. No es especial. No es diferente a los otros.

Cuando abre los ojos, dispuesta a hablar con el prisionero, dispuesta a humillarlo – a pesar de que no es algo que acostumbra a hacer –, a Elsa le falta valor. Aquellos ojos verdes la miran tan fijamente, como si quisieran beber de su imagen. Y Elsa no puede… La boca se le seca.

Es tan hermoso. Este hombre es hermoso y está sufriendo. Elsa lo puede ver en las sombras oscuras debajo de los ojos… Son ojos de un atormentado, de un moribundo. Y a Elsa le falta valor para hundirlo aún más en la tierra.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, empieza a caminar hacia atrás. Sin darle la espalda al prisionero. Sin dejar de observarlo.

—Elsa… —parece llamarla. Parece decirle sin palabras que se quede con él. Pero Elsa cierra los ojos. Y acto seguido huye despavorida.

No era una ilusión.

Ahora Hans podía pensar racionalmente. Y se da cuenta que no, Elsa no era fruto de su imaginación. En verdad estuvo aquí, a sólo centímetros de él. Podía haberla tocado. Podía haber constatado que era real.

 _¿Pero para qué?_

No cambiaba nada. Que Elsa hubiera ido a visitarlo no cambiaba nada.

Si acaso ahora se sentía más desgraciado. Elsa no habló. No dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirándome. Me odia tanto que ni siquiera puede hablar conmigo.

Hans se hace un ovillo. Como le gustaría volver a pasar la ceremonia de coronación de Elsa… haría tantas cosas diferentes.

* * *

Los herreros se habían reunido en un círculo. En el centro, un fuego chisporroteaba alegremente.

—¡La profecía es clara! ¡Habla de que aquel que haya perdido su princesa será al que ayudemos!—decía uno.

—Encontramos a estos hombres en el camino, ateridos de frío, a punto de morir… ¡No puede ser coincidencia!—exclamaba otro.

—¡Pueden ser simplemente viajeros a los que le sorprendió la nevada!

—¡Fueron atacados por mujeres de Inverlandia!

—¡Debieron haber muerto!

—¡Pero no lo hicieron! ¡Eso demuestra que son los hombres de la profecía!

—¡La profecía sólo se refiere a un hombre! Y un príncipe. Este tipo no es un príncipe, no tiene sangre real.

—¡Nunca se habla de un príncipe en la profecía! ¡Se habla sólo de un hombre que perdió a su princesa!

—¡Por qué es un príncipe! ¡Sólo los príncipes pierden a una princesa!

El anciano calló todas voces con un gesto.

—¿Qué dices tú, Herb?

El herrero que respondía al nombre de Herb, el mismo que había averiguado sobre los recién llegados, habló con voz fuerte y clara:

—Puede que este hombre no sea un príncipe, no haya nacido en una cuna de oro, pero les puedo asegurar que ha perdido a su princesa. Las cosas están cambiando. Ahora las princesas no se casan sólo con príncipes, también se casan con plebeyos. Por eso, yo creó que este hombre rubio es el hombre del que habla la profecía que nos dijo aquella bruja.

El anciano asintió.

—De acuerdo. Preparen todo. Atacaremos en el amanecer de mañana.

Gritos de júbilo y promesas de triunfo le siguieron a esa declaración.

* * *

Herb se fue a su propia cabaña. Lo recibieron dos jóvenes, varón y hembra. El muchacho se levantó de un salto:

—¿Qué hay, papá? ¿A qué decisión llegó el Consejo?

—Prepárate, saldremos mañana.

El muchacho lanzó un grito de júbilo y de inmediato fue a buscar su armadura.

—¿Entonces va a haber guerra, papá?—preguntó la chica.

—Sí, cariño.

 _Por fin_ , se dijo Herb mientras abrazaba a su hija, _van a pagar por lo que hicieron con nuestras mujeres. La venganza está cerca, Hanna. Por fin, después de tantos años…_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tachán! ¿Qué les parece el capítulo recién salido del horno de las ideas?

Qué les parecen los sueños de Hans? Y la reacción de Elsa?

Qué opinan ahora de los herreros?

Dejen sus comentarios y sus apuestas!


	35. Al amanecer

**Disclaimer** : Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria, Guest, y Lollipop87** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **34.**

Hace rato que las luces se habían apagado. Y ya todos dormían. ¿Todos? No, Elsa no podía conciliar el sueño. Sentada frente al espejo de su habitación, peinaba su brillante cabellera rubia, ayudada por la luz de un cabo de vela.

—A ti te está pasando algo raro, Elsa de Arendelle—le dijo la mujer en el espejo. A Elsa no le pareció raro que su reflejo empezara a hablarle —. No puedes dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo sexy del calabozo. Esta noche soñaste con él. Soñaste con que llegaba a tus habitaciones, con que le abrías la puerta, con que le invitabas a pasar… Soñaste que te besaba en las mejillas, en tus labios entreabiertos, en tu cuello…

—¡Cállate, Elsa de Arendelle! Calla de una vez… A mí no me gusta ese pelirrojo. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que tenía el cabello rojo hasta que lo mencionaste. Así pues, eres tú quien no puede dejar de pensar en Hans…

—¿Y quién dijo su nombre? Yo no lo dije, Elsa.

—Tú… ¡lo mencionaste! ¡Eso hiciste! Lo mencionaste y ahora… Ahora quieres hacerme ver como la que no puede dejar de pensar en el hombre del calabozo.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentir culpable, en serio? ¿A mí? Tú fuiste la que bajaste a ver a Hans, la que inventó excusas para hacerlo. Tú y sólo tú eres la culpable de que ninguna de las dos podamos dejar de pensar en Hans.

—¡No es cierto! No pienso en él. No tengo ningún pensamiento para el hombre del calabozo. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué está encerrado? Son preguntas que no me importan…

—Mentirosa—la interrumpió la otra —. Te haces esas preguntas constantemente. Y te mueres por conocerlas. Y no trates de decir que no quieres saber las respuestas a las preguntas que tú misma te has formulado. Recuerda que yo lo sé todo sobre ti: cómo piensas, cómo sientes, qué quieres… Y lo que quieres es saber todo lo que puedas sobre Hans.

—Bueno sí, quiero saber. Siento una mínima curiosidad por el pelirrojo sexy del calabozo. Pero sólo mínima… ¡Y de todas maneras no sabemos dónde buscar respuestas!

—Yo sí. Le puedes preguntar a tu tía.

—¿A mi tía?

—Sí, a tu tía. ¿No dice ella que hará lo que sea para que te sientas cómoda en Inverlandia? Bueno, esta es su oportunidad.

Elsa bufó.

—Oh sí, seguro que mi tía considera que hablarme sobre Hans es hacerme sentir cómoda en Inverlandia…

—Tú misma — y Elsa pudo imaginarla encogiéndose de hombros —, pero tu tía es tu mejor opción, Elsa de Arendelle. Es la única que sabe las respuestas a todo, incluso a ese pasado que has olvidado…

—Sigues con eso. ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! Yo no he olvidado nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡No entiendo por qué insistes en decir que he olvidado algo!

Pero se engañaba a sí misma. Porque desde que había visto a Hans, – que no pensaba en él, por Odín –, tenía la sensación cada vez más molesta de que se le había olvidado algo importante. Algo que no debió olvidar. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

—Habla con tu tía. Ella lo sabrá. De seguro ella sabe lo que has olvidado.

—Pero… ¿Pero si tía sabe que he olvidado algo importante… ella no me lo diría? Entonces yo… yo no tendría que preguntarle nada.

—Quizás tu tía es algo más de lo que tú no sabes. Apenas la conoces. No sabes quién es ella más allá que comparte tus poderes, que es reina de Inverlandia, y que es la hermana gemela de tu madre… ¿No te parece poco?

—No, claro que no… Elsa se intentó convencer —. ¿Qué más tengo qué saber?

—Um, ¿quizás la razón por la que esperó tanto tiempo para traerte a Inverlandia? Veintiséis años, ¿eh? ¿No es demasiado tiempo? También podrías preguntarle porque odia tantísimo a tu padre… ¿No te parece raro un odio hacia un solo hombre convierta su nombre en tabú? — Elsa fue a replicar, pero la otra siguió implacable —. O quizás, ¿por qué tu madre nunca habló de su hermana? ¿Por qué nunca te enteraste que tenías una tía, hasta ahora? También podrías preguntarle a Freya por qué te mantiene encerrada en el castillo…

—No estoy encerrada. Yo…

—¿Por qué sólo sales cuando Freya te acompaña? ¿Por qué ni siquiera deja que salgas en compañía de Gloria?

A Elsa le empezaba a doler la cabeza a causa de tantas preguntas. Tantas interrogantes, y tan pocas respuestas… Elsa no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar a contestarlas. _Es más, no sabía si quería hacerlo…_

* * *

Hans no volvió a soñar con Elsa. No pudo volver a dormir, la verdad sea dicha. Pero no le extrañó. Con Elsa se habían ido sus esperanzas. Sus ganas de luchar. Ya no le quedaba nada. Ninguna luz que rompiera la oscuridad inclemente que lo rodeaba.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo. A la espera de que las mujeres de Inverlandia hicieran lo que quisieran con él. Afuera no tenía amigos, hermanos a los que les importara su suerte… Estaba solo, y la única mujer en que había cifrado todas sus esperanzas, lo odiaba.

 _El amor es una mierda_ , se dijo.

Hans no tenía forma de saberlo, pero Freya de Inverlandia tenía su mismo sentir.

El amor era una reverenda mierda. Y aquel que decía lo contrario, o mentía o nunca se había enamorado.

El amor te hace débil, dependiente… Te hace manipulable. Te engañan con facilidad. Porque no ves la realidad, ves lo que tú quieres ver, y lo que ves es una distorsión de la realidad.

Por eso uno no debe enamorarse. Hacerlo es perder. Sucumbir al otro. Amar sin medida es como firmar voluntariamente tu condena. Como decirle al verdugo:

—Aquí está mi cuello, córtelo.

Amar sin que la otra persona te ame, es la cosa más absurda y ridícula que se puede hacer.

El amor mata.

Eso fue lo que pasó a su madre. Que murió de tristeza por el abandono de su pareja. El padre de Freya era atractivo, inteligente, fuerte, brillante, pero tenía un solo defecto; no podía quedarse en un solo lugar. Era un aventurero, acostumbrado a viajar sin medida, a dejar un hijo en cada lugar al que iba, y a olvidarse de la mujer y del hijo.

Freya e Idún habían crecido entonces al cuidado de una tía, que tenía sus propias hijas, a las cuales mimaba y adoraba, mientras desdeñaba a sus dos sobrinas. Urdió tales intrigas en contra de las dos hermanas, que Idún, la mayor, se vio obligada a condenarla al encierro en una de las torres más remotas de Inverlandia.

El amor te hace esclavo de la otra persona. Y dejas de ser tú para ser lo que la otra quiere que seas.

Eso fue lo que le sucedió a Idún. Idún siempre había tenido un gran corazón, que la hacía albergar animales peligrosos en el castillo, que la hacía creer en la inocencia de criminales, y que le hacía pensar que los hombres no eran tan malos.

Estaba claro que Idún había bloqueado de su memoria el recuerdo de su padre dándoles un beso en la coronilla, tomando sus cosas y marchándose para siempre de sus vidas.

Freya se lo agradecía a todos los dioses que Idún se hubiera olvidado de ello, porque así su hermana era la más dulce, la más graciosa, su pedazo de luz en la oscuridad. Eran Idún y Freya contra el mundo. Las hermanas gemelas, las que compartían una sola mente y el mismo sentimiento.

Hasta que Adgar de Arendelle había llegado a trastocarlo todo.

El príncipe de Arendelle era atractivo, tal vez demasiado, y había recorrido el mundo que ellas no habían explorado, por lo que tenía la conversación más interesante de todas las que hasta entonces habían escuchado.

No era de extrañar, en absoluto, que las dos hermanas se hubieran prendado de él.

Freya apretó los puños.

Repentinamente, la temperatura normal de Inverlandia había bajado unos cuantos centímetros más. Todas las mujeres miraron hacia el castillo y se sintieron sobrecogidas.

* * *

Desde la lejanía, en la cima de la montaña más alta, los herreros tenían una buena vista del castillo de Inverlandia. Aquel lugar maldito que tantas desgracias había causado. Pronto se vengarían de ese reino y de sus habitantes, pronto se vengarían por lo que les habían hecho durante siglos.

Cada uno de aquellos herreros tenían un motivo por el que luchar. Madres, hijas y hermanas… todas desaparecidas, a manos de las mujeres de Inverlandia, las cuales creían que le hacían un favor al mundo, "rescatando" a las mujeres del exterior. Los hombres les enseñarían a esas brujas, le demostrarían que con ellos no se jugaba, y que sus mujeres eran sólo suyas.

—La reina está alterada—dijo uno.

—¿Sospechara de nosotros? —dijo otro.

Herb acalló los miedos con estas palabras:

—Ninguno de nosotros ha contado el plan. Y no es temporada de que ellas estén en celo.

Kristtoff los escuchaba mudo. Había muchas cosas que no le decían, eso seguro. Y le incomodaba las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo, como si esperaran algo de él. ¡Era un vendedor de hielo, por Merlín! Un simple vendedor de hielo que había tenido la suerte de conocer a Anna de Arendelle, y de que ella se enamorara de él. Que ahora alguien esperara de él, bueno, era un cambio que le disgustaba profundamente.

—Está todo listo—dijo entonces el Anciano, quien había llegado a la cima, ayudado por dos mancebos voluntariosos de entrar en la guerra.

—¡Al amanecer atacaremos!—gritó Herb, golpeando el firmamento con su manaza descomunal. Otros hombres lo secundaron su entusiasmo, y pronto todos los herreros tenían el alma sedienta de sangre.

Los herreros tenían la justicia de su parte, y al hombre de que hablaba en la profecía, no podían fallar. Se lo debían a las mujeres que habían perdido.

* * *

Los herreros llegaron en grupos pequeños para no llamar la atención de las vigías. Se apostaron a las puertas de Inverlandia en silencio, con las miradas feroces que prometían dolor.

Herb miró a su alrededor, complacido. Había catapultas a lo largo de todo el perímetro. Les lanzarían proyectiles de fuego a las mujeres de Inverlandia, a ver si eso les gustaba.

—No falta nadie, padre. Todos están en sus puestos.

Herb dio la señal.

La batalla de Inverlandia había comenzado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡No me maten por dejarlo así! Estos son los preparativos, la historia de Freya y Elsa dándose cuenta de muchas cosas.

 **Erika maría** : Siento hacerte sufrir, prometo que habrá helsa, real helsa pronto.

 **Guest** : Bueno, este es un poco más largo, pero nos vamos acercando al final, así que bueno…

Hasta el próximo martes!


	36. La Batalla de Inverlandia

**Disclaimer:** Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria,** y **Lollipop87** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **36.**

El primer proyectil cruzó las murallas del reino de nieve, y se abatió estrepitosamente en el piso, quemando todo a su paso. El segundo incendió una casa. Y el tercero quemó la plaza del centro de la ciudad.

Herb esbozó una sonrisa con sus dientes amarillos, e hizo la señal para lanzar otro proyectil.

Casi al instante, sin embargo, tuvieron que dispersarse, para evitar ser abatidos por un casquete de hielo que destrozó la catapulta de un solo golpe.

Las mujeres de Inverlandia habían comenzado a responder.

* * *

Freya se levantó violentamente de su asiento. Vio las llamas desde su habitación y lanzó una exclamación de furia. Eran los herreros.

Sólo esos imbéciles podían atreverse a intentar quemar Inverlandia. _Debí matarlos cuando tuve la oportunidad_.

Freya vio como un proyectil de fuego describía una parábola perfecta cruzando las murallas de su reino. La furia palpitó en sus venas, y de un solo movimiento, convirtió ese fuego en un precioso bloque de hielo. Con una patada, lanzó su propio proyectil de vuelta hacia los herreros.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. _Quizás ellos habían comenzado la batalla, pero ellas ganarían la guerra._

* * *

Hans se levantó de su catre en cuanto comenzaron los gritos. Gritos de batalla. Estaba seguro de ello. Había estado en muchas guerras para equivocarse en algo como eso.

¿Pero quién sería tan valiente – o tan tonto según se viera – para enfrentarse a las mujeres de Inverlandia?

 _No podía ser Kristtoff_. Ese rubio imbécil probablemente vendría solo y sería capturado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hans se dirigió hasta la ventana, para ver el espectáculo de las mujeres corriendo y ladrando órdenes las unas a las otras. Quién parecía la líder hizo un gesto, y las demás respondieron conjurando sus arcos y flechas. Dos mujeres corrían mientras elaboraban poderosas armaduras de hielo sobre sus vestidos.

Hans siguió observando. Y entonces vio el fuego. Supo inmediatamente la respuesta a su pregunta: eran los herreros. Aquellos hombres fuertes no le temían a nada y sabían trabajar el fuego; el verdadero enemigo de aquella región hecha por el hielo.

El pelirrojo se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. _Iba a salir de Inverlandia_.

* * *

Hans lanzó una carcajada triunfante, como si él mismo estuviera atacando a esas mujeres.

Y casi le parecía ridículo que horas atrás, hubiese decidido echarse a morir, sólo porque Elsa no lo quería.

 _Qué patético había sido_. Qué estúpido… Ninguna mujer valía la derrota. Ni siquiera Elsa, por muy hermosa que fuera.

 _Así te quería ver, Hans_ , le dijo la consciencia.

Por una vez, su consciencia no era una perra. Por una vez, los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Sus venas palpitaban con la emoción de la batalla.

* * *

Elsa tardó más tiempo, en darse cuenta de que Inverlandia se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Ella que nunca había amante de las guerras, no podía menos que admirar a esas mujeres, que lo daban todo por defender su reino. Desde las almenas de las torres, congelaban las estructuras de las catapultas. Un grupo se había apostado en las murallas y desde allí lanzaban flechas hechas de hielo a sus enemigos. Abajo, otro grupo sofocaba los fuegos, asistían a las que habían quedado atrapadas en las casas incendiadas, intentaban poner a las niñas a salvo.

En un segundo, Elsa decidió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Quería demostrar que merecía estar en Inverlandia? Ahora era el momento.

Que se prepararan los herreros. _Elsa estaba más que lista para enfrentarlos_. ¿Y no era ella sobrina de la Reina de las Nieves? Elsa sabía el alcance de su poder y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

* * *

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!—gritaba Herb, señalando a sus hombres —. ¡Lancen!

Los hombres obedecieron, y tres proyectiles fueron lanzados a Inverlandia. Les devolvieron uno, pero los otros dos sí que causaron estragos al otro lado de las murallas.

Herb podía ver en los rostros de algunos que sentían que habían perdido la batalla. Ciertamente no parecía que estuvieran ganando, pero Herb no consideraba que la batalla estuviese perdida. Y no había que olvidar la profecía…

Miró hacia el hombre que él aseguraba que era el de la profecía.

Kristoff no era un mal luchador, pero la profecía decía que debería ser excelente, y ciertamente el rubio no lo era. Herb empezaba a tener dudas sobre su decisión de atacar basada en una estúpida profecía. Si perdían, lo pagarían caro y no podría vengarse por la pérdida de Hannan.

 _No_ , se dijo, _tenían que ganar_. Porque la justicia y la razón estaban de su parte.

* * *

Desde su posición. Freya podía ver que el cerco que los herreros habían construido, estaba empezando a decaer. Y eso era bueno. Pero no era como para cantar victoria. Los herreros habían hecho muchas bajas en Inverlandia. Apretó los labios y siguió luchando.

 _Si tan solo pudiera atacar al líder de los herreros_ … Eso los desmoralizaría completamente, y probablemente los hiciera salir corriendo. Sin embargo, estaba muy lejos del alcance de los poderes de Freya.

Pero como si hubiera suplicado por ayuda, una esquirla de hielo penetró en el hombro del líder. Este se encogió de dolor sobre sí mismo.

Freya buscó con la mirada quién había sido el causante de aquel ataque, y una sensación de júbilo y orgullo le recorrió el pecho al ver a Elsa uniéndose a la lucha. Las otras mujeres tenían sus manos levantadas, pero era claro que su sobrina era la que había causado aquella baja.

Ahora tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar.

 _Oh, hermana, si vieras en lo que se ha convertido tu hija_ … Y Freya lanzó una carcajada al imaginarse que seguramente Idún no estaría nada complacida.

Freya podía darse por servida. Ganaran o perdieran la guerra con los herreros, sabía que le había ganado a su siempre perfecta hermana perfecta.

* * *

Herb maldijo a todas las mujeres de Inverlandia.

El dolor del hielo era insoportable. Pero él era fuerte, los herreros dependían de su liderazgo, y estaba demasiado lleno de venganza para dejarse derrotar.

Ladró órdenes para contrarrestar los ataques, y él mismo se sacó la esquirla de hielo. La herida sangraba profusamente.

Herb apretó los dientes y apartó al herrero que había de accionar la catapulta. Nadie protesto. Y Herb lanzó el proyectil de fuego con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ha impactado en la cárcel! —gritó alguien.

—¡En la misma puerta de la fortaleza!

—¡Y ellas han saltado por los aires!

La batalla había vuelto a su cauce original. Herb sonrió triunfante, a pesar del dolor que amenazaba con derribarlo.

* * *

Hans había esperado ese momento desde que la batalla había iniciado. Enderezó la espalda, y salió de aquellas horribles paredes.

Por el camino se encontró con el resto de los hombres, con lo que sin saberlo, había compartido el aire inmundo de la cárcel. Muchos corrían, queriendo poner isla de por medio con las mujeres de Inverlandia, pero Hans no tenía esas intenciones.

 _Voy por ti, alteza Elsa de Arendelle_.

Tomó una espada de hielo que alguien – probablemente las mujeres que ahora yacían inmóviles en el suelo – había dejado caer.

Hans de las Islas del Sur había comenzado su propia cruzada contra el amor.

Iba a destruir a Elsa. Iba a arruinarla como ella lo quiso arruinar a él.

Freya gritó con todo el enojo que sentía, cuando la cárcel cayó, asestada por un proyectil enviado por aquel papanatas de líder. _Decidido, iba a por él_. Ese imbécil tendría el privilegio de morir en sus manos.

Conjuró una nube de hielo y se subió a ella. Era el momento de tomar un papel más activo en la batalla.

Las guerreras gritaron de alegría al ver llegar a su alteza. Podían estar de acuerdo o no, con la mayoría de sus decisiones, pero sabían que teniendo a la Reina de las Nieves de su parte, podían ser invencibles.

Freya evaluó a sus mujeres. Algunas tenían sangre en el rostro, otras hacían muecas de dolor, y unas pocas parecían ilesas. Pero todas permanecían firmes y decididas a plantarle caras a esos idiotas llenos de arrogancia masculina.

—Los quiero muertos—gruñó la reina.

Sus órdenes fueron recibidas con asentimientos feroces.

Freya se ubicó a la izquierda de su sobrina. Elsa tenía la trenza deshecha, pero por lo demás estaba perfectamente.

—¿Estás lista para esto?

—Sí, tía Freya.

 _No parecía tener remordimientos_. Había cambiado. Ya no era la chiquilla asustada y perdida que había entrado en su sala de trono, sin saber qué esperar de Freya. Elsa se había endurecido en esos cinco días en Inverlandia.

Definitivamente ni Idún ni Adgar de Arendelle estarían complacidos en esos momentos. ¿ _Pero a quién le importaba_?

* * *

Herb vio a la reina de las nieves unirse al grupo que presentaba batalla en las murallas, y supo que debían hacer algo. Y pronto.

—¡Abran las puertas! —les gruñó a los hombres que tenía más cerca —. Entraremos a Inverlandia.

* * *

Por su parte, Hans había llegado al foco de la batalla. Al oír las órdenes de abrir las puertas, el pelirrojo sonrió. Aquella parecía una tarea que podía hacer alguien de adentro.

—¡Ey, tú!

Hans movió el cuerpo para evitar un rayo de hielo. El segundo lo evitó alzando la espalda de hielo. Y el tercero le dio la potencia para decapitar a su enemiga.

Otras dos mujeres lo vieron y vieron lo que había hecho. Gruñeron y se acercaron, probablemente para vengar la muerte de su compañera. Hans evitó sus rayos congeladores. Se deshizo de la primera e hirió de muerte a la segunda.

Después, Hans se acercó a las puertas.

¡ _Zas_!

La cadena sucumbió a la espada y levantó las puertas de Inverlandia.

Los herreros acababan de entrar en el reino de hielo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Tachán! ¿Alguien quería guerra? ¿Alguien dijo que quería a Hans? Aquí lo tienen, todo sukulento y listo para vengarse de sus captoras! Muajaja!

Hagan sus apustas, amantes del Helsa! Quién ganará esta batalla? Los herreros llenos de rencor o las mujeres de Inverlandia, fuertes y decididas como ellas solas?

Les dejó un adelanto del capítulo:

 _Freya levantó sus manos. Las catapultas restantes se elevaron por los aires. Luego ella las dejó caer, causando un gran estrépito entre los herreros._

 _Herb masculló una maldición cuando las catapultas fueron destrozadas por aquella bruja de hielo._

Hasta el próximo martes!


	37. Entre la espada y el hielo

**Disclaimer:** Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria,** y **DaniiVongola** (Bienvenida!, espero que te guste este capítulo)por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **37.**

Los herreros entraron en tropel en Inverlandia, conscientes que se jugaban algo más importante que su vida. En esa batalla se decidía su libertad, su futuro, el futuro de sus mujeres…

En medio de la confusión que provocó su entrada, lograron decapitar a dos mujeres, antes que las brujas de hielo respondieran al ataque.

La batalla estaba lejos de perfilar un vencedor.

* * *

Freya estaba enojada, muy enojada. Aquello era un desastre. Los herreros no tenían por qué haber entrado. En primer lugar, ni siquiera deberían atacarlas. No eran más que un grupo de simples mortales que creían que podían ganar una guerra contra ellas. Sucios rufianes, ella les enseñaría quién mandaba.

Freya levantó sus manos. Las catapultas restantes se elevaron por los aires. Luego ella las dejó caer, causando un gran estrépito entre los herreros.

Herb masculló una maldición cuando las catapultas fueron destrozadas por aquella bruja de hielo. Oh, como le gustaría enfrentarse él mismo con la Reina de las Nieves.

Pero no podía. El dolor del brazo era insoportable.

—No me falles, Rudolph.

Rudolph, su cuñado, un hombre verdaderamente temible, asintió con la cabeza. Herb sabía que podía confiar en su capacidad.

* * *

Cuando las puertas cayeron, Elsa buscó al culpable. ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? ¿Una de las mujeres? No, no podía ser. Elsa se resistía a creerlo, porque lo poco que había visto de Inverlandia, le había enseñado que era un reino unido, feliz, todas juntas por el bienestar común. No podía haber una traidora. ¿Entonces quién…?

No tuvo, sin embargo, tiempo de encontrar al responsable. Un herrero se puso en frente de ella, con su mirada feroz y una poderosa mandarria en sus manos. La empezó a atacar con todo lo que tenía, obligándola a responder aquellos golpes. Elsa se defendió con rayos de hielo, repentinamente asustada por su vida.

—¡No ganaran!—gritó el hombre, asestando nuevos golpes con su poderosa arma —. ¡No volverán a secuestrar a nuestras mujeres!

—¡Nosotras no secuestramos a nadie!

Pero el herrero no lo escuchaba. Estaba más allá del razonamiento, loco por el dolor y la ira, el hombre sólo pensaba en destrozar a todas las mujeres de Inverlandia que pudiera. Si después lo mataban a él, no importaba, al menos se sentiría satisfecho de haberles dado muerte antes de perecer en la tumba.

—¡Secuestraron a mi Anna! ¡Se la llevaron y jamás la volví a ver! ¡Pagarán por ello!

Elsa se agachó para esquivar la mandarria del herrero. Quería correr. Quería huir… Ya no le importaba demostrarle a las mujeres de Inverlandia que ella pertenecía a ese lugar. Ahora todo se trataba de salvar su vida. Por Odín, que no quería morir. No quería…

Unas palabras penetraron la nebulosa de miedo que se había concentrado en su cabeza.

—¿Anna?— preguntó la rubia, sin saber porque ese nombre sonaba tan familiar, tan lleno de recuerdos… —. ¿Dijiste Anna?

Pero el hombre no la escuchó. Elsa tomó las manos del herrero, sólo con el propósito de hacerle reaccionar.

El herrero gritó y trató de zafarse, pero sólo logró perder su arma. Ahora estaba indefenso, en manos de una bruja de hielo. Gritó de rabia. No le importaba. La mataría. La mataría con sus propias manos. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Sólo tenía que tomar el delicado cuello y…

¡ _Zas_!

Sintió el golpe de una espada cayendo sobre su cabeza. Se giró como un animal herido a punto de ser asesinado. Mataría a la que estuviera detrás, y luego mataría a la bruja de hielo con quien había luchado primeramente. Sólo sería un alto en el camino.

—¿Tú…?

Quien lo había golpeado no era otro que un hombre. Un hombre pelirrojo, que estaba sucio de inmundicias y sangre, y que vestía uno de esas ropas que uno usa en prisión.

—Sí, yo. Esta mujer ya está ocupada, búscate a otra.

* * *

Aquello era tan absurdo que el herrero sintió ganas de reírse. En primera, no conocía a ese tipo. Y en segunda, él sólo seguía órdenes de Herb, su cuñado, no de un principito de quinta que había llegado como si tal cosa, a interrumpir su propia batalla.

—¿Pero quién te crees que eres?

—Alguien que tiene cuentas pendientes con ella… — Hans se atrevió a mirar a Elsa, sin perder de vista la temible figura del herrero — Hola, su alteza. ¿Cómo está todo?

Elsa no respondió. No podía haberlo hecho. Había enmudecido repentinamente.

—¡El que se va a buscar otra serás tú! —gruñó el herrero, yéndose sobre el pelirrojo.

Hans esquivó aquel corpachón, y asestó un mandoble en la espalda del hombre. El herrero se dobló de dolor, y Hans aprovechó la circunstancia.

* * *

Elsa no podía dejar de observar el combate que se cocía a sólo centímetros de ella. Aquello era un duelo en toda regla, con enemigos formidables, que estaban a la par. Qué hermosa era la danza de sus movimientos, las armas que cortaban el viento, que parecían silbar antes de golpear.

Elsa se sentía hipnotizada, encandilada por la luz del sol que arrancaba destellos al cabello de Hans, lo que le daba un aspecto irreal y glorioso. El pelirrojo era algo más que una cara bonita. Era un príncipe, ahora Elsa no albergaba dudas sobre ello. Era el príncipe más atractivo que había visto.

Y temía por él. Hans tenía una espada de hielo con la que se defendía muy bien, pero aquel herrero tenía su propio odio y sus propios rencores, era una masa de músculos, y Hans parecía estar en clara desventaja.

¿Era inconcebible que quisiera que Hans le ganara al herrero?

 _No seas tonta, Elsa, ahora que puedes, sal de aquí. ¡Vete antes de que ellos descubran tu presencia!_

¿Pero a dónde iría? Por todos lados veía escenas de combate. Su tía Freya peleaba con dos herreros a la vez y no parecía necesitar ayuda, ella solita se bastaba para hacerles frente a aquellos imbéciles. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

 _Porque no eres de sangre fría como ella. Porque todavía tienes una humanidad y unos valores que no te permiten asesinar sin más_.

* * *

Hans se lo estaba pasando en grande. No importaba que estuviera en medio de una batalla que no era suya. Que únicamente tuviera una espada para defenderse. Y que su enemigo fuera tres veces más grande que él. Hans estaba descargando toda su furia. Todas las humillaciones pasadas en ese calabozo. Se estaba vengando de todos aquellos que lo habían creído un débil, un estúpido… Que probaran ahora manipularlo, que nada más se atrevieran a hacerlo, se iban a llevar una buena sorpresa.

—¿Qué asunto puedes tener con esa bruja de hielo que no puede ser resuelto con otra? ¡Mi batalla no es contigo!

—Lo siento, hombre, pero te metiste con la chica de la que me he querido vengar por años. ¡No puedo dejar que salgas ileso!

El herrero gritó y se lanzó nuevamente contra Hans. El pelirrojo perdió el equilibrio. Esquivó primeramente un golpe de mandarria. Y luego otro, y otro… Desde el suelo era más complicado defenderse, pero no imposible.

—¡Se llevaron a mi Anna! ¡A mi esposa! ¡Cualquier asunto que tengas con esa bruja no puede compararse con mi pérdida!

—¡Te equivocas! Ella es la responsable de mi desgracia. Ella es la culpable de todo. Lamento mucho tu perdida, pero es mi honor el que está en juego, ¡y ese me importa mucho más que una mujer que no conocí jamás!

—¡Miserable canalla! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que vale para mí tu honor!

Hans gruñó y se lanzó contra el herrero. Él no era ningún canalla y no permitiría que nadie lo llamara de esa forma.

* * *

Elsa no aguantó más. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras aquellos dos hombres peleaban a muerte.

—¡Basta!—gritó, y acompañó esa única palabra con un casquete de hielo que hizo aparecer entre ambos combatientes —. No tengo ni idea de quién es Anna, y estoy bien segura que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso…

El herrero no le respondió. Sentía tanta rabia. Había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca… Y ahora un pelirrojo imbécil le iba a robar su venganza. Pero esto no se quedaría así. El hielo no lo detendría, y cuando lograra soltarse, entonces atacaría al principito.

—Puesto que parece que tiene algo personal contra mí, Hans… Voy a encargarme de ello. Su lucha es conmigo.

Hans esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba y fue al encuentro de Elsa.

—Al fin, su alteza — le dijo cuando estaban frente a frente —. Al fin tendremos una verdadera pelea. Esta vez sin su hermana en medio.

—¿Mi hermana?

—Ajá.

Hans creyó ver un atisbo de duda en aquellos ojos azules, pero pasó tan rápido que decidió que lo había imaginado. Elsa se mostraba fría, inexpresiva, muy diferente a la Elsa apasionada y llena de vida que él conocía.

Un rayo de hielo salió velozmente en su dirección. Hans lo esquivó alzando la espada.

—Yo no tengo hermanas.

Hans lanzó una carcajada —. Eso díselo a Anna. No a mí.

Y empezó la batalla entre ambos. Con hielo yendo y viniendo. Con mandobles de espada esquivando los rayos. Cuando Hans descubrió que según que fuerza utilizara para escudarse de los rayos de hielo, podía empujarlos de vuelta a Elsa, usó eso a su favor para obligar a la rubia a retroceder hacia la pared.

—Así debió ser hace cinco años, ¿no, su alteza? Pero su hermana se metió en medio… una lástima…

A Hans sólo le interesaba hacer hablar a Elsa, que no se diera cuenta que la estaba llevando a dónde quería.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de luchar y callarte?

—Qué fría… ¿Estás segura que eres la misma Elsa?—se burló el pelirrojo, esquivando un rayo verdaderamente peligroso.

—Estoy segura que eres Elsa… ¿Y tú estás seguro que quieres seguir jugando a que me conoces?

Hans lanzó una carcajada.

—No tengo que jugar a nada. Yo te conozco.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, Hans—masculló Elsa, lanzando lejos un proyectil de hielo.

¿ _Por qué no se callaba_?, se preguntó. ¿ _Por qué con el pelirrojo todo parecía un juego_? Nada más que un ajuste de cuentas, no verdadera lucha a muerte. Como si él buscara que ella también se defendiera. O quizás es que Hans no quería ganar fácilmente. Sea la razón que sea, la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Hans era un combatiente duro, que la obligaba a atacar, a defenderse, y a formular respuestas ingeniosas, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Se equivoca, alteza. Yo conozco todo sobre ti. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces, ¿sabes?

—No es cierto. ¡No es cierto!

Hans una carcajada cruel.

—Sí, que lo es. A ver, ponme a prueba.

Elsa le dedicó un pensamiento a la situación tan absurda que estaban viviendo. Estaban en medio de una batalla, por Merlín, pero aquel pelirrojo tenía ganas de hablar.

—¿Qué edad tiene mi hermana?

—Veinticuatro años. Está casa con un rubio que es un idiota, y a estas alturas si no me equivoco debería tener un hijo. Así que ea, otra cosa que sé de ti, eres ahora tía.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un aluvión de imágenes en su cabeza. Una niña de trenzas pelirrojas buscándola para jugar… Un accidente… Un mechón blanco… Una discusión en un salón de trono… Su cara de miedo mezclada con un profundo amor…

Elsa sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas imágenes.

—¡Estás loco! Yo no tengo hermanas. Y aunque las tuviera, ¿a ti qué rayos te importa?—masculló, lanzando un casquete de hielo contra el pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hans esquivó aquel nuevo proyectil y contraatacó:

—¿A mí qué rayos me importa?

—¡Sí! Jamás te he visto. Sólo ayer por la noche… ¡Pero no te conozco! ¡No sé quién eres! ¡Y tú actúas como si me conocieras de toda la vida! ¡Ya deja de fingir!

—¡La que finge es usted, alteza! ¡No yo! ¡Yo sé perfectamente quién soy, usted es la que parece haberse olvidado de su pasado!

* * *

 _Por fin_ , se dijo Rudolph, _por fin estaba libre del hielo_.

Tomó su mandarria y empezó a acercarse a donde el pelirrojo y esa bruja de hielo, estaban luchando. En el camino, se llevó por delante a todas las mujeres con las que se topaba.

 _No quedaría ninguna viva_.

* * *

Al verse acorralada, Elsa trató de buscar salidas, pero no había ninguna. La guerra se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Había cuerpos decapitados, estatuas de hielo, sangre y ciertas partes del cuerpo humano que Elsa podría haber vivido sin verlas. Contuvo las ganas de vomitar y miró directamente a Hans.

—¿Y qué espera, principito? ¿Mi permiso? ¡Termine con esto de una buena vez!

Termine con esto de una buena vez… Sí, eso es exactamente lo que debía hacer. Aquí se acababa todo. Recuperaría su honor. Elsa de Arendelle desaparecería de la faz de la tierra…

¿Por qué eso no le gustaba? ¿Por qué esa posibilidad le dejaba con un mal sabor en la boca?

Porque la amas. Porque no has dejado de amarla. Porque para dejar de amar a Elsa tendría que arrancarte el corazón.

—¿Por qué me odias?

—¿Odiarte?

—Ya sé que hice mal. Te juro que si pudiera cambiar ese hecho del pasado, lo haría. Pero no puedo. No puedo, y lo lamento.

Elsa no entendía nada. Hace segundos ese pelirrojo quería matarla, realmente quería hacerlo. Ella había visto su odio y había temido por su hija. Pero ahora él se disculpaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué todo su ser parecía aceptar esa disculpa? ¿Cómo si fuera correcto…?

—No sé de qué me hablas…

—¡Ya deja de fingir, Elsa! Ódiame, lastímame, véngate por todo lo que hice… ¡Sólo deja de fingir que no es importante!

Elsa iba a contestarle que no entendía nada, que él se había vuelto loco, que quizás estaba confundiéndola con otras personas. Pero esas palabras enmudecieron en su garganta al ver al herrero con el que había estado luchando. El hombre estaba detrás de Hans, a punto de asestarle con su mandarria.

Elsa gritó y le lanzó un rayo al herrero. El hombre lo esquivó, pero no pudo escapar del golpe que le dio Hans, que hizo que su cabeza rodara por el suelo.

Hans se volvió hacia ella.

—Me salvaste…

Elsa se dijo que sí, que lo había hecho.

—No sé por qué…

—¿En serio no me recuerdas, verdad?

—No—susurró Elsa —. Lo siento.

Aquello era sorprendente, se dijo Hans. ¡Elsa no lo recordaba! ¡No sabía quién era! Y tampoco parecía saber de Anna, es más, no la recordaba. La nueva situación tenía muchas posibilidades. Podía comenzar desde cero con Elsa. Un nuevo inicio. Llevársela lejos de Inverlandia y de Arendelle, y comenzar una vida nueva, juntos los dos, como debía ser.

—Está bien, no hay problema.

¿Cómo convencería a Elsa? ¿Cómo la convencería de seguirlo? Era un perfecto extraño para ella. Y Elsa no era de las que confiaba en los desconocidos. Pero él lo intentaría. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a los dos.

¡ _Zas_!

Hans cayó de rodillas. Y al girarse, vio la figura hermosamente terrible de Freya de Inverlandia.

—Buen trabajo, Elsa.

Hans supo que estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡No me maten por dejarlo así! Todavía queda mucho helsa por delante. No desesperen.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	38. Dos reinas de hielo

**Disclaimer:** Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria,** y **xime040403** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **38.**

Elsa empezó a ver todo muy lentamente. A su tía hablando con ella pero mirando directamente a Hans, como se mira a algo especialmente desagradable, como una mosca en su comida. Y al mismo Hans, empuñando su espada, mirando a su tía, cauto pero firmemente, como si se prepara para luchar.

Quiso decirle que era una locura, que no podía enfrentarse con su tía Freya, que perdería algo más que su vida… Pero las palabras no acudieron en su ayuda. En realidad se sentía paralizada, como antes, cuando miraba a Hans luchando contra el formidable herrero.

Pero ahora era diferente. Era diferente porque se sentía dividida… ¿A quién iba a apoyar? ¿A la mujer que le había devuelto un lugar en el mundo o al hombre que insistía en volcarle la realidad? ¿A quién elegir? Era una difícil decisión, y Elsa sospechaba que era algo crucial, transcendental…

* * *

Kristtoff había sido un mero espectador de la contienda. Se resistía a luchar en una guerra en la que no tenía todas las piezas del acertijo, y tenía la gran sospecha de los herreros le ocultaban información, únicamente para manipularlo. Y él no quería que lo manipularan, muchas gracias. Así que había permanecido al margen, desde el momento en que la puerta había caído.

Y ver sin meterse a la acción, le había permitido darse cuenta de cosas importantes. De cosas que antes no había visto.

Como el gran parecido que Elsa tenía con la que parecía la Reina de Inverlandia.

O la forma en que Elsa y Hans se enfrentaban, como si fueran sólo dos amigos conversando, como si no hubiera verdadero odio entre ellos.

O que los herreros y las mujeres de hielo tenían una terrible historia; un relato lleno de sangre y traiciones, de odios y venganzas, en la que al parecer se había visto envuelto, a juzgar por el ataque que en ese momento le estaba lanzando una chiquilla.

La niña en cuestión parecía tan pequeña y tan frágil que por un momento le pareció que se trataba de Anna.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

La niña no le creyó.

—Mentiroso—le escupió a la cara, mientras le lanzaba una serie de esquirlas de hielo que Kristtof tuvo que esforzarse por esquivar.

—En serio no quiero hacer daño a nadie — Dejó caer la lanza que los herreros le habían proporcionado, y levantó las manos vacías —. ¿Ves? No quiero hacerte daño.

 _Por favor que la convenza_ , se dijo Kristtoff, _no quiero morir, quiero volver a Arendelle con Anna y Aevar… Por favor_ …

* * *

Gloria parpadeó confundida. ¿Quién era este hombre y por qué no le hacía nada? ¿Sería alguna especie de truco? Debía serlo. Los otros herreros no habían demostrado esa "bondad", si es que tal cosa existía; ella tenía sangre en la cara y heridas en el brazo izquierdo para probar lo que los herreros eran capaces de hacer. Gloria levantó las manos en posición de ataque.

—Levanta tu arma—ordenó, porque todavía había algún pequeño escrúpulo que le impedía atacar a alguien que estuviera desarmado.

Sin embargo, el hombre se negó.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—¡Deja de repetir eso!

—¡Pero es la verdad! ¡No quiero hacerte daño y tampoco quiero que me lo hagas!

—¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás en una batalla que no quieres luchar?

—¿Conoces a Elsa de Arendelle? Es la rubia que está peleando con el pelirrojo…

—La conozco…

¿Sería posible que fuera familiar de Elsa? Pero la Reina le había dicho que Elsa no tenía familia, que estaba sola en el mundo. ¿Sería alguna mentira de este hombre? ¿De este herrero…? Pero no lucía como un herrero: no era grande ni tosco, como los hombres que estaban atacando a sus compañeras, a sus amigas… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Era alguna mentira de la Reina Freya? _Pero no, eso no podía ser_ … La reina Freya era buena, y honesta, y se preocupaba por el bienestar de Inverlandia, por eso existía la ley de no hombres en el reino, porque los hombres eran malos y bárbaros…

Gloria ya no sabía que pensar.

—¿Eres un herrero?

—No… Claro que no, yo vengo de Arendelle… igual que Elsa.

Gloria cerró los ojos por un segundo. Aquello era una locura, una locura que no tenía ni pies ni cabezas. Esto contradecía todas las leyes, las escritas y las que eran obvias. _Pero la reina Freya le había mentido, les había mentido a todas_ : Elsa no estaba sola en el mundo. Ese rubio era la prueba de ello.

—Si me estás mintiendo…

—Te aseguro que no lo estoy haciendo. Mira… Sólo vine por Elsa. Sólo quiero rescatarla y llevarla con su hermana. Sólo eso… Por favor, ayúdame.

* * *

Freya estaba exultante. Por fin… Por fin tenía a Hans cara a cara. Y lo mejor, no tenía que inventar excusas para matarlo. Sus súbditas lo entenderían, es más, ellas celebrarían la muerte del responsable de que cientos de mujeres de Inverlandia hubieran caído en la batalla.

—Vamos, Hans, levanta esa espada. A ver qué puedes hacer contra mí.

El pelirrojo no le hizo caso. Acarició la empuñadura de la espada mientras sus ojos verdes parecían medirla. Freya apretó los labios, incómoda ante esa mirada calculadora.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Si te mato, ellas me matarán.

—Y si no peleas te mataré igualmente. Elige, Hans, morir peleando o morir como un maldito cobarde.

Freya acompañó sus palabras sacando un arma de su propia invención: una especie de garrote con una punta hecha de púas de hielo. Hans tragó saliva ante la monstruosidad de una herramienta nunca antes vista, pero lanzó el primer golpe. Freya respondió y contraatacó.

A su alrededor, todos detuvieron sus propias peleas para ver una aún más grande, entre dos formidables enemigos. Freya tenía el hielo y su rapidez, pero Hans tenía la fuerza y la astucia de haber combatido en diversas batallas, por lo que ambos estaban a la par.

—¿Por qué no nos haces a un favor a todas y te rindes, principito?

—¿Por qué tú no dejas de hablar y luchas? Estoy a punto de ganarte.

—Ja, ¿tú ganarme a mí? No me hagas reír.

Hans esquivó unas cuantas esquirlas de hielo y se las devolvió a su dueña. Freya las disolvió en el aire y cayeron al suelo.

—De hecho, ya lo hice. Ya descubrí tus mentiras.

—¿Mis mentiras?

—¿Que Elsa me odia por lo que le hice? ¿Y que no quiere volver a Arendelle porque no extraña a nadie ahí? Esas, mi querida soberana, son mentiras.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, sí. Porque Elsa no recuerda nada. No se acuerda a mí, y definitivamente no recuerda a Anna, a su hermana… Lo cual me parece muy cruel, y no es que yo sea buena persona ni nada, pero usted… bueno, si tuviera corona, me la quitaría ante usted.

Freya lo hirió en un brazo. Hans lanzó un pequeño quejido, pero de inmediato rehízo la sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba.

—¡No te pases de listo conmigo, principito!

—Me estoy preguntando, ¿qué le habrá hecho la familia real de Arendelle? ¿Tiene que ver con Elsa? ¿O quizás con alguien más…?

—¡Cállate!

Hans esquivó otra tanda de esquirlas de hielo, y siguió hablando como si tal cosa.

—Y entonces la veo a usted, y encuentro cierto parecido con la antigua reina de Arendelle, y me digo: _Hans, es una locura_ … Pero tiene sentido, ¿no? Nadie sabe de dónde vino Idún. Un día apareció en Arendelle y el rey simplemente la presentó como su mujer y ordenó planear las nupcias. Y como era el rey, nadie osó contradecirle. Pero ea, y si de Idún no se sabe nada porque precisamente viene del lugar del que nadie sabe nada, ¿y si la reina Idún de Arendelle en realidad fue princesa de Inverlandia?

—¡He dicho que te calles!

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas —Hans tenía que emplearse a fondo para hablar, y al mismo tiempo defenderse de los ataques de Freya, que enloquecida, ya no jugaba con él, sino que parecía decidida a asesinarlo —. Como por ejemplo, por qué el rey Adgar nunca es mencionado en Inverlandia. O porque está tan decidida a mantener a Elsa aquí… Supongo que quiere mantenerla vigilada porque ella es más poderosa que usted.

De pronto, Hans se vio sin espada, con un casquete de hielo sofocando su pecho. El pelirrojo escupió en el piso, y mostró una sonrisa con todos los dientes.

—¿Toqué un punto sensible, majestad?

—Di que no es cierto — masculló Freya con los labios apretados —. Dilo. ¡Dilo ahora o… o voy a asesinarte! ¡Lo digo en serio! Di que soy poderosa o…

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le molesta que alguien sea mejor que usted?

—Nadie. Óyeme bien principito de quinta, nadie es mejor que yo.

Hans experimentó una nueva presión – el hielo sobre su pecho parecía querer incrustarse en su piel –, pero no le importaba en demasía. Consciente de que no tenía más armas a su alcance, usaba la única que todavía le quedaba: su palabra.

—Elsa es mejor que tú. Elsa es más bonita, más comprensiva y mejor persona de lo que tú alguna vez serás. ¿Por qué otra razón la has traído a Inverlandia? Porque quieres hacerla como tú, sin sentimientos, sin buenas emociones… Quieres manipularla… ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Entregarle el trono y mandar desde las sombras?

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—La gente habla, su majestad, y uno escucha. Ellas no están muy de acuerdo con tus decisiones, ¿verdad? Algunas empiezan a pensar que los hombres no somos tan malos ni tan crueles. Algunas piensan que tienes un poder demasiado absolutista. Y hay algunas que temen la sucesión porque como no tienes hijos… Una de dos; o le temes a los hombres y por eso nunca dejaste que un hombre te tocara, o bien te enamoraste de alguien que no te correspondió.

* * *

 _Era demasiado_ , se dijo Freya. No podía creer que aquel canalla pelirrojo hubiera descubierto tanto. ¡Y sólo tenía tres días en Inverlandia! Tres días, y había descubierto tanto… Su pasado, pintado de la peor manera posible, un pasado que quería borrar de su memoria, y que ahora permanecería en la memoria colectiva de sus súbditas. Hans había descubierto sus motivaciones, sus planes, su odio hacia Arendelle, y ahora Elsa desconfiaría de ella, porque le había ocultado información importante…

Freya recordó una expresión de los propios herreros: _Es peligroso dormir con el enemigo_. Ahora Freya sabía cuán ciertas eran esas palabras.

—Te odio.

—No es la primera que me lo dice.

—Pero si seré la última.

Freya cerró los ojos y el hielo entró en la piel de Hans.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Y ya está! Has el próximo martes! Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de los comentarios. Acepto de todo: críticas constructivas, tomatazos, rayos de hielo, esquirlas, casquetes… (Por cierto, qué difícil es conseguir sinónimos para armas basadas en hielo. ¡Yo vivo en un país tropical! Sólo he visto la nieve una vez, y era muy pequeña…) En fin, espero que les guste!

.

.

.

.

.

Na! Es broma! Aquí la continuación:

.

.

.

—¡NO!

Quién había gritado no era otra que Elsa, que por fin había logrado salir de su parálisis.

Elsa tenía las manos alzadas y en dirección hacia Hans. Fue ella la que alzó el muro de hielo. Ella la que lo lanzó hacia el castillo… El castillo de hielo que había creído su hogar, y que ahora sabía, nunca lo sería. Elsa no pertenecía allí, no pertenecía a Inverlandia. Su lugar estaba con ese pelirrojo, moribundo y valiente, al que debía salvar. Aún a costa de la relación con su tía.

—¿Qué es lo que haces, Elsa?—preguntó Freya escupiendo cada palabra.

—¿A ti que te parece, tía Freya?

—¿Pero quién te has creído? ¿Cómo te atreves a luchar contra mí? ¡Yo soy la Reina de Inverlandia! ¡Yo te abrí las puertas del reino! ¡Yo soy la única familia que te queda!

Freya acompañó sus palabras conjurando rayos de hielo que lanzaba hacia su sobrina. Elsa esquivó aquellos proyectiles y respondió de la misma forma, mientras exclamaba:

—¡Pues si tú eres lo único que me queda de mi familia, creo que prefiero estar sola! ¡La familia no se traiciona, no se miente, y no se manipula como tú has hecho conmigo!

Freya esquivó lo que Elsa le lanzaba y gritó mientras le lanzaba una andad de esquirlas de hielo.

—¡Te di un lugar en el mundo cuando nadie quería dártelo! ¿Y así me lo pagas? ¿Traicionándome, igual que tu madre?

Uno de los proyectiles de hielo impactó en el bello rostro de Elsa, pero ella no le prestó atención.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te hizo mi madre que la odias tanto?

—¡Me abandonó por el imbécil de tu padre! ¡Todos lo hicieron! Mi padre, mi padre, Idún… ¡Todos me dejaron sola! ¡Pero yo me vengué! ¡Borré tus recuerdos y memorias! ¡Y el proceso es irreversible! ¡Pasarás tu vida sin recordar nada, Elsa de Arendelle!

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Elsa y se desbordaron. Ni siquiera se ocupó de limpiarlas.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por lo que me hiciste! ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Yo confié en ti! Yo…!

—¡Tú eres igual a tu madre! ¡Ingenua y estúpida igual que ella! ¡Idún renunció a sus poderes por tu padre! ¡Tu asqueroso y ruin padre que jugó con ambas, sólo para romperme el corazón a mí!

—¿Estabas enamorada de mi padre?

—¡Si!

Freya conjuró un rayo de hielo directo hacia Elsa. Elsa respondió de la misma forma. Ambos rayos colisionaron en el medio de sus trayectorias, provocando relámpagos y truenos. Freya mantuvo sus manos levantadas y aumentó el poder de sus rayos. Elsa hizo lo mismo.

La bola de hielo se hizo cada vez más grande. Una bola de odio, de traición y venganza, una bola espectacular y hermosa, que se deshizo en una explosión de colores, demasiado brillantes como para ser vistos por ojos humanos. Algunos espectadores fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para ocultar su rostro, pero los otros fueron cegados por una luz incandescente.

Cuando la luz desapareció, vieron dos cuerpos en el piso.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Eso si es todo por ahora! En el próximo capítulo, el final de Congelados.

¿Qué les pareció todo? Espero que esa pelea no haya parecido salida por los pelos. Siempre fue mi intención hacer que Elsa y Freya se enfrentaran. Elsa es la única que tiene un poder mayor que el de Freya…

¿Y Hans sexy Westergaard? Verdad que se portó a la altura?

Hasta el martes!


	39. Mi regalo

**Disclaimer:** Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, Allison Tkm628,** y **erika maria** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **39.**

Elsa se despertó poco a poco, notando que le pesaban las piernas, los brazos, como si hubiera corrido muchas millas en muy poco tiempo… De improviso, recordó lo sucedido. La bola de luz, las palabras de su tía Freya, el sentimiento de traición que le había embargado… Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima mojó su mejilla.

—¿Alteza? ¿Está despierta?

—Lo estoy, Gloria.

Su voz sonaba extraña, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin utilizarla. O quizás era sólo su impresión.

Elsa abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada tímida de su doncella. Quien había sido su doncella más bien, tenía que hablar en pasado ahora. Elsa suspiró para sus adentros. Había sido un lindo sueño; pertenecer por fin a un lugar, no tener que esconder sus poderes, no sentirse como una extraña… Podría culpar a los herreros por quitarle la venda de sus ojos, pero sería injusta. _No, la culpa es mía por creer en cuentos de hadas. ¿No me ha enseñado la experiencia que ya estoy bastante grande para creer en fantasías?_

Elsa trató de levantarse. Tenía que irse. Sólo podía pensar en eso. Tenía que irse de Inverlandia… Sin embargo, al tratar de sentarse en la cama, le sobrevino un mareo y tuvo que detenerse.

—Tranquila, tranquila, su alteza… Tómelo con calma, ¿sí? Recuerde lo que paso, ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa dejó que Gloria la acostara de nuevo. De todas formas, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para negarse. Y cerró los ojos.

—¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Tres días.

—¿Qué?

¿Tres días dormida? Aquello era demasiado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Ella jamás había dormido tanto tiempo! Pero entonces recordó la bola de luz, la sensación de pérdida de algo importante, su corazón latiéndole velozmente en el pecho, y luego nada… Decidió olvidarse de aquel momento o se volvería loca.

Mejor centrarse en aquello que fuera importante. Pero no le ocurría una pregunta que respondiera a todas sus interrogantes. O más bien tenía muchas, pero no todas le parecían que valían la pena. Un poco frustrada consigo misma, decidió preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

—¿Por qué me sigues llamando alteza, Gloria?

—Porque lo es… Es hija de la desaparecida reina Idún así que… usted pertenece a la realeza.

Elsa abrió los ojos. Notó como Gloria parecía no saber cómo comportarse a su alrededor. En los días pasados, la doncella era bastante parlanchina, hasta el punto de que habían ocasiones en que terminaba irritándola. Hoy sin embargo, esquivaba su mirada.

Quería preguntar por qué aquella reacción, pero suponía que tenía que ver con la reciente batalla. ¿Había visto a Gloria en la lid? Sí, lo había hecho… pero la guerra era como un borrón su cabeza. ¿En serio había pasado? ¿Y por qué Elsa no lo recordaba con claridad?

—Ataqué a la reina de Inverlandia.

—Sí, eso hizo…

—No merezco que me llames alteza o soberana, o lo que sea. La ataqué y…

—Y usted puede ser la reina de Inverlandia ahora.

—¿Qué?

No había esperado ese giro de acontecimientos.

Había pensado que tal vez algún día sería reina de Inverlandia. Cuando su tía se sintiera demasiado cansada para dirigir el reino. Lo cual podría ser en varias décadas, pues Freya le había explicado que las mujeres de Inverlandia vivían más tiempo…

Pero Elsa había atacado a la reina, que le dijeran que ahora podía tomar su lugar… Aquello no tenía sentido.

—Usted es la sobrina de la antigua reina, por lo tanto es su sucesora.

—No —y aquel no fue categórico.

No iba a reinar en Inverlandia, nunca lo haría. Los sueños de vivir y morir en Inverlandia, habían muerto cuando había atacado a su tía. Esos sueños pertenecían a otra mujer, a una ingenua, a la que no le interesaba su pasado ni las personas que dejaba atrás. Esta nueva Elsa era diferente; sabía que tenía una hermana en Inverlandia, que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el pelirrojo al que había salvado… Pensando en Hans, Elsa reformuló su respuesta. O lo intentó en realidad.

—Quiero decir…

—Yo sé lo que quiere decir, su majestad. No se preocupe.

—¿En serio?

La sonrisa de Gloria reconfortó a Elsa por dentro, y sus palabras terminaron por hacerle sonreír. Una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Le dije al Concejo que usted no aceptaría sentarse en la silla del trono. Que Inverlandia no era para usted. Y que lo único que usted quería era ir a buscar respuestas a su pasado.

—Parece que me conoces bastante bien.

Gloria se encogió de hombros.

—Yo simplemente soy una observadora — Elsa asintió. Su mirada se dirigió entonces a la jarra de agua de lavanda con la que se había bañado todos esos días. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre la función de la lavanda, no quería acercársele nunca más —. Tiene que vestirse su majestad. Tiene que bajar al Concejo.

—¿Para qué? No quiero… No quiero tener que ver nada con Inverlandia. Yo… Lo siento, Gloria, pero…

Gloria sonrió dulcemente.

—Tiene que ratificar su decisión al Concejo. Tiene que decirles que bajo ninguna circunstancia reinará sobre Inverlandia.

Elsa asintió. Aquello no la sorprendía. Le molestaba, pero ya lo esperaba. Probablemente el Concejo querría cerciorarse de que ella no era una amenaza para Inverlandia. Elsa estaba dispuesta a mostrarse todo lo inofensiva que quisieran, con tal de que la dejaran irse en paz.

Paz… Aquella palabra removió otra clase de recuerdos en ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los herreros, Gloria?

—La mayoría ha vuelto a sus dominios.

—¿La mayoría?

—Otros se han quedado para buscar a sus muertos, mirarse las heridas y descongelar a sus amigos. En la noche se celebrará un tratado de paz entre nosotros y ellos.

Aquello sonaba bien. Con un tratado de paz no habría más guerra, y todo volvería a la armonía y la calma. Elsa sentía que había estado en suficientes guerras para toda la vida.

—¿De qué clase?

—Bueno, el tratado incluye una boda, entre el hijo del líder de los herreros y una prima de la antigua reina. El resto de los detalles escapan a mi comprensión.

—De acuerdo…

No le interesaba saber más sobre ese asunto. Y no quería saber sobre familiares que nunca la habían buscado y que probablemente la usarían, como en cierta forma había hecho su tía Freya.

En ese momento a Elsa sólo le importaba algo, o más bien alguien. Iba a preguntar por él, pero Gloria se adelantó a responderle.

—Hans también estará en el Concejo. Te lo darán como regalo.

—¿Cómo regalo?

¿ _Qué clase de humanidad late en estas mujeres_?, se preguntó Elsa para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podían regalar a alguien? ¿Con qué derecho? Gloria se encogió de hombros.

—Si no lo aceptas, se lo dejarán a otra…

La idea de que alguien más pudiera quedarse con Hans, la llenaba de una sensación desagradable. Como si fuera capaz de asesinar a quien osara siquiera tocarle un mechón de su encendido cabello. ¡Ella no era así! Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba descubriendo que cuando se trataba del colorado, tenía reacciones bastantes viscerales, que no correspondían con su verdadera personalidad. O quizás él simplemente saca a flote tu verdadera personalidad, ¿no lo has pensado? Elsa decidió acallar aquella voz insidiosa.

—¡No!

Gloria se carcajeó. Elsa se ruborizó ante esa reacción. Lo dicho, no podía pensar con claridad cuando se trataba de Hans. Suspiró y claudicó:

—¿Lo puedo liberar luego, no?

—Es tu decisión. Aunque si fuera a mí a quien me dejaran ese sexy pelirrojo…

Dejó la frase en el aire, dando una buena idea de lo que ella haría si pudiera. Elsa se sintió ruborizar.

—¡Gloria!

—¿Qué?

Elsa se rio sin poder evitarlo. Gloria hizo lo mismo.

—No tienes remedio—murmuró la albina.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

* * *

La reunión del Concejo era la misma que si la hubieran hecho en Arendelle. La única diferencia es que eran puras mujeres. Pero por lo demás, era igual. Todas sus integrantes muy estiradas y tensas, llenas de arrogancia y ego más grandes que la misma Inverlandia. Elsa se sorprendió de lo similar que parecía, y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera considerado a Inverlandia como el Asgard de la tierra. _La política es la política es la política, Elsa. Aquí y en Arendelle la política es la misma. Y la magia no importa en absoluto_. Resultaba verdaderamente descorazonador.

—Se le ha convocado, su alteza, para hablar sobre la sucesión del trono de Inverlandia. Una gran parte del Concejo aprueba la moción de que sea usted quién nos guie a un glorioso y honroso futuro. ¿Qué dice?

—Honorables integrantes de este prestigioso Concejo, agradezco que me hayan considerado para tomar un cargo de tan alta responsabilidad. Me llena de honra y orgullo que consideren capaz de regir un reino como Inverlandia — Elsa aguardó unos momentos, dejando que su discurso de agradecimiento calara en las mentes del Concejo. Luego continuó: —. Sin embargo, debo por fuerza mayor rechazar el nombramiento. Ahora mismo estoy en busca de respuestas, respuestas sobre mí y mi pasado, y no me considero capaz de llevar Inverlandia con toda la responsabilidad y cuidado que merece este reino. Muchas gracias.

Un tibio aplauso siguió a esas palabras. Elsa buscó con la mirada el rostro de Gloria. La doncella asintió, y Elsa pudo respirar tranquila. Lo había hecho bien.

—Entonces esperamos que la Diosa te sonríe y traiga prosperidad y fortuna a tus días. En nombre de toda Inverlandia, queremos obsequiarte con un presente valioso.

La mano de la que hablaba se dirigió a las puertas de la sala. Elsa miró hacia ese punto, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Allí, franqueado por dos guardias que sujetaban unas poderosas cadenas, que impedían toda clase de movimientos, se encontraba Hans Westerguaard. La mirada del pelirrojo era furiosa, ardiente… Pero cuando la miró a ella, repentinamente aquellos orbes verdes que echaban chispas, parecieron apaciguarse y llenarse de calidez. Por ella…

—Me siento honrada de recibirlo.

Las mujeres del Concejo inclinaron la cabeza. Hans fue liberado y empujado hacia ella. Elsa logró que el colorado no cayera y también que no empezara a proferir insultos contra sus ex carceleras. Elsa hizo una pequeña reverencia – como correspondía a alguien de su cargo – y abandonó la sala.

* * *

Afuera estaban los herreros. Heridos y sucios, lograban mantenerse firmes y un poco atemorizantes.

—Maricas —dijo Hans a su lado.

Elsa aguantó sus miradas suspicaces y recelosas, hasta que el último de ellos entró en la sala del Concejo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En el vestíbulo sólo quedaron Hans y ella, y un grupo de hombres que por su aspecto, no pertenecían a los herreros. Fue el escudo de armas que portaba un hombre rubio, el que hizo que Elsa los reconociera. Aquellos hombres eran de Arendelle.

—Su majestad—dijeron a coro, e hicieron una profunda reverencia.

—Yo los vi en batalla…

—Sólo queríamos rescatar a nuestra reina.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Elsa y se desbordaron, mojando su mejilla, y metiéndose en el cuello de su túnica real. Aquellos hombres habían arriesgado sus vidas por la de ella, y Elsa no podía recordarlos.

—No les debes nada —le dijo Hans, muy cerca de su oído. Elsa captó la mirada incómoda del hombre rubio. Como si algo de la situación, no le cuadrara —. Te puedes ir y simplemente olvidarlos.

No, no podía hacer eso, se dijo Elsa. Ella jamás se perdonaría haberlos dejado abandonados a su suerte. Se sentía responsable por aquellos valerosos y aguerridos hombres, responsable de las bajas que había causado y de las heridas que portaban con orgullo.

Entonces uno de ellos, el que parecía el capitán de la guardia, avanzó un paso.

—Nosotros seguimos las órdenes de su majestad. Hacia donde ella vaya, nosotros la escoltaremos.

Hans bufó.

—¿Quién ha gobernado Arendelle en mi ausencia?

—Vuestra hermana —contestó el hombre rubio —. Y según nuestros informes lo ha hecho muy bien. Podría estar orgullosa de Anna, Elsa.

—Ella no la recuerda, idiota. Deja de presionarla entonces.

—¿Te puedes callar, Hans? Esto no lo decides tú. Lo decide Elsa. Deja de meter las narices donde no te corresponde.

—Vaya, si hasta parece que ahora hablas como yo. ¿No ser un príncipe de verdad te debe pesar, eh?

—No tanto como a ti. Tal parece que todavía te lamentas por no haber conseguido la corona de Arendelle, ¿no? Elsa…

—Deberías llamarla su majestad, porque eso es lo que es para ti. ¿O acaso piensas que te puedes comparar con ella?

—Cállate, maldito canalla. Eres un idiota.

—Me asombra tu capacidad de insultar. ¿Estás tomando clases o algo?

—Voy a golpearte, ¿de acuerdo?, y vas a suplicar por tu vida…

—Ay, mira como tiemblo…

—¡Basta los dos!—terció Elsa —. Parecen dos críos, ¿saben? Dos babosos y estúpidos críos. ¡Y cada uno tiene razón! Yo debo tomar una decisión, ¡y ninguno de los dos puede manipularme! ¡Estoy harta de las manipulaciones!

—¿Qué ordena entonces, su majestad?—preguntó el capitán de la guardia.

Elsa tomó su decisión.

* * *

Tomar una decisión no es lo mismo que cumplirla, se dijo Elsa. Estaba atemorizada. No sabía qué clase de recibimiento tendría en Arendelle. No sabía siquiera si quería ir ahí. Lo iba a hacer, claro, por su hermana. Porque ella se merecía una explicación. Pero si Elsa pudiera elegir, elegiría irse lejos, muy lejos, como le había ofrecido Hans…

—¿Sigues dándole vueltas al problema?

Hablando del rey de los tontos…

Elsa cerró los ojos, y con voz fuerte y clara replicó:

—Creí que había dicho que no quería verlo.

Sintió a Hans sentándose a su lado, mientras él decía:

—Y yo creí que le había quedado claro que yo no sigo órdenes de nadie.

Elsa no podía creer la desfachatez de ese hombre. ¡Se atrevía a desafiarla! ¡A ella!

—Pues debería. Soy la reina de Inverlandia y además…

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hans con sorna.

—Además soy su dueña. Usted es mi regalo.

—A ti te molesta esa definición, Elsa. No quieres ser dueña de nadie. Ni mucho menos mi dueña…

—Te equivocas—lo interrumpió Elsa —. Cada vez puedo ver las posibilidades de ser tu dueña, y la verdad es que no está nada mal… esclavo.

Hans frunció el ceño.

—No estarás hablando en serio… — Elsa no contestó. Oh, como disfrutaba de la alteración del colorado. ¡Que tuviera un poco de su medicina! —. Me liberaras en cuando lleguemos a Arendelle—ordenó el pelirrojo.

Elsa lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Para qué vuelvas a desaparecer? No, Hans, no te dejaré libre de nuevo. Yo misma me aseguraré de tu destino, bien sea en Arendelle o en las Islas del Sur.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Para saber eso, Elsa tendría que recordar y Hans estaba bastante seguro que ella no recordaba nada. Si lo hubiera hecho, hace rato que lo hubiera lanzado por la borda del barco en el que navegaban rumbo a Arendelle.

—Mis hombres han sido una gran fuerte de información de todos sus movimientos en los últimos cinco años, Almirante.

 _Malditos_ , se dijo Hans. _Malditos y mil veces malditos_. ¿Por qué tenían que hacérselo tan difícil? Elsa era suya. ¡Suya y de nadie más! ¡Nadie tenía derecho a venir a tocarle los cojones! ¿Por qué no podían morirse todos y dejarlo solas con Elsa?

—¿Y si te ocupas personalmente de mi destino? Nos las pasaríamos muy bien… —Hans acompañó sus palabras con un sugestivo movimiento de cejas. Elsa se sonrojó como una chiquilla. Apartó la mirada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer… — Hans sonrió satisfecho —… en Arendelle.

—¡No! ¡No en Arendelle! ¡Elsa!

La rubia no le hizo caso. Se levantó y le dio la espalda. Hans la tomó de la mano.

—Suélteme.

Uno de los hombres de la guardia real – de los reales idiotas, los llamaba Hans para sus adentros – se acercó al ver que su reina tenía problemas con aquel peligroso pelirrojo. Ya había agredido a dos de sus compañeros cuando estaban subiendo en el barco, y lo habían encerrado en la bodega del barco. Si ahora estaba fuera había sido por su majestad, pero podía volver a ser encerrado en cualquier momento. La responsabilidad de ellos era impedir que Hans molestara a la reina, pues ella no podía hacer uso de sus poderes en altamar.

Hans soltó a Elsa y la vio irse. De nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Elsa se encontró con Kristtoff a la salida de su camarote.

—Buen día, Elsa.

—Buen día, Kristtoff.

Él siguió su camino y Elsa empezó a reflexionar.

Por conversaciones con el rubio, Elsa se había enterado de parte de su vida. Por ejemplo, que él era su cuñado. Que su hermana Anna la extrañaba mucho. Que ya era tía, de un precioso crío llamado Aevar. Que ella misma, Elsa, tenía varios hijos: un gigante de hielo llamado Másmelo, un muñeco de nieve que llevaba por nombre Olaf, y pequeños muñecos llamados snowflakes. Todos esos nombres sin embargo no significaban nada para ella. No removían nada en su interior. No la conmovían…

Elsa sólo esperaba que poco a poco pudiera recordar su pasado. Se resistía a creer que Freya al final había acabado ganando. No, su tía, no podía estar en lo cierto cuando había declarado que ella nunca recordaría nada.

Fue dos días después, cuando Elsa despertó sabiendo que pasaría algo trascendente. Y unos segundos después escuchó el grito del vigía:

—¡Tierra a la vista!

Habían llegado a Arendelle.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Tachán! Falta un epílogo y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Por si acaso no se ha entendido:

—Freya ha muerto. El hielo fue demasiado para ella. Pero nadie se lo dice a Elsa porque ya está bastante alterada.

—Elsa y Gloria se despidieron antes de la escena del Concejo. Y fue todo lo conmovedora y sensiblera que se imaginen.

—Las primas de Freya (a quienes le habían negado el trono ella e Idún) serán las nuevas reinas de Inverlandia.

Hasta el próximo martes!


	40. A manera de Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Frozen es de Disney y sus asociados.

Gracias a **A Frozen Fan, erika maria, Gabs914** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias también a las que marcaron esta historia como favoritos, a las lectoras fantasmas, a todas las que se tomaron un tiempito para leer esta humilde historia. Un fic que empezó sin más pretensiones que ser un conjunto de viñetas sobre el Helsa, y que terminó siendo una historia de cuarenta capítulos! Gracias a las que me leyeron porque ustedes hicieron posible que esta historia se desarrollara tal y como ahora se las presento. ¡Nos vemos allá abajo!

* * *

 **40.**

Elsa no estaba preparada para la entusiasta bienvenida que Arendelle le guardaba.

—¡VIVA LA REINA ELSA!

—¡QUÉ VIVA!

Parecía que todos, absolutamente todos, tanto los más pequeños como los más mayores, estaban felices de verla. Querían agradecerle por haber vuelto, querían tocarla, abrazarla, que tocara a sus niños recién nacidos, que les sonriera…

Abrumada, Elsa intentó buscar refugio en la única persona que realmente conocía.

—¿Asustada, su alteza?—se burló Hans, al ver los infructuosos intentos de Elsa por alejarse de la masa adoradora de Arendelle.

—No, claro que no—mintió Elsa con los labios apretados. Aquello era inaudito. ¿Conocía a todas esas personas? ¿Habría olvidado sus nombres? Oh, ¿por qué todos querían tocarla? Ella sólo quería desaparecer en la multitud. Quería ser otra, cualquiera. No ser la reina. Esconderse de todos, y que nadie la encontrara.

—¡La hemos estado esperando, su alteza!

—¿En dónde estaba?

—¿Estaba enferma?

—¿Había muerto?

—¿Elsa, estás bien?—preguntó Kristtoff. Él tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero que no tuvo efecto en Elsa.

—¡Cuéntenos qué le pasó!

—¡Todos la extrañábamos!

—¡Estamos felices de verla!

Oh, ¿por qué no se callaban todos? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? Elsa miraba a todos. Y en todos podía ver el mismo anhelo mezclado con un fuerte recelo. ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué no había seguido a Hans? Oh, le dolía tanto la cabeza… Menos mal que todos se habían callado, como si alguien hubiera robado el sonido…

—¡Elsa!

—¡Su majestad!

Lo último que sintió Elsa antes de perder la conciencia, fueron unos brazos fuertes sujetándola por la cintura.

* * *

Cuando Elsa abrió los ojos, se encontró cara con un par de ojos azules a los que no recordaba, pero que le trasmitieron una calidez imposible de describir con palabras.

—¡Elsa!

La efusividad de aquel abrazo la dejó sin palabras. Era tan fuerte. Y tan sentido. Y maldita sea, por culpa de su tía no recordaba quién era esta chica. Sabía que era importante para ella. Lo sabía. Pero su cabeza… su cabeza no podía recordar a la chica pelirroja.

Elsa sólo atinó a corresponder con un torpe abrazo, mientras los ojos se le humedecían sin poder evitarlo.

—Ea, ¿qué sucede? Elsa…

—Lo siento… Lo siento…

Había pensado en fingir. En fingir que recordaba. Que su cabeza estaba bien. Pero no podía. Ella no era la hermana de esta chica pelirroja. Sólo era una extraña. Y no era justo que ella recibiera los abrazos y las demostraciones de cariño que iban para Elsa de Arendelle.

—Elsa, ya no llores. Por favor…

Pero Elsa seguía llorando. Era demasiado. Esa chica pelirroja quería a su hermana. Una hermana con la que hubiese compartido años de infancia, de juventud… Con la que tuviera recuerdos en común. Y más importante, que correspondiera el amor que Elsa veía en los ojos de la colorada.

—Deja de llorar o vas a hacer que llore también…

Anna ya estaba llorando al decir esas palabras. Por su cara caían lágrimas gruesas, traicioneras, pues se había propuesto a sí misma, no dejarse hundir por la fatal situación de Elsa. Le había prometido a Kristtoff que lo soportaría y que no sucumbiría al dolor de saber que Elsa no la recordaba. Pero había fracasado.

—No debería haber venido—susurró Elsa —. Lo lamento…

—No, Elsa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Me oyes? De nada. La culpa es de esa mujer… como se llame… No tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No me odias? ¿No me odias por haberte olvidado?

Las lágrimas se desbordaron con más fuerza de los ojos de ambas, y unas cuantas se confundían con las otras.

—Eres mi hermana, Elsa. Nunca, nunca te odiaría.

Elsa abrazó a Anna con toda la fuerza que tenía, intentando trasmitir en ese abrazo su disculpa, su amor por esa niña-mujer (ese amor que había nacido solo, como si siempre estuviera ahí).

—No te preocupes, Elsa. Lo superaremos. No me importa que me hayas olvidado o que hayas dejado de quererme. Yo tengo… Yo tengo suficiente amor por las dos…

—Te quiero, Anna, te quiero…

Una lágrima de la colorada recorrió su mejilla, se desplazó por su cuello, y cayó en el pecho de Elsa.

Una serie de imágenes cruzó velozmente por la cabeza de la rubia: la primera vez que vio a Anna, convertido en un bulto de mantas en los brazos de su madre… cuando corrían juntas por los pasillos del castillo… cuando usaba sus poderes en frente de Anna, y ella simplemente pedía más de su magia… cuando ocurrió el accidente de Anna…

Al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de la pelirroja, brilló una luz y cientos de recuerdos entraron en su memoria: la magia de Elsa… su entusiasmo… su alegría… Elsa cuidándola… Elsa pendiente cuando se enfermó… cuando se golpeó la rodilla por estar haciendo el tonto en los árboles… Elsa siempre, Elsa en sus recuerdos de niña.

Y Anna supo con toda claridad, que se habían acabado las memorias modificadas de ambas.

* * *

 _Tendrías que haberte ido cuando podías_.

Hans sabía que esa voz – esa maldita voz de su consciencia – tenía razón. Debió irse. Debió poner tierra e isla entre él y Arendelle. Pero simplemente había sido incapaz de irse sin despedirse.

—Al menos le debo esto—se dijo a sí mismo, confiado en que luego podía retirarse con total calma.

 _Será demasiado tarde_ , replicó la consciencia.

Hans también había pensado en eso. No era un idiota. Sabía las consecuencias de que Elsa hubiera recuperado su memoria. Se había recordado de él. De lo que había hecho. Del cómo había intentado matarla, del como la había secuestrado cinco años después, de cómo la había seducido en ese momento… Y Hans no tenía defensa posible. ¿Cuál sería el castigo por reincidencia? ¿Habría esperanza para él?

 _Le has hecho mucho daño a esa chiquilla. No te perdonará fácilmente_.

—Muchas gracias, ¿sabes?—le gruñó Hans—. Se supone que estás para ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Lo estoy haciendo_ …

—Pues tienes una curiosa forma de demostrarlo.

 _Tú mismo_ (Y Hans pudo imaginar a su consciencia cruzándose de brazos. Era tan parecida a él…) _Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Por cierto ahí viene Elsa_.

Y efectivamente, ahí venía la rubia, dando sus estilizados pasos, en dirección hacia él.

Y a pesar de que Hans sabía que se acercaba a su juicio final ( _Ojalá que el Helheim (1) fuera un lugar paradisiaco en esa época del año_ ), no pudo dejar de mirarla embobado. Recordó la primera vez que la vio. Elegante y fría en su coronación, y aun así distante y tímida. Casi seis años después las cosas eran muy diferentes. Él no tenía un título y ella era la confiada reina de Arendelle, que gracias a su hermana ( _maldita Anna siempre arruinando sus posibilidades_ ), había recuperado su memoria.

—Hans.

Sólo eso. Sólo esa palabra saliendo de esos adorables belfos. Y Hans no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

* * *

—Enhorabuena, su alteza, por sus recuerdos.

—Gracias. Aunque todo es mérito de Anna.

—Parece que ella tiene la magia de salvarla a usted, siempre.

—Sí, eso parece…

Era como si fueran dos extraños, dos desconocidos que se encontraron por casualidad en el salón del trono del palacio. Como si no tuvieran un pasado juntos. Como si el presente no fuera trascendental para entender el futuro.

—Imagino que me condenará, ¿cierto?

Hans esperaba una respuesta rápida, pero se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar un suspiro proveniente de Elsa.

—Ese sería mi deber, ¿verdad?

Hans se obligó a decir:

—Otra reina no lo consideraría.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa débil.

—Tal parece que yo no soy como el resto de las reinas. Ni siquiera me parezco a las que tienen poderes de hielo.

—Bueno, eso la hace única.

—Sí…. Es cierto.

Hans aguardó. El corazón le latía desbocado y los oídos parecían palpitarle. Admitía para sí mismo que estaba nervioso, asustado, y a punto de caer de rodillas y rogar el perdón de Elsa.

 _Tal vez deberías hacerlo_.

Nunca había obedecido a su consciencia. Pero aquella vez, parecía un buen consejo que debía seguir. Iba a arrodillarse, estaba a punto de hacerlo… Pero Elsa le tomó de la mano.

* * *

El contraste era maravilloso. La mano femenina, delicada y fina, propia de una reina. Y la mano de él, colorada y llena de pecas, de cicatrices por el fragor de la pasada batalla.

—He hablado con tus hermanos. Me han asegurado que puedes volver a las Islas del Sur…

—¿Qué?

Aquello era inaudito. Sus doce hermanos lo odiaban. No lo querían ver ni en pintura. Para ellos como si no existiera. ¿Y ahora querían que volviera a casa? No tenía ningún sentido. A menos que…

—¿Qué les ha ofrecido? — Y el colorado fue más brusco de lo que pretendía. Luego se acordó que no hablaba con cualquier mujer, hablaba con una reina, y aún más, con una bruja de hielo —. ¿Qué alianzas ha formado con las Islas del Sur?

—Ninguna.

Elsa parecía sincera. Y Hans sabía que ella era incapaz de mentir, de fingir…

Pero Hans no lo creía. No podía creer que de repente sus hermanos se hubieran vuelto buenos y lo quisieran de vuelta. _Entonces lo vio con claridad: querían humillarlo_. Querían verlo hundido nuevamente. No les había bastado verlo limpiando la mierda de los caballos cinco años atrás, querían hacerlo pagar por haber huido. Por haberse ido y haberse alejado de sus garras. Pues bien, él no iría. No había nacido el día en que habían nacido los masoquistas.

Elsa no lo entendía, por supuesto. Ella a pesar de ser la hermana mayor, amaba a Anna. Y para Elsa no había nadie más importante que su hermana. Ojalá él hubiera tenía un hermano mayor así, pero le habían tocado en suerte doce desgraciados.

—Le agradezco lo que ha hecho, Elsa. Pero no voy a volver a las Islas del Sur.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué harás entonces?

Hans no lo sabía. La vida de aventurero que había llevado antes de raptar a Elsa, le parecía muy lejana. Alejada de él. Ya no le parecía atractivo recorrer el mundo como un tarambana. _Locamente, suicidamente, quería echar raíces. Quería quedarse con Elsa_ … Pero sabía que ella no se lo permitiría.

* * *

—No se preocupe por mí. Estaré bien.

Elsa no lo creía. Sin título ni hombres que lo pudieran apoyar, Hans estaba en una situación delicada, peligrosa. Elsa no confiaba en los reyes de las Islas del Sur. No creía que pudieran enterrar el hacha de guerra con Hans. Pero entonces, ¿a dónde iría Hans?

—Quédese en Arendelle.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes que pudiera pensar en ellas. Pero no había forma en el mundo que Elsa se retractara de su decisión. Que Hans se quedara en Arendelle le parecía la opción más valida, más acorde con sus intereses, con el futuro que se abría en el horizonte.

—¿Quedarme?

—¿Tiene acaso una mejor opción?

—No, claro que no… Pero…

—¿Pero?

 _¿No era eso lo que querías?_ , le preguntó la consciencia.

 _Tal vez. Pero no así. No de esta forma_.

Hans se obligó a sacar las palabras de su ser.

—Has recuperado la memoria, Elsa — deliberadamente omitió el título de la rubia —. Sabes quién soy yo. Sabes lo que te he hecho… Podría haberte matado… Hace cinco años, sabe que podría haberlo hecho. Si no llega a ser por Anna…

Elsa lo interrumpió:

—Yo tampoco me he comportado del todo bien. Dejé que mis hombres te humillaran en la Tierra Encantada… Te ataqué cuando estuvimos en tu fortaleza… Creí que te merecías estar encerrado en los calabozos de Arendelle…

* * *

Esas palabras eran muy buenas y muy bonitas. Y el viejo Hans las hubiera aceptado sin más ni más. Pero el nuevo, el que se sabía enamorado de Elsa, no sólo de su belleza, sino también de su valor, su pasión, su profundo sentido de la justicia; ese nuevo Hans no podía dejar que Elsa se echara toda la culpa. No cuando si no fuera por él, los caminos de ambos no hubieran vuelto a cruzarse: Elsa no hubiera perdido sus memorias momentáneamente…

Y se hubiera casado con el príncipe de las Islas del Norte. Hans gruñó al pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero escondió ese resentimiento en algún lugar empolvado de su cabeza, y continuó:

—Yo te secuestré… Impedí tu boda sólo para vengarme… Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lo que cualquiera en tu situación hubiera hecho…

Elsa lo calló esa vez colocándole un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que no fui justa en ese momento. Y no seré justa ahora si te condeno, si te entrego a tus hermanos… Y quiero ser justa. Quiero un nuevo comienzo.

Hans no contestó. _Todavía quedan viejos hábitos del viejo Hans_ , se dijo.

* * *

Elsa pudo ver cómo se relajaba, como sus músculos se destensaban.

Y sonrió para sus adentros.

Había logrado lo que quería.

* * *

Hans también sonrió. Estaba libre. Libre por fin. Libre para hacer lo que se le antojara. Sus hermanos no se atreverían a levantar amenazas contra él si contaba con la protección de la reina Elsa. Y sea cual sea la posición que la rubia le haya destinado en el futuro, Hans sabía que sólo cosecharía el respeto de los demás. Se había acabado el mirarlo por encima del hombro. Se había acabado los encierros de Inverlandia y de Arendelle. Para efectos prácticos, Hans Westerguaard era nuevamente libre.

¿Qué es lo que le faltaba? Que Elsa lo amara tanto como él lo hacía.

Ella lo miró. Hermosa, bellísima, tentadora… Y Hans no pudo evitarlo: la besó.

* * *

El beso removió todas las fibras nerviosas de Elsa. La llenó de un cúmulo de sensaciones largamente dormidas. ¿Cuánto hacía que no…? ¿Que no estaba con Hans? Parecía que fueran milenios… No parecía suficiente.

Como si sus labios no pudieran tener suficiente de Hans, de su calor, de su pasión. Elsa se sentía sedienta, deseosa, anhelante. Quería hacer el amor ahí mismo, sin importarle que estuvieran en la sala del trono, que cualquiera pudiera pasar por ahí, que Anna no estuviera de acuerdo con sus decisiones… En ese momento sólo importaba el hombre que la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, que le robaba la cordura, que le alborotaba los sentidos, el hombre que estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

De un solo movimiento congeló la puerta de la sala.

El resto de la historia es un secreto.

* * *

Elsa se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Pero no se movió. Sonrió para sí misma al sentir los brazos de Hans rodeándola. Bajó un poco la cabeza y miró su vientre ligeramente abultado.

¿ _Ves bebé_?, se dijo, mientras empezaba a acariciar su barriga. _Te dije que tu padre se quedaría con nosotros. Él aún no sabe que existes, pero lo hará. Pronto. Y te amará. Tanto como yo lo hago_.

El sol resplandeció en lo alto del cielo. Era una promesa de esperanza.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

*Silvers aparece lentamente sobre el escenario ¿Hola? ¿Alguien ahí? ¿Alguien me sigue leyendo?*

Este es, este es el final de Congelados. ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Les pareció que falta algo? Háganmelo saber en sus comentarios!

 **PD** : No sé si esta será mi primera y mi última incursión en este fandom. Ya veremos.

 **PD2** : Tengo varias ideas en mente para un nuevo Helsa, pero nada concreto. Ya veremos cuáles salen a la luz.


End file.
